Resurfaced
by WackyGoofball
Summary: Deeks doesn't show up at the office anymore. As it turns out, he is deep undercover for LAPD. The longer the case goes on, the more the team has to realize just how important their liaison is, and how deep in trouble he might be, at the risk of losing himself in the case. Or is this a personal vendetta? Will Deeks resurface or does he go under? Read to find out ;) ooc-ish
1. Chapter 1

**NCIS L.A. - _Resurfaced_**

Author's Note: Okay, so here is my next attempt at NCIS L.A. fanfiction.  
As for the setting: This is before Hetty offered Deeks the position as an NCIS agent, but it's closely around it. I am putting the Hetty Arc and her taking off on a hold, so that it won't "interfere" with my story. Here, the team still didn't fully accept Deeks into the team and sees him more as the detective than the agent, so this might be kind of OOC. I'm just taking up on the incident where Sam said that he doesn't trust him (Sidorov case). I wanted to expand on it a bit and show that Deeks is more than the beach bum we all love - and that being an undercover detective means much more than the guys may have estimated.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, anything... I'm just a poor little fanfiction author in the making ;) (And that will stay so for all chapters to come)

I hope you'll enjoy it, please read and review as you like ;)

* * *

Kensi Blye rushes into the bullpen, the strap of her bag loosely over her shoulder, dangling from one side to the other as she quickly makes her way over to her desk. She settles down, nodding at Callen and Sam, who are already busy discussing something.

"You're doing a Deeks, again, Kensi," Sam snickers.

"What?" Kensi frowns, still out of breath.

"You're late," Callen lectures her with a smirk.

"I did a Deeks? Are you serious?" Kensi ignores Callen's comment, completely focused on Sam, who shrugs with a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Speaking of whom... where is he?" Kensi looks around. Normally, the blond detective is the first one to greet her, or make a comment... possibly both. The other two shrug at her.

"He didn't show up here yet," Callen shrugs.

"I ran late coz my car started to smoke. But normally he is here by now, even when he's late," Kensi shakes her head.

"True. The morning was all too silent," Sam snorts.

"Maybe he just found a great wave and had to ride it," Callen suggests.

"Waves suck today, I know that," Kensi argues. Ever since Deeks dragged her to surfing, she catches herself more than often checking the calendars.

"Then he is being stupid again. You know him," Sam huffs.

"I didn't get to speak to him ever since yesterday. I tried to call him a few times, but he never answered," Kensi hugs her arms, now with concern in her voice.

"Maybe he was out on a date?" Callen throws in.

"I would have known," Kensi returns directly.

"Really?" Callen makes a face.

"He tells me _everything_ about these things... even if I don't wanna hear it," Kensi sighs. Too Much Information is something her partner seemingly ignores, always.

"But that's probably it. And that's why he is late," Sam argues.

"I don't know. Normally he texts me back," Kensi shakes her head.

"You're worried," Callen grimaces.

"Yeah, coz that's not his usually _odd_ behavior. He texts me back coz he knows that I get upset. He knows that I do and... he normally doesn't wanna worry me," Kensi argues, biting her lower lip.

"He probably just forgot," Callen assures her quickly.

"He even texted me back while he was lying next to one of them in bed," Kensi blurts out.

"He was probably just making fun of you and told you that he was with someone – and that someone was Monty," Sam argues.

"He took a pic of her snoring next to him to attach to the text," Kensi shakes her head.

"That's disturbing," Callen knits an eyebrow at her.

"Is kinda our contest. We make weird poses when they... nevermind," Kensi bites her tongue. She never should have said that out loud.

"I won't. I just hope I get that out of my head, ever again," Callen makes a face.

"Coming back to him not calling back: Just don't sweat it," Sam shakes his head.

"Maybe he's just late after all...," Kensi sighs, giving in. That is when Hetty makes her appearance. The three greet her, "Morning, Hetty."

"Good morning," she nods.

"We got a case?" Callen asks curiously.

"No, you are to catch up on your paperwork, as I told you, Mr. Callen," Hetty shakes her head.

"Deeks won't be delighted about that one," Sam snorts.

"Mr. Deeks won't. He is at work," Hetty argues.

"What? He isn't here," Kensi frowns.

"He is working for the LAPD, on an undercover operation," Hetty tells them.

"He didn't tell me about that, though," Kensi argues.

"He may not have told you about a few undercover jobs he has done since working here at the NCIS as our liaison," Hetty returns.

"What's the assignment about?" Callen asks curiously.

"I only got informed by Assistant Director Granger this morning and he gave nothing away about specifics. And there's nothing we can do about it, since it is LAPD jurisdiction, as far as I am concerned," Hetty shrugs.

"Sucks that Deeks gets to work for real while we're stuck doing paperwork," Sam grumbles.

"Mr. Deeks spent the weekend here in advance to get all necessary paperwork done in time, to be good to go for the mission. I have all forms on my desk – in contrast to most of my agents, he is always handing things in on time, Mr. Hanna. So now, if you'd excuse me. I have some business to handle," Hetty declares, leaving the tree staring as she walks off.

"I didn't know he's had an op," Kensi admits.

"If it's LAPD, it stands to reason," Callen shrugs.

"But according to Hetty, he's done all his paperwork in advance. That means he knew about that before," Kensi argues worriedly.

"Well, again, if LAPD doesn't want us involved, even Deeks will keep shut about it," Callen argues.

"But if he did all his paperwork in advance... that might also mean...," Kensi bites her lower lip.

"That he has to do a deeper cover, true,"Callen nods.

Kensi: "It's so odd. I mean...," Kensi grimaces.

"... sometimes I guess we forget that he's working for LAPD as well as NCIS," Callen admits himself.

"Yeah...," she sighs.

The day carries on without further interferences. Kensi tries to call and text Deeks a few times, but his phone is dismissed. She grimaces sadly each time she puts the phone away. Once work is over, she considers checking on him over at his apartment, but then decides against it and simply drives home. Maybe he'll come back tomorrow? Maybe Hetty exaggerated and he just did the paper forms due today.

Her hopes are crushed, however, when her partner doesn't return the next day. The others are a little surprised as well, even if they knew that perhaps it might be a deep cover. As Hetty gives them the briefs for a new case, the first case without Deeks in a long while, Kensi asks her as the others leave: "Did you hear anything about Deeks?"

"No," Hetty replies curtly. With that the short Lady takes off, a pang of emotion in her voice. She misses him, that's obvious. Yet, it continues to be that way. She says nothing specific about Deeks' operation and remains in the background, while the others fall back into routine.

Three days later, they sit over yet another stack of paper forms, and all look beyond unmotivated. Kensi plays around with the stress ball Deeks has given her as a mean present two weeks ago, even Callen seems absently minded.

"This sucks," Kensi grumbles.

"What now?" Sam looks up from his stack of papers.

"Are you serious? We didn't hear from Deeks in ages and you... oh, never mind," Kensi grumbles.

"I find it incredibly silent today. And isn't that wonderful?" Sam snickers.

"Tells me the guy who is folding the double amount of origami swans, coz he is so much in focus," Kensi retorts angrily.

"Paperwork is boring," Sam shrugs.

"Aha. Just my point," Kensi returns.

"You two, play nice," Callen sighs. Suddenly the door opens and all instantly stare ahead, with the faint hope that a certain someone will come through, but it's just another agent whom they don't even know.

"So much to that, big guy," Kensi mutters under her breath.

And that is how it continues to be for the rest of the week. They hope each time the door opens that Deeks comes in, but he doesn't. Hetty is mysteriously silent about the matter... and they are _bored_, even if Callen and Sam wouldn't ever admit it.

Callen walks along the coastline with the cell to his ear, "... Yeah, I got everything. Of course. Sam, now shut up already. I lost the bet for the food run, not for personal slave. Yeah, dude, I will throw that into the next best trashcan if you don't stop... okay, till later. Bye."

Callen hangs up, his eyes roaming over the sea where the surfers ride the waves today. He notes that Kensi told him that the waves are good today. She is very depressed ever since Deeks got the undercover assignment. She misses her partner. And truth told... they miss him also, kinda. His eyes stay on the surfers as suddenly he catches sight of a very familiar mop of blond curls. G narrows his eyes to see better, just to confirm: it's Deeks. Callen watches the man as he smoothly cuts through the water, impressed with his skills once again. He saw him surf this one time he went with Kensi, but back then he went easy. Now one gets to see the full repertoire, all the stunts and crazy moves, in perfection, really. On the other hand, he can't help but feel relieved that the detective seemingly found the time to come down from the undercover op. Callen knows from experience how challenging a deep cover is. It's draining, and it's almost essential to snap back to reality at some point, even if only just for a surf or to go have something for lunch. Or else you might have a severe identity crisis by the end of the day. Deeks catches a last wave to get back to shore. He emerges from the water and walks over to his stuff nearby. Callen walks up to him, wanting to talk to him on his day off and ask if he is okay. Plus, he may get some answers Hetty won't give them. If only to calm Kensi... and himself.

"Hey, Deeks! Good to see you!" Callen greets him. Deeks turns around snappily, his eye widening as he sees the Senior Agent approaching, wanting to shake hands with him. He risks a quick look in his periphery, knowing that _they_ will be here any second.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else," Deeks replies dismissively.

"Still as funny, eh? Look, we're all a little worried coz we didn't hear any from you over at N...," Callen smirks, but Deeks interrupts him loudly, "Shut up already!"

Callen: "Whoa, dude, is me. You remember me, right?" Callen shakes his head. What the hell is going on here?

Deeks: "Now get lost already! I got better to do than foolin' around with ya!" Deeks curses.

Callen: "Man, is me, okay?" Callen tries again.

Deeks: "Fuck yourself!" Deeks curses. Callen gapes at him, "Hey, you know me, alright, so drop the attitude."

Deeks: "Yeah, I know ya! And ya still owe me money, ya prick! So ya better get outta my sight before I tear ya a new one!" Deeks yells at him.

Callen: "Dee...," Callen wants to say something, but Deeks won't let him, "Whatcha callin' me?! Ya got a problem or what? Ya really wanna put up a fight, huh? Huh?"

A group of five people walks up to Deeks, all surfers as it seems. One of them snakes his hand around Deeks with a broad smirk on his face, "Got a problem here, Kyle?"

Kyle? Callen blinks. Oh, darn... he just stumbled into Deeks on a case?

Deeks: "Just someone pissing me off coz he thinks he can talk to me, though he still owes me money, but ya'll be gone now, wontcha? Or you really want me to punch ya in the face?!" Deeks threatens. Callen goes with the flow and acts off as the innocent here, "Dude, I was just..."

"He said get lost, then that's what ya do, pal," the man next to Deeks snorts.

"And make sure next time I see ya, ya have the money, god dammit!" Deeks curses. Callen gapes as he walks away.

"Dude, ya had something against him that much, eh?" the surfer next to Deeks smirks.

"He owes me two grand – and then he just walks up to me and wants to chat. Well, not with me," Deeks snorts.

"Hey, don't sweat it. If he comes again, we all tear him a new one each," the other man winks at him.

"Is good to know to have a team in the back," Deeks smiles.

"Sure as hell... wanna catch another wave?" the other one claps him on the back.

"You seriously ask me that? You mocking me? Huh?" Deeks grins.

"I know better than that," the other man laughs. The group gathers their boards and together hit the waves again.

Callen makes his way back to the office meanwhile, the food long since forgotten, wanting to consult Hetty, immediately. The others are surprised to see him this upset about something, since he only drops the basket of food on Sam's desk before instantly walking up to Hetty's desk.

"What's wrong?" Kensi asks.

"I saw Deeks," Callen declares. Kensi stares at him with huge eyes, "What?!"

"Played off as the total asshole since he was...," Callen wants to explain everything, but he doesn't get to finish, since suddenly said man stands in the bullpen, now in shirt, but still in trunks and sandals, "Hello y'all."

"Hello...," Callen grimaces.

"You're back?" Kensi asks.

"No, just wanted to talk to Callen here, Fern," Deeks replies... surprisingly grimly.

"Looking forward to that," Callen huffs.

"So okay, uhm, I apologize for being that rough to you – but you just nearly blew my cover," Deeks grumbles.

"You were at the beach, _surfing_," Callen argues.

"Yeah, coz that's my job," Deeks retorts.

"I thought this was your day off," Callen explains honestly.

"It _isn't_. When I'm in deep undercover – there is no day off. I didn't know what else to do to make you leave without appearing suspicious, so I thought I'd just snap at you, before somebody realized what was up. Well, I apologize for the harshness, but next time, just make sure you don't talk to me when you see me, until this is finished, that is," Deeks shakes his head.

"You haven't answered a single call of mine! I was worried," Kensi throws in. Really, that is not like him.

"I don't get to make phone calls, sorry. I shouldn't even be here to begin with. I just wanted to get things clear here. Can't have it that they realize I'm with feds," Deeks returns.

"Well, I'm sorry I got into this. I didn't know you were in deep undercover. Hetty's said nothing to us. We thought it was a simple undercover operation and you had a day off," Callen repeats.

"And that you guys don't know is the main purpose here. This is a LAPD operation – _only_. So I can't have you around now. NCIS is supposed to stay outta that, so you guys don't stick your noses into this either," Deeks declares.

"Dude," Sam makes a face. He never saw Deeks that serious ever since the Lazik case.

"I don't mean it as an offense, big guy, it's just that I have my orders," Deeks replies.

"And since when you do listen to them?" Sam snorts.

"Since I decided on it? Look, I appreciate it that you're seemingly concerned, but... nothing to be concerned about. I gotta head back. I will come back here once this is over. So... bye. And tell Hetty hi from me," Deeks says. With that he takes off. All just stare.

"Did that just happen?" Sam blinks.

"Seemingly," Callen shrugs, though he didn't process it yet either.

"He just lectured us," Sam shakes his head. Hetty comes in.

"Well, even if I don't like it, Mr. Deeks has made a case in point," Hetty declares. Of course she heard everything and just waited for the right moment to make her appearance.

"What now?" Kensi grimaces.

"Well, we almost messed up his operation. It's clearly his right to be upset about that and tell us to stay off the case," Hetty argues.

"And why are we off the case? This is Deeks," Kensi returns vehemently.

"And Mr. Deeks is working on this assignment as _purely_ LAPD directed as ever, as I already told you. Which means, Ms. Blye, that our involvement is not required at any point – and not wanted either," Hetty returns sternly.

"She's right. It was my mistake that I talked to him. It's just that when I saw him surfing, he didn't look like he was on the op. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered him to begin with," Callen throws in. Normally such slips don't happen to him. It's just that with Deeks... you forget it sometimes just how good he can enact people.

"Well, then we should continue to work, so that Mr. Deeks can do his job," Hetty declares.

"But you don't come to know what exactly he's working on?" Callen asks.

"LAPD operation, Mr. Callen. I know nothing," Hetty repeats in a flat voice.

"You always know something," Callen returns. She knew about the Lazik case, too. The heck, Hetty knows everyone and everything.

"I know nothing. And you shouldn't try to uncover this. You should get working. Now," Hetty orders grimly before walking off again.

"Something's not alright about this," Sam shakes his head.

"Definitely not...," Kensi sighs.

TBC

* * *

*Note: As some of you readers rightly pointed out, Callen not realizing right away that Deeks is undercover may not be adequate. I thank you for pointing it out, because I also felt that it came kind of weak. I suppose I shouldn't have let Hetty reveal that it's an undercover assignment from the start, so that the guys are kept unaware of that circumstance. Really, I see that point the way you do and I take that criticism but, to my defense I want to point out a few things to why I did that, so that you maysee why I made that decision, because I really didn't want to make Callen seem like a fool at all, I hope you believe me that much:First of all, no one is infallible, even G Callen (as much of an awesome undercover legend he is) may not think for a few seconds and actually make a flaw like that. He, too, is human. I furthermore built on the premise (see Author's Note) that the team doesn't yet see Deeks's full potential, so Callen, I think, may validly suggest in the first place that Deeks is just taking his time off. Secondly, I set it so that Deeks was first seen alone (not with the group, they come in later). If Callen had seen him with the group right from the start, sure as hell he would have known that Deeks is undercover, fully with you on that one, but if he sees Deeks, alone, surfing, he _might_ jump to the conclusion that he is taking a break (even if it comes weak, I know). Thirdly, I decided to let Callen see him because I didn't want to straightly dive into a Densi moment. I'm planning on having that later and I don't want this to be a Densi fic alone, but a _team_ fic. But yeah, maybe I would've done better at simply taking another character (Sam, Eric, Nell) to catch him, I give you that. Finally, I wanted to show that Deeks's anger is flaring way faster than it usually would and that this comes as a surprise to even someone as badass as G Callen. I wanted to give stage to this theme of foreboding that there is more to his impulsive behavior than just being pissed at Callen for approaching him. And I figured that he wouldn't have lashed out at Kensi like that (again, that might be too far-fetched, yeah).

That being said, I want to underline another time that your criticism is very welcome and that I appreciate it, because that part of the story is kind of weak. Still I hope that this didn't destroy the whole story for you, because G Callen making a flaw is not the upshot of my story. So I hope that you continue reading it and simply... see past that. Nevertheless, great thanks to you reviewers. I'll pay more attention to that from now on ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Here the next chapter. I apologize for some later cursing, but drunk people do curse at times, so... I hope that makes it real enough ;)  
Hope you'll and review as you like. I'm looking forward to all of it ;)

* * *

The weeks pass, and Deeks still doesn't return to the NCIS. Kensi is going nearly insane over this, because she can't check on her partner as she'd usually do. He is not at his apartment, he must have gotten a placement for the op – and his neighbor only told her after much negotiation that he had Monty because Deeks was so nice to take him to the doctors when his only nephew couldn't. Even Sam and Callen don't seem to take it lightly. Something is missing, someone is missing. Easy as that.

They are working a night-shift, since Hetty made them catch up on some paperwork they totally forgot about.

"I just wanna get outta here," Sam mutters.

"Ugh, tell me about it, I wanted to watch the game tonight, so much to that," Callen rolls his eyes.

"I think this is just Hetty's way of punishing us," Sam grumbles.

"But for what?" Kensi sighs.

"There is always something," Callen rolls his eyes. The three continue going through the reports, as suddenly footsteps are audible. The agents already cock their weapons as Deeks rounds the corner, almost jumping out of his skin when he sees them, clearly having expected to be alone here. He has the hoodie over his head so that the hood covers up pretty much his entire face.

"Jesus," he gasps, clutching his chest.

"Deeks!" Kensi exclaims.

"What are you guys doing here?" Deeks brings out, still coming down from the shock. He really didn't expect anyone here, which was the whole point.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sam returns suspiciously.

"Coming back?" Kensi asks hopefully.

"Nope, still on the job, Fern, sorry. Just getting something I forgot here," Deeks explains. He avoids eye contact with everyone as he walks up to his desk.

"So again, why are _you_ here?" Deeks asks again. He won't give them the satisfaction of interrogation that easily. They shouldn't be here either.

"Overdue paperwork... you'll have to do tons once you come back," Kensi jokes.

"Nope, have it sent to a safe mail account established by Eric. I'm so not up for night shifts anymore," Deeks shakes his head. He rummages through the drawers as Sam tilts his head, a gasp slowly forming on his lips, "What happened to your face?"

"What happened to _your_ face?" Deeks retorts. Sam yanks the hood back to show a black eye and some nasty cuts and bruises. Kensi lets out a gasp, Callen doesn't look amused either.

"Dude? What the hell?! Personal space!" Deeks mutters, grasping the hood out of habit.

"Deeks!" Kensi cries out.

"What happened to your face?" Sam repeats flatly, though anger is ever so present in his voice.

"I fell from the board, hit the water. That is like stone when you crash right into it, geez. It's fine, you guys. Thanks for the concern, but it's not needed," Deeks snorts. That is the thing when you work with feds... they just have to make everything an interrogation.

"Seemingly it is," Callen grimaces.

"Yeah, since when?" Deeks retorts. Really, he is not in the mood for any of this.

"Well, if you're hurt, something's not going right on the op," Callen argues.

"Ah, yeah, sure, of course. A scratch and you're out. That's the way the real tough agents handle it, huh?" Deeks snorts. Really, just what do they think of him at times?

"What now?" Sam blinks, not getting why Deeks is suddenly that agitated.

"Look, not only NCIS takes risks, we at the LAPD do also. We ain't a bunch of sissies," Deeks grumbles.

"No one's ever said that," Kensi shakes her head. _Yeah right_, but it's still what everyone seems to think!

"Look, I don't wanna have that argument. It's cute that you care, but this here was an accident. The op's fine. I'm fine. That's all to it – and by the way...," he glances at them all grimly, "If either one of you comes to check me out again, it will get really hairy."

"Who says we were?" Callen returns.

"Coz I _saw_ you, okay? And I know what you guys do when you have a camera and walk along the coastline, so don't even go down that lane with me. I find it nice that you care, but you have to stop. You are making it difficult for me on my op if I always have to check out if you're around somewhere. I have enough to deal with. Spare me that crap. I did deep undercover work before, so let me just do my job, alright? I don't need a babysitter," Deeks argues angrily. That is already more than he should have said... but it's in his nature, after all. Deeks, since early childhood, _always_ talked.

"Deeks!" Kensi cries out, totally perplex at her partner's sudden change. She never saw him that angry before, at least not at them.

"I gotta go. Work," Deeks grumbles, getting up.

"What work?" Sam frowns.

"If you didn't know that already when spying on me, I work in a bar by night. So now, if you'd excuse me... I'll see you around some time, bye," Deeks huffs. With that he leaves, all of them gaping again. Sam glances at the ground with a frown, "Is that blood?"

Kensi walks over to him, "What is?"

Sam leans down, using a handkerchief to wipe the droplets on the ground off, eying them, "Is blood."

"That's where Deeks stood," Kensi grimaces, her stomach a tight knot. This is definitely not right.

"Is fresh. He must have dropped it when rummaging through the drawers," Sam concludes.

"He's hurt," Kensi bites her lower lip. Fine, he got something to the face, but this means he actually has wounds that are still bleeding. That is bad. Very bad.

"But is not much, so it's either no big wound, or it's just reopened. And he wasn't pale or shaky, so he's not having severe blood loss. Nothing life threatening," Sam assures her quickly.

"I still don't like that! We have to do something!" Kensi exclaims. She would just love to run after him, tell him to stay here, and if Deeks resisted, knock him out and drag him back.

"There is nothing you can do, Ms. Blye," Hetty says, stepping out of the shadows. The others jump, but easily relax again. Hetty does that all the time.

"Hetty, Deeks might be in trouble and we're not supposed to help him?!" Kensi argues. This is her partner they are talking about after all.

"Exactly. This is an LAPD operation," Hetty sighs.

"Since when do we make such a fuss of it, though? When he was in trouble with the human trafficking ring, we helped him out, too," Callen argues. That is something he really didn't get yet. They helped on the Lazik case also, why is that different now? There was no military angle to this. Hetty had told them so right from the start. Something is definitely not right about this. Definitely not.

"Yet, it's different circumstances now," Hetty argues.

"How's that?" Callen questions.

"I have my orders, and so does Mr. Deeks," Hetty shrugs, now almost helplessly.

"Since when do we care?" Callen huffs. Really, if someone overstepped the boundaries, it ws this team, and especially the petite boss of theirs.

"His operative has been _very_ direct about how he wants this situation to be handled. He _explicitly_ pointed out that our involvement is not appreciated at any point," Hetty explains.

"We didn't care when he was involved in that human trafficking ring," Callen argues again. It's still the beating argument after all. How does it matter now, but not back then?

"This is different," Hetty insists.

"Different how?" Callen pokes.

"I don't have to explain it to you, Mr. Callen, just take my word for it: It is different," Hetty replies sternly.

"I thought Deeks is the liaison, what's the big deal in us wanting to help him, or at least know what on earth's going on?" Callen keeps going. He doesn't like it when he is kept out of such things. This is his team after all, and somehow authorities try to keep him out. And G Callen does not take that.

"Because, Mr. Callen, the liaison position, up to that point, is working very... one-sided," Hetty sighs, knowing that the agent won't let this go until he got at least some of the answers he is seeking.

"How's that?" Sam frowns.

"Mr. Deeks comes here every day to help out the NCIS, and to give out LAPD information to us. Now, if he isn't on an undercover assignment... he's not at the LAPD to give them NCIS information in turn, though," Hetty starts to explain.

"He can't be everywhere... and... that's how it was established," Callen shakes his head. That is how they had it in the contract.

"Exactly, which is why his operative decided that, for now, Mr. Deeks will have to pay his duty to the LAPD. He _is_ a detective, after all," Hetty sighs.

"But they let him get hurt," Kensi argues, not in the least satisfied with the information she just got.

"And I don't appreciate that. Yet, there's nothing I can do about it, Ms. Blye," Hetty exhales.

"So we're just supposed to take that?" Callen blinks.

"Yes in fact, Mr. Callen," Hetty nods, "Sometimes even we have to accept... defeat."

"And there's no chance that we get involved?" Kensi asks. She already knows the answer, but figures it can never harm to ask.

"Only if there's suddenly a Marine involved... or Mr. Deeks explicitly asks for our assistance. Until that hasn't happened, we are bound to wait for Mr. Deeks to return to his duty at the NCIS," Hetty explains. She walks off without another word, once again. Things are really starting to repeat themselves, and not for good, really. When even she seems down because Deeks is gone and repeats her actions.

"I really don't like this. Normally, he tells us at least vaguely what he's up to. This is just not him," Kensi hugs her arms. It might be that she is a badass on the job, but she never took it lightly when someone of the team, especially her partner, were in danger.

"How do we tell?" Callen asks.

"What?" Kensi frowns at him.

"... well, maybe _you_ can say, but... from my perspective, I know him too little to know 'bout that. I mean, we've seen Max Gentry crawl outta the box, but his new alias... I don't know, maybe he's even worse than Max," Callen shrugs.

"Whatcha mean?" Kensi grimaces at the older man.

"With Max... it was a lone wolf. Now he's seemingly in a group. That always changes the dynamics. You might do things you normally wouldn't, because of the pressure," Callen explains, speaking from experience.

"I know Deeks. He is... not that," Kensi shakes her head. _Or is he_?

"Well, I'll have to trust your words, then, fine. The question is if this is still Deeks, though," Callen argues. Suddenly Eric appears, along with Nell, "Deeks was here?"

"Left a few minutes back," Sam nods.

"Hetty?" Eric asks, looking around nervously.

_"Somewhere...,"_ Sam shrugs.

"Come upstairs," Eric orders them.

"What?" Callen fronws.

"Now come," Nell urges them now also. They walk up into the room. Eric and Nell check the room three times, as well as the hallways.

"What now?" Callen grimaces rather annoyed.

"... I think we might know what Deeks is after," Eric says.

"Eric," the team leader sighs. They are not supposed to move behind Hetty's back... no one should even think about it. It means... death.

"I know that we're not supposed to help, but... they can hardly ban us from the news," Eric argues. Nell switches on the news channel.

"_The Swagger Gang has struck again. The group of robbers broke into an L.A. jeweler's yesterday. They stole jewels worth of 250 thousand dollars. This is the first time they struck by night. The other twenty cases on their list yet were committed during the day – leaving a lot of damage, and many people being beaten up. The Swagger Gang gained a reputation as extremely ruthless and violent. They always show up on skateboards and with plastic masks to distort their facial features. They are called Swagger Gang because of their smooth appearance and disappearance. It was impossible for LAPD to reveal their identities yet. It ranges between three to six people within the group. If you see them, call the police and keep a distance. They are extremely dangerous... now to the weather_...," the host says. The agents grimace.

"So what now? Skater gang? What does that have to do with Deeks?" Sam blinks.

"Deeks is a surfer," Eric explains.

"So?" Sam shrugs.

"Skating is pretty much the same – just not on water. So... most surfers can skate also, or at least don't have much trouble learning it. And Deeks mentioned to me that he used to skate to school because... uhm... because he liked it. Either way, I know in fact that he can skate," Eric explains, biting his tongue at the almost slip he had. Deeks told him that in private.

"But that doesn't mean that it's Deeks' case," Sam shakes his head. Eric pushes another button to show a video of the gang. They head to the building on their skateboards, swiftly, and knock into the camera, one of him making funny faces.

"_We're gonna get rollin' tonight, folks_!"

"_Right, gonna__ kick ass_!"

"_Diamonds are the girl's best friend, pretty boy._"

"_You should stay tuned for the very special performance we're gonna deliver. This is dedicated to the Green Room_!"

"_Cowabunga_!"

They roll off to the store before they knock down the window and start to jump in. Kensi blinks at the screen, "The guy who's yelled Cowabunga was..."

"Deeks, right... and just for your information, if you may not know this: The Green Room as well as Cowabunga are surfer slang," Eric explains.

"Now wait. So the guys who came up to Deeks, back at the beach, are...," Callen grimaces.

"Those guys, most likely," Nell nods.

"But... but why is Deeks undercover? They know the guy's faces. Why don't they just take them up already?" Kensi fronws. This makes less and less sense.

"Probably because someone else is behind all this who is ordering them or paying them more. Someone has to hawk the jewels they take up on the black market, that's for sure. And probably LAPD is just after that big guy, or big guys, Callen shrugs.

"But even if that's so, I don't get it why everyone is fussing about it that much that this is kept a secret. I mean... okay, he's undercover in that gang... so what?" Nell shakes her head.

"I don't know, all I can tell is that there must be a bigger catch to this," Callen sighs.

* * *

Later the night, Deeks and the gang are on the beach in the moonlight, having drinks after the surf. Will has his arm snaked around him, "The backspin you did back then was _amazing,_ dude!"

"Yeah, was lucky that the wave was with me," Deeks huffs.

"You totally nailed it, man," Will insists.

"You guys, get a room!" Jen cries out.

"I'm doin' some man-bonding, you bitch!" Will hollers.

"Say that again!" Jen threatens him.

"I'm doing some man-bonding, you bitch," Will smirks at her.

"Go to hell," Jen throws her hands in the air.

"Already been there when I banged you," Will snickers.

"Fuck you, Will," Jen grumbles.

"Already did," he returns.

"Guys, now stop cat fightin'. I want to have some fun, not to separate ya two coz ya got the whole sex tension thing going. Gee, _you_ get yourselves a room and make out so you get past that," Deeks jumps in.

"Kyle's right. This is getting fuckin' annoying, you two," Nick lectures them.

"Boss' pet," Will mutters under his breath.

"Jen's bitch... Now gimme the liquor. Not nearly as drunk as I ought to be to endure you guys," Deeks mutters.

"This is just getting _so_ boring!" Luke cries out.

"Right, this party just doesn't blow," Liz giggles.

"Speaking of _blow...,"_ Nick smirks. He retrieves a package with white powder in it. Deeks has to try hard not to jump at that.

"Oh, for that I blow some many things," Liz chuckles.

"Better do, hm," Nick smirks. He pulls her in for a passionate kiss.

"Now don't keep us waiting, sweethearts," Luke jokes. Nick shows him the finger as he continues to kiss her quite roughly. After a few seconds, he draws back.

"Who's got the equip?" Will asks. One grabs the surfboard to put on the ground, another retrieves a credit card.

"Oh yeah, baby," Luke muses.

"Well, since Kyle's passed the initiation ritual, I think it's only fair that he gets the first sniff," Nick smirks.

"Nah, I'll have to sit out," Deeks shakes his head.

"What was that?" Nick asks, his anger flaring instantly.

"Look, I still got the wound – and then stardust will do some nasty things," Deeks argues, hoping that they take the bait.

"Chicken," Will snorts.

"... and... you know I got a gal I wanna keep warm with. She's sent me to rehab once coz I got so high I ran around the pier naked and sang YMCA. Since then... I don't touch the stuff, you get me?" Deeks lies. Nick waits, very long. All are silent and wait for his decision, "Well... don't wanna see your cheeky butt YMCAing around either. Gal's made a good call, then."

"But I'll take another swig of the Daniels," Deeks smirks, relief washing over him.

"More for me, then," Nick snickers.

the others start to get high while Deeks still thanks the dear Lord that he could dodge that bullet. Using drugs is bad, using them on a mission is even worse. He takes another swig of the Daniels as he leans back, staring up to the stars, wishing to be anywhere but here. However, he soon finds himself losing it as the alcohol numbs him. He doesn't like being drunk, he knows that all too well. His mind drifts further and further away, the others sitting next to him, the people near the pier, until he hears nothing but the ocean. He loves the ocean. He loves surfing. The ocean is his refuge. Where he belongs, at the bottom of his heart. He closes his eyes and tries to shut out the moaning of some of the gang members making out and others singing stupid songs thanks to being high, but then...

He joins the chorus.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing. That is so nice of you.  
Hereby follows the next chapter. Again, some milder cursing, but nothing really severe... we get a bit more of Deeks in the group this time.  
Read and review as you like. Looking forward to it.  
Hope you'll enjoy ;)

* * *

The next day, Marty Deeks is on day shift at the beach bar, mixing together some tropical drinks no one gives a damn about, really. They are just for the show. He could actually fill beer into them and put some funny straw in it and no one would tell the difference.

His mind is still reeling from yesterday. They partied all night. At some point he doesn't even know how he got back to the apartment. He really has to stop partying with the guys before work... no... wrong, he has to party with them to sell the cover, right? That is what it is about after all. So, party _yes,_ drinking _less._

"Here's your beer, Sir," Deeks smirks at the customer, sliding the bottle over the bar. _Ugh,_ he really should have thrown in a couple more aspirin before heading to work.

"Kyle!" a booming voice rings from the entrance. Deeks turns his head to be face-to-face with Nick. Deeks smirks at him as the tall brunet makes his way over to the bar, "Yo, man, whatcha doin' here? Thought ya were still restin' your sorry head over the white porcelain to revisit last night a bit."

"Ha, look who's talkin'," Nick returns with a grin. As the leader of the group, the little family, he is extremely charismatic, a man you want to follow. That makes it easy or him to draw people in, and make them do things they normally wouldn't. Even though he seems easy-going, he is smart in his own sense. He can work out strategies and he sees when someone is lying, _mostly_. He and Liz are together in two years now, well, half a year. Before, both had sex with other people, but now they are "serious", or so they try to make themselves believe.

"The fresh morning, you mean? In contrast to you, I'm working," Deeks returns.

"And you still smell like a bar," Nick snorts.

"That's coz we're in a bar," Deeks returns with a smirk. He hands him a beer. Nick grins at him toothily, "Ya know me too well, ya even bring me breakfast."

"Dude, don't make it sound like we hooked up, alright?" Deeks chuckles.

"What? I'm attractive, you're attractive, and I bet you hardly recall anything from last night," Nick chuckles.

"Surely more than you do. Where did you leave Liz, the ol' drunken body?" Deeks asks.

"Ugh, I think I left her to sizzle in the sun," Nick scratches the back of his head.

"She'll be a briquette if you let her sleep in broad sunlight, dude," Deeks argues.

"The others are with her," Nick shrugs.

"That's no guarantee. You know that. They'll just make funny patterns with the sunscreen on her stomach again. They did that before, remember?" Deeks returns.

"Well, her choice to be lazy. I'm here, too, right? And so are you," Nick shrugs.

"Yeah, so am I," Deeks rolls his eyes, cleaning more glasses.

"Really, it's convenient to have a friend working in a bar, you always have something to drink," Nick chuckles.

"Ya'll pay for that or my boss will fire me, dude," Deeks warns him.

"Yeah, no," Nick shakes his head. He never pays anything.

"So, whatcha doin' here?" Deeks asks curiously.

"Checkin' on you," Nick shrugs.

"That came out weird," Deeks huffs.

"Shut up. Is clear anyways that you have the hugest of crushes on me," Nick grins, taking another swig of the beer.

"In your dreams," Deeks snorts.

"No, just in _yours,"_ Nick returns.

"Whatever, man," Deeks chuckles, "So now, no shit-talk. What brings ya here?"

"There's gonna be such amazing waves today, dude, and you're here... you'll miss out on all the fun," Nick whines playfully.

"If I'm supposed to eat and drink and surf, I gotta make something for a living," Deeks returns.

"Dude, you know that I pay well. You wouldn't have to," Nick returns, referring to their robberies.

"You pay me a damn. And I like it here," Deeks snorts. As the new one he hardly receives any payment, and Nick knows very well that he is not paying Deeks, but the boss is. Nick just likes to act as though because he doesn't like the thought of having someone above him.

"This drinking hole?" Nick looks around.

"Yeah, Stan and his daily dose of beer and Gin grew on me, didn't you, Stan?" Deeks turns to the old man with the basecap over his face. Stan shows him the finger, nursing his beer again.

"You just gotta love them," Deeks chuckles.

"Can't you sneak out at some point?" Nick whines. That guy is always clingy after a "night that blew", so Deeks realized.

"Hey, why don't you start to scream it out – I think the guys over there didn't quite hear you," Deeks shushes him.

"Man, you gotta be out there," Nick complains.

"I can't," Deeks shakes his head.

"Yes, you can," Nick returns, now more soberly.

"No, I mean it," Deeks smirks.

"Kyle," Nick grumbles in a low voice. Deeks turns to face the man, noting how serious he became all of a sudden, "Dude, I really gotta make sure I keep the job."

He studies the other man's face again, but it's stern and angry, still. That is the other side of Nick. He is charismatic, but also a straight-up choleric. One moment he is funny and joking, the next he can smash a bottle into someone's face. Yeah, that was one hell of a run they did out of the club when Nick last pulled that kind of stunt.

"Ya know, a friend's out there with us... ya said ya wanna play on the team, then show some respect. We are one, okay?" Nick argues. Deeks contemplates. If he makes him mad at him now... bad stuff.

"... fine, gimme half an hour, will ya? I'll catch ya by the Spot," Deeks offers.

"Got it. And coz I'm extra nice I even pay my beer. Alright, I'll see ya around," Nick smiles at him broadly. Deeks shakes his head. He doesn't like this. Doesn't like this at all. He serves the last wave of customers before he walks over to his boss.

"Milo!" Deeks cries out in an overly cheerful voice. Milo is a man his fifties, with grey sideburns. He is short and chubby, tanned, and always wears Hawaii shirts.

"Whatcha want?" the boss grunts, looking up from his newspaper.

"Dude, I got a real big problem," Deeks sighs.

"What now?" Milo asks again.

"My uncle, he's in hospital coz he's too fuckin' fat and the cholesterol is killin' him!" Deeks sighs dramatically.

"So?" Milo grunts.

"Milo, he'll die. His fat heart is giving up on him. And I wanna see him. The guy's been like a father to me, okay? I mean, fine, he's too fat, but... but he's a good man, you know?" Deeks argues, faking sadness.

"So whatcha want from me?" Milo asks, annoyed.

"Can I got see him at the hospital? I will work the next Saturday night shifts for two times, c'mon!" Deeks pleads.

"... I don't know," Milo sighs.

"Uhm, how 'bout this... you said you wanted a massage, right? For the tight joints? I know someone, name's Star. She's in my favor and amazing. I get you that and you lemme go, yeah? Yeah?" Deeks asks hopefully.

"Fine, okay, Rico can cover. Just make sure you stay truthful to your word," Milo grumbles.

"Yeah, sure, of course, Milo. Thanks, man," Deeks fakes enthusiasm... or is he really?

"Now get lost already," Milo mutters, visibly annoyed.

"I would so hug you now," Deeks smiles at him toothily.

"Do that and you lose a hand," the boss growls.

"Tough love," Deeks whines.

"Get lost, Kyle, before I change my mind," Milo exhales, his eyes already focusing on the newspaper again.

"Okay, okay. I'll call Star morrow to set things straight, alright?" Deeks promises.

"Yes, now go already!" Milo rolls his eyes.

"Okay, okay, bye and thanks again!" Deeks jumps up and down, throws his towel on the counter and leaves the bar gleefully. He quickly makes his way to the apartment, grabs his board and heads to the beach till he finds his group standing there, waiting for him. As the catch sight of him, all start dancing up and down, throwing their hands in the air dramatically, "There he is! KYLE-O! KYLE-O! KYLE-O! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

He runs up to them, greeting them all with hugs and man-hugs. Nick is the last, grinning at him, "You're my man, Kyle."

"Hey, ya were right. Friends show each other that they care," Deeks admits. Nick grabs him into another man-hug.

"Let's hit the waves here! C'mon!" Nick growls out in Braveheart manner and starts to dash ahead to the shore. The others are right behind him and run into the water. Deeks finds his mind wandering. It was good that Nick came up today. His day was real shit. But now it's good. There is the waves, the guys, some fun... and him.

Yeah, was really good that Nick came saved his day...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and for giving me such nice nad motivating feedback. It's so, so, so nice of you.  
Alright, so here's the next chapter.  
*mini spoiler* I know that this might seem OOC-ish for Callen and Sam... but I take on the cue I give later in the story, namely their first behavior towards Deeks on the Lazik case. As for Hetty... I reserve it for myself that there is a bigger catch to this ;)  
Read and review, I'm looking forward to either one... or both!  
Hope you'll enjoy ;)

* * *

Kensi, Sam and Callen are sitting at their desks, visibly unnerved. Something was lost ever since Deeks went on that undercover op. Kensi is munching Twinkies as though her life depended on it, Sam lets out grunts ever so often, and Callen's eyes wander off to the door way too often to be coincidence. Still no news from him and ever since they saw him that one night, they had to keep their distance. Kensi tried calling him couple of times nevertheless. This is her partner they are talking about. And he is gone way too long already.

"How's it that we don't get a proper job?! I need something to do!" Kensi cries out, her temper getting the better of her. That is the other thing. All are on edge. The problem is that seemingly terrorists decided to take a break. Except for a few "easy" cases, things are silent, which is of course good, because that means that people don't die, but... it also sucks. Because then you have so much more opportunity to think about the one guy missing.

"We can't change it," Callen shrugs.

"Ugh!" Kensi buries her head in her hands. She is fed up with this. Hetty walks in.

"Miss Blye, I need to talk to you, in private," the petite woman speaks, her face a straight line. Kensi grimaces, getting up, and follows suit, her stomach churning almost painfully. Her instincts tell her that something is very wrong about this situation.

"Please, have a seat," Hetty gesticulates. Kensi plops down in her chair. Hetty settles down also.

"What's up?" Kensi asks, trying to hold up a casual tone.

"I talked to LAPD this morning, about Mr. Deeks's case," Hetty begins. Kensi gapes at her, "What is it? Did something happen?"

"Not that I know. I called to find out for how long this was estimated to take," Hetty tells her.

"Okay," Kensi nods. Maybe Hetty finally pulled some threads to get Deeks back?Hetty puts down folders in front of her.

"For what are these for?" Kensi knits her eyebrows at the other woman.

"LAPD informed me that this undercover assignment has no duration date, which means that Mr. Deeks might be unable to come back to NCIS in some time," Hetty sighs.

"Oh," Kensi mutters.

"That is why we have to think about a temporal replacement," Hetty grimaces.

"What?!" Kensi gasps.

"I want four on the team. We tried to keep the space open for Mr. Deeks to return, but if it takes longer than a few weeks, I will have a new partner assigned to you," Hetty argues.

"You can't do that, Hetty! No! Deeks is my partner," Kensi breaks out. No, that's not happening!

"Miss Blye, it'd only be a _temporary_ replacement," Hetty assures her.

"No! You act as though Deeks won't ever return!" Kensi yells. She can't believe this. What is Hetty thinking?!

"No, not at all. It is just my concern that Mr. Deeks' assignment will take long – and we have to think about what to do during his absence, so that our team may operate its best," Hetty insists, her voice leveled.

"Oh please," Kensi huffs. They were three before and worked just fine, so where's the point?

"Here are some applicants you may want to have a look at. All have best recommendations," Hetty says. Kensi takes the folders up, but then lets them drop back on the table, "I don't need a new partner, thank you."

"_Miss Blye_," Hetty argues in a warning tone.

"Deeks will return, and until then, I'll wait. _No,"_ Kensi shakes her head.

"This is not up to you to decide," Hetty returns.

"Fine, then _you_ pick one. I don't care. I just know that _I_ won't pick anybody over Deeks, even if it's _just temporary_," Kensi growls, "But I can guarantee you that whoever you choose won't have much fun with me."

"Are you threatening me, Ms. Blye?" Hetty asks calmly.

"I'm just telling you that this will be what I'll do. I can't help it. Deeks is my partner – and for as long as he didn't get thrown out or so, I won't have a new partner. That is a trust-break I won't take on my card, just no!" Kensi replies sternly. With that she turns and leaves. Hetty shakes her head, taking another sip of her tea.

"What's wrong?" Callen asks as Kensi stomps back over into the bullpen.

"Hetty wanted me to pick a new partner!" Kensi growls, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

_"What?"_ Sam blinks at her.

"She's called LAPD about the duration for Deeks's op, but they said it's not terminated – so it could take like... _forever!_ And now she gave me folders for new applicants for possible partners! That's so not gonna happen! Argh!" Kensi cries out, not knowing what else to do. She just feels so... betrayed.

"Kensi, Hetty has to do that," Callen argues.

"I don't care, okay? Deeks is my partner. I won't be the one to explain to him how comes someone else is sitting at his table once he comes back!" Kensi shakes her head.

"From the sound of it, it'd be temporary anyways," Sam supports G.

"I don't care! Deeks will wrap this up in no time, I'm sure," Kensi returns sternly.

"You can't be. Deep cover can take up moths, years, even," Callen shakes his head. Even if he finds it unlikely that it would take years. This is too close to home. It's not far from NCIS or Deeks's place. People might recognize him sooner or later, just as he did. So it's actually odd that Hetty got told that this op has no duration date so far.

"He came back here a few times," Kensi argues.

"That's no valid proof for your theory, and you know it," Sam returns.

"I don't care, okay?!" Kensi cries out.

"Kensi, I'm with you that it's unlikely that it will take years. It's too close to home. People might recognize him as Deeks sooner or later," Callen says. Kensi grins triumphantly, but Callen goes on, "But that is no guarantee that it won't take longer than you may want it to. If LAPD says they can't tell for sure how long this will take, then they will have reason for saying so."

"I can't believe you!" Kensi cries out. Is no one seeing the issue here?! This is _Deeks_ they are talking about.

"Kensi, you know that we're with you. But you need a partner, and if Deeks is on an assignment, then there is nothing we can do about it. We have to deal with it," Callen argues.

"_Deal with it_?! This is one of our team and we're not having his back!" Kensi throws back at him.

"He's LAPD, still," Sam shrugs.

"When there was the trafficking case, we helped, too! Deeks is one of us!" Kensi cries out.

"There's nothing we can do," Sam sighs.

"I can't believe it, you guys! This is one of our team and you just... you just resign to your fate! I mean, if it were Sam or you or me... we'd do anything and help! Why don't we do the same for Deeks?" Kensi argues.

"Coz this is LAPD," Callen repeats flatly.

"That's seriously the only reason?!" Kensi cries out. Does it really always come down to what the badge reads?

"It is not our playground," Sam exhales.

"Argh! I can't believe you guys!" Kensi throws her hands up in the air.

"Kensi, now don't be mad at us for Deeks being undercover, okay?" Sam rolls his eyes. He knows that she misses her partner, but this is going too far.

"I'm mad that you seemingly don't give a damn!" Kensi growls. Is she overreacting? Maybe. Does she care? Definitely not.

"Look, we all would rather have him around, but his position within NCIS is that of a liaison agent after all. That means we can't do anything when he's on a LAPD assignment. We tried, it got us nowhere. He doesn't want us in, we have no proof that he is in trouble, so we gotta keep our heads low," Callen tells her, trying to act as the voice of reason.

"_Keep our heads low_? And give his spot to another person? Fine, then maybe we don't get to have an eye on him because of the jurisdiction! But I shall be damned that we just take on temporary replacements! I won't replace him for as long as he's up, healthy, didn't resign, or was fired! That is having my partner's back! And I can't believe it that you're so easily giving in now that it is about Deeks! Deeks is one of us! He'd fight this if one of us were to be replaced! He'd fight it! And you... you just don't!" Kensi mutters sadly. Really, she has the highest respect for Sam and Callen, but now... she would love to smack them. This is one of their own. Hetty's said it before. Why is no one taking it to heart?

"Kensi, now don't be ridiculous!" Sam shakes his head.

"The only ones being ridiculous is you guys! I need some fresh air!" Kensi huffs, turning around.

"Kensi!" Callen yells after her, but she just heads outside. Sam and Callen look at each other, puzzled.

"... do you think she has a point?" Sam asks after a while.

"To be that mad? I don't think," Callen shakes his head. It's not their fault that Hetty makes that decision, or that Deeks works a case, really.

"No, I mean with... with this being Deeks?" Sam bites his lower lip. He never made it a secret that he and Deeks aren't best friends, but the way she acted just now... is it possible that she's right with her argument?

"Sam, you and I both know that there are rules we gotta follow," Callen sighs, running a hand over his face.

"I'd break them if it were about you, hell... I already did. And I'd do it for Kensi also. About Deeks... we don't, at least not now," Sam has to admit.

"We already broke them," Callen throws in.

"Upon Hetty's request," Sam snorts. Truth told, they didn't take the initiative on this one. No, they even asked how that is their business...

"True again. We didn't go in coz we thought we had to. We did so coz Hetty said it... Argh, I don't know. I guess it's because we never had someone in that position. With Dom it was different coz he was an agent as well. With liaison... it gets problematic," Callen sighs.

"Might be. I don't know. All I know is that this is messing with us way too much," Sam grunts.

"Thinking about it... you made a point with Hetty ordering us for the first time," Callen grimaces.

"G," Sam sighs. Maybe he's said too much already.

"No, I mean... we already said it before, she gave a fuck about the jurisdiction last time. Why isn't she this time? Why aren't we on the assignment already? And when did she start giving a damn on what some LAPD operative has to say? And how is it that she is looking for replacements _that_ fast – coz believe me, she normally would've asked me before she'd turn to Kensi with this. Something's not right about this situation. I just can't put my finger on it," Callen mutters mindfully.

"So what? You wanna dig into it?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. What if there's a bigger catch to this?" Callen shrugs.

"So what? We just wait?" Sam shrugs.

"I fear we might have to. Even if I wanna question Hetty about this a bit more," Callen returns.

"This is insane," Sam sighs, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, it is...," Callen exhales, copying the movement.

It's _really_ insane.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing and feedbacking ;) , you guys are amazing!  
Alright, next chapter here I come. After the guys were a bit hesitant about what to do... this chapter might set things right again, for all those of you who were like "What the hell is _that?!"_  
_Read_ and review as you like.  
Enjoy ;)

* * *

A week later, nothing much has changed. No news from Deeks. Hetty is aloof. Kensi is pissed. Sam and Callen don't know what to do with this situation. And Eric and Nell cave in upstairs. So yeah, the OSP team has seen brighter days. They are filling out reports as a familiar whistle blows from upstairs.

"Guys, we have a case," Eric declares. The agents are instantly up and follow into the Ops, where Hetty and Nell are already waiting for them.

"Okay, what you got for us, Eric?" Callen asks, hugging his arms.

"Hetty?" Eric turns to the boss.

"I think the Swagger Gang is familiar to you," Hetty nods at the screen, where the YouTube video is playing once again, now along with other video footage.

"Deeks!" Kensi cries out, relief and worry washing over her in waves.

"Mr. Beale informed me that you dug into that a bit," Hetty grimaces.

"Only the news and social media. LAPD can't forbid us that," Callen manages a weak grin, but then continues more soberly, "How do you know?"

"Mr. Callen, do you really think that goes on without my notice?" Hetty shakes her head.

"Definitely not... so... why is the Swagger Gang on our screen? Is this a lecture about jurisdictional boundaries or what?" Callen asks.

"Ms. Jones?" the petite woman turns to the analyst, "We have a dead Marine."

"What?!" the three exclaim.

"The Swagger Gang robbed another jeweler an hour ago. Police gave them chase. And they found the Marine, Ian Waite, shot in one of the alleys the gang passed through when they escaped," Nell informs them.

"That's why LAPD believes that one of them shot him as they passed through," Eric adds.

"Wait, that means we are in on the case, right, Hetty?" Kensi asks, with a hint of enthusiasm.

"Yes, that is what it means, Ms. Blye," Hetty nods, grinning softly.

"LAPD took a suspect into custody," Eric adds, "Blond beach boy with blue eyes."

"They have Deeks!" Kensi cries out, now really with enthusiasm.

"Which is why the three of you will head there now. Mr. Callen will talk to Mr. Deeks. LAPD seemingly doesn't know that Mr. Deeks is undercover at the moment, as it seems, so we can do interrogation for NCIS without further trouble, if we hurry up... so that LAPD doesn't get the news before we have seen him," Hetty tells them.

"Okay, guys, you heard her, let's go," Callen claps his hands together. The other two agents follow suit as he exits the Ops.

Hetty silently smirks to herself, watching the screens. They are back in the game.

* * *

Kensi, Sam and Callen get to the cars and speed down to the address Eric sent them. They enter and make their way to where the suspects are held.

"Hi, Naval Crime Investigate Service. I'm Special Agent G Callen, those are my colleagues Special Agent Blye and Hanna. We are here for the murder suspect on the Swagger Gang case," Callen informs the officer, flashing his badge at the man briefly.

"Okay, follow me," the officer nods, before he walks them to one of the rooms.

"Who's going in?" the man asks, his mind obviously somewhere else.

"That'd be me," Callen nods.

"Okay, then do your thing. That guy's refusing a lawyer anyways," the officer shrugs as he fidgets for the keys. The three can't help but grin at that. If they only knew that they have a lawyer sitting in front of them.

"Okay, I go in alone. No one's sneaking peeks... Kensi," Callen mutters under his breath.

"What? Why?" Kensi grimaces.

"Just do it," Callen whispers almost threateningly. Kensi shrugs, but then gives in.

"Okay, here you go, Sir," the officer nods, gesticulating at the door. Callen steps ahead, "Thank you."

With that he walks inside and the door closes behind him. In front of the agent sits his colleague, in cuffs, head bowed.

"Hi," Callen greets him. Deeks looks up to him, his eyes not really focused – and seemingly not recognizing Callen at all. The Senior Agent settles down, not letting his poker face drop for only just a second. He is still beating the bush here, trying to approach the situation slowly and carefully. Something is not quite right about this, but maybe it's just too much thinking again.

"Are you alright?" Callen asks tentatively. Deeks pinches his tongue in his cheek, looking much like a teenager who's just stolen some booze and tries to act tough.

"Did someone hurt you?" Callen asks.

"Everything's fine, Callen," Deeks sighs, sounding utterly annoyed.

"Ah, so you actually recognize me," Callen jokes.

"Not stupid, man," Deeks sighs.

"I know," Callen nods. And that is true. Deeks is easy-going, but he is smarter than he acts at times. That is something even G Callen had to recognize already.

"How are you here?" Deeks asks bluntly.

"Well, you tell me. Someone said you shot a Marine?" Callen grimaces.

"Nope," Deeks shrugs, popping the p-sound, again, much like a teenager chewing bubble gum.

"Well, there is a dead Marine who happened to be pretty much in your path of escape," Callen argues.

"Not on our card, that's for sure. We don't have guns," Deeks snorts.

"You don't?" Callen frowns.

"Bats, knives... no guns, that doesn't have the _Swag_," Deeks huffs.

"Well, that's good to know," Callen grimaces. _So much to that_...

"... you sound disappointed?" Deeks makes a face.

"Dead Marine meant that we were on the case," Callen admits.

"So that just screwed ya up, eh?" Deeks manages to chuckle lightly, though he doesn't seem too amused.

"A bit... and I thought you'd actually be kinda relieved that we might have your back on this now...," Callen suggests, still testing the waters. Deeks just snorts. Callen grimaces. He has never seen Deeks like this. And he has seen him in a few of his worst moods, too.

"So why did you get taken? And none of the others?" Callen asks instead.

"Newbies act as bait. That's the way the game's played, baby," Deeks rhymes sarcastically.

"So they took the jewels and you were turned in?" Callen concludes.

"Looks like it, pal," Deeks shrugs. Something is _definitely_ wrong about this situation.

"How far did you get yet, on the _case?"_ Callen asks, stressing the case part purposely.

"Classified," Deeks snorts.

"Do you know when they are gonna take up the gang?" Callen questions.

"Classified," Deeks repeats.

"Or when you meet the boss?" Callen continues.

"Classified," Deeks huffs. This is tiring.

"When's the last time you slept through a night?" Callen asks.

"... _classified?"_ Deeks grimaces.

"It is not and you know that. When's the last time you got to rest, _really_ rest?" Callen asks.

"... can we not talk about this?" Deeks exhales.

"If it makes you _that_ uncomfortable," Callen shrugs.

"Thank-you," Deeks rolls his eyes.

"Kensi's worried about you," Callen says, allowing concern to show.

"Yeah?" Deeks blinks at him.

"Yeah," G nods.

"Ha, funny," Deeks smirks, shaking his head.

"And we're also worried, the whole team," Callen admits.

"Hm, hm, that's cute," Deeks snorts, then grunts, then sighs again.

"I mean it, man," Callen insists, his voice steady and calm.

"Ya train hard for that, eh?" Deeks huffs.

"Train for what?" Callen frowns at him.

"To keep a straight face when saying this?" Deeks snickers, though there is a pang of bitterness in his voice. Callen has to swallow once against the feeling of guilt and sadness, actually. It's always hard to be told by someone else that you don't care, because that's what Deeks just pointed out. To him it's funny that they care and that they miss him. Well, screw that. Kensi was right.

"I'm being earnest," Callen insists.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Whatever. Coz I screw up and all... is really cute," Deeks shakes his head with a mock smile.

"Deeks. We all know that you do that job in a while now. It's just that last time we got to see you, you were hurt and...," Callen argues, but Deeks interrupts him, "No, I was not."

"Dude, your face was one huge bruise – and _yes,_ Sam _did_ find blood on the floor right where you stood," Callen throws back at him.

"Maybe I'm just growin' a vagina-gin and rode the red dragon?" Deeks snorts.

"Stop joking already. Why were you hurt?" Callen asks. Deeks shrugs.

"How were you hurt? What happened – _for real_?" Callen questions.

"Initiation. That night _blew_," Deeks snorts, flashing another fake smirk.

"So you got hurt during that?" Callen asks.

"Yep," Deeks smirks, popping the p-sound once again.

"What happened during initiation?" Callen asks him.

"I was... _initiated?"_ Deeks grimaces.

"How?" Callen asks.

"Class-i-fied," Deeks hums to a nonsense melody.

"Did you get that checked out properly?" Callen questions. He already knows the answer, but... that doesn't mean Deeks understood it yet himself.

"Salt water's good disinfectant, didn't ya know?" Deeks jokes.

"I asked you if you have seen a doctor," Callen repeats, keeping his voice purposely calm.

"... maybe," Deeks makes a face.

"A maybe won't do here. Yes or no?" Callen insists.

"... former doc looked it over. Is fine," Deeks shrugs.

"Did you get antibiotics and pain meds?" Callen asks.

"Yeah," Deeks sighs, looking very much like a teenager once again.

"Did you take them?" Callen asks.

"Yeah, _mom_," Deeks snorts. This is just too ridiculous.

"Is your cover intact?" Callen questions.

"Yup," Deeks nods, popping the p-sound again.

"Okay...," Callen exhales.

"Okay," Deeks copies him. There is a moment of silence. Callen then straightens up in his seat a bit more, leaning closer, "Do you know how long you've been on the undercover operation assigned to you by the Los Angeles Police Department?"

"You're soundin' as though ya got a stick up your ass," Deeks snickers.

"Answer the question. How long have you been on the undercover assignment administered to you by the LAPD?" Callen repeats sternly.

"... a month?" Deeks grimaces.

"Six weeks, nearly seven," Callen corrects him. Not good.

"Why ya ask when ya already know the answer? That's stupid," Deeks makes a face.

"You didn't know it," Callen argues.

"Dude, I didn't check the calendar. Crucify me," Deeks huffs.

"You obviously didn't check the calendar in a long while," Callen agrees. Deeks shrugs at him, unimpressed.

"Who is your operative for the undercover assignment administered to you by the LAPD?" Callen continues.

"... Ramsay," Deeks says.

"Ramsay who?" Callen asks.

"... Hank Ramsay," Deeks sighs.

"When are you supposed to call your LAPD operative?" Callen asks.

"Classified," Deeks shrugs.

"When was your last check-in?" Callen questions.

"... boarding flight to... I don't know, _Cairo?_ I mean, I like traveling, you know that," Deeks smirks lopsided.

"Check-in, as in...," Callen sighs, but Deeks interrupts him, "Those check-ins are classified as well. Well. Well. Welly-well."

"Where do you live?" Callen asks.

"... I camp in with Joe, coz he lives next to the bar, so I don't have to get far from the bar to the apartment to crash. Is close to the beach, too. Even if Joe sucks as a roommate, he stinks...," Deeks smirks lazily.

"No, I'm asking where you _live,_ for real," Callen corrects him. So not good.

"... in my apartment little away from the ocean... you know how Monty is?" Deeks asks now almost sheepishly, though he tries to hide it.

"He's fine," Callen assures him.

"Good...," Deeks nods.

Callen's phone buzzes, a text from Kensi. "_LAPD_."

"Okay, uhm, I think LAPD has caught up to us not being involved," Callen grimaces.

"Well, then good-bye G.I. Joe," Deeks jokes.

"You still know our numbers?" Callen asks.

"All stored in here," Deeks nods, tipping at his forehead.

"Good, and don't forget to call for when you need something. _Anything,"_ Callen says.

"Oh, I'm just so jolly," Deeks hums.

"One last question," Callen says as he gets up and crosses to the door. Deeks looks at him.

"What's your name?" Callen asks.

"Kyle... Martin A. Deeks," Deeks bites his lower lip, bowing his head.

"Okay, good. I hope I'll see you around. If you find the time... and the building. Come to NCIS. The others and I miss you," Callen says.

"Cute," Deeks snorts.

"Bye, _Deeks_," Callen says before he leaves the room. The others are waiting for him.

"How is he?" Kensi asks hastily.

"Not in here, c'mon," G nods ahead, as LAPD approaches. They quickly make their way back outside.

"So now, how is he?" Kensi asks again.

"Physically fine, I guess," Callen grimaces.

"But... _mentally?"_ Kensi frowns at the implication. Callen shrugs.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Honestly, I'm concerned. He wasn't acting like his usual self," Callen admits.

"In how far?" Kensi asks worriedly.

"Didn't he recognize you or so?" Sam frowns.

"No, he knew me, he knows us, he knows Monty. But I think he's too deep under," Callen admits, hugging his arms.

"Why's that?" Kensi blinks at him.

"He was moody, as in... jumping from one emotion to the next and back again. He took considerably long to answer at times. He spaced off. He is not talking how he usually does. He didn't know exactly how long he's been under. He was obviously not aware that he should've been straight to LAPD that he was undercover or take measurements to get cleared," Callen goes on with his assessment.

"And?" Sam questions, sensing there is more to this.

"And when I asked him the security questions and it came to where he lived, he _straightly_ gave me the place for his undercover. Normally, he would have given it a witty comment or his real address, you know that," Callen grimaces.

"Shit," Kensi holds her forehead. This is really, really, _really_ bad.

"And when I asked him for his name, he gave me his alias. _Then_ corrected himself," Callen adds.

"_Shit_," Sam agrees. This is worse than he had pictured, worse than anyone probably had.

"He's not over the edge yet, but if this case isn't brought to a close soon, we might deal with severe identity crisis, big scale," Callen grimaces. As someone who has done deep undercover also, he saw a few who broke under the pressure and became someone else, someone completely else, the alias.

"You mean... he may be unable to tell himself and... Kyle... apart anymore," Kensi grimaces.

"Yeah," Callen nods.

"I knew it. I knew this op was fucked up!" Kensi cries out. They should have moved long since!

"And I don't know what the hell's going on, but that Hank Ramsay, his operative, who's supposed to be there for him is... simply _not!_ I mean, there are check-ins, on any undercover op, but by the sound of it, all I can say is that Deeks doesn't get any of those. He's seemingly not even having a friggin' phone to call for when something happens. They let him go over edge and do nothing about it. And as far as I'm concerned, Bates should be listed as Deeks's operative, not some stranger none of us ever heard about. This is not making sense," Callen exhales.

"_Fucked up_!" Kensi repeats with a hint of "_I told you so_".

"Okay, something's definitely not right about this. To me, this means that someone's gotta intervene," Sam shrugs.

_"Wow,_ took you long enough to figure that one," Kensi huffs.

"Okay, okay, you were right, we were wrong, you told us so all along," Sam sighs.

"Thank you," Kensi mutters.

"G?" Sam turns to his partner.

"Let's bring him home," Callen declares.

The plan is set.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so much for the nice feedback, I very, very, very, very much appreciate it.  
This is so motivating that I just have to post the next chapter to make some loose ends meet.  
Read, review, enjoy ;)

* * *

The three agents, now with newly found motivation, quickly make their way back to the NCIS, and from there straightly to the Ops, where the other three members are already waiting for the news.

"Ah, there you are! How is he?" Eric asks.

Callen shakes his head.

"What?" Nell grimaces uncomfortably.

"He's physically fine, but the case is taking its psychological toll on him," Callen explains.

"What does that mean exactly, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asks, hands folded behind the back.

"He messed with the safety questions. I think he's too deep," Callen replies.

"Too deep? What do you mean he's too deep?" Nell frowns.

"It's not uncommon for deep undercover work that you, well... you can easily slip into that other persona," Callen says.

"Imagine it like... Max Gentry... only worse," Kensi adds.

"Oh... that's... _bad,"_ Nell makes a face, focusing on her screens to distract herself.

"And you are sure, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asks. Callen simply nods, "I've seen people who are too deep. He is. I mean, it's not out of control yet. He recognizes us, but... I think he's recognizing himself less and less."

"That is... _problematic,"_ Hetty grimaces.

"So to speak. Especially since we won't be on the case for long," Callen shrugs.

"What?" the others frown.

"I asked Deeks about the robbery. No one's shot the Marine, as far as he knows. I trust him that much. That means... once LAPD finds out, we're off," Callen explains.

"How would he tell?" Kensi argues desperately.

"They don't handle guns," Callen shrugs.

_"Seriously?_ And they still manage to rob all those shops?" Sam shakes his head.

"They are, against better judgment, seemingly well-coordinated. They are fast, they are intimidating, and they don't hesitate to beat someone to the ground. Then even a cashier with a rifle behind the counter might freak too much to make use of it," G returns.

"So... how long till they figure?" Kensi asks.

"Can only be a matter of time. I mean... LAPD will let Deeks walk soon, coz he'll tell them that he is undercover. Or at least his operative will get him out somehow. And then he'll most likely tell them what happened," Callen grimaces.

"Which means that we must use any opportunity we have now – and investigate as far as we can on the case to perhaps find ground to help Mr. Deeks in the long-run," Hetty suggests.

"Right, we need anything on that gang. Where they come from, what they do, don't do, everything. And the dead Marine... work on it... but take your time. If we can stretch this somehow...," Callen licks his lips. "We should," Hetty agrees.

* * *

The agents are in the Ops discussing theories about the "File Deeks", as it got named.

"... Well, I take it that those guys don't pull that off alone," Kensi shakes her head.

"With you on that one. That's also the only explanation why Deeks is in on it for that long. If it were only just to take up that group, they already had many opportunities to do just that. They are after the people behind the robberies," Callen agrees.

The door opens and Hetty comes inside, her face a grim line. _Not good_.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, I bring bad news," Hetty sighs.

"What? No bad news, _please._ We don't need bad news," Kensi cries out.

"We are off the case," Hetty exhales.

"Darn, I thought we'd have a bit more time," Callen shakes his head.

"We all hoped so, Mr. Callen," Hetty sighs.

"But that won't stop us, right, Hetty?" Kensi asks hopefully, "I mean... c'mon, this is just like the Lazik case."

"Sadly, it's not, as I already told you, Ms. Blye," Hetty shakes her head.

"Why?!" she asks. Good Lord, really, why is this different?! _How?!_ Deeks is in trouble and they should get to him, even if that means going against jurisdictions. Just _where_ is the problem?!

"Last time... Mr. Deeks's life was in danger. There was an explosion in which he was almost killed. His operative was killed. That made the difference that LAPD, reluctantly, let us in. Now we have no such ground. Yes, he did receive some beat-up, but he seems physically insofar intact that he can continue his mission. I don't say this because I feel the same, but I have to justify myself in front of authorities also, Ms. Blye. And they won't take the bait," Hetty explains. At least that explains why she refused to help him in the first place. It's really because she _can't._

"But he's having mental issues," Kensi throws in, clutching at straws.

"He would deny that straight away," Callen argues.

"But...," Kensi bites her lower lip, but Callen interrupts her before she can continue, "Kensi, Deeks made it clear that he won't let us remove him from the case. He doesn't want to be called off. For as long as he can stand upright, he'll fight this to his blood. The meet in the interrogation room showed me. His determination is the same. And if we ponder on how he is mentally unstable, he will deny it and authorities will go with it. We are building on thin evidence anyways. I'm no psychologist. And even if he did talk to one..."

"He'll fool him," Kensi nods. She still remembers how stressed-out Nate was when he had one of his first evaluations with Deeks, and the guy, without making a face just once, told him the most outrageous tales in the world, believable so. It might be that Deeks is sometimes a bit... dense, but if he has to be, he can be as sharp as a knife.

"Question remains, Hetty. What do we do now? Do we move against jurisdiction or what?" Sam asks.

"No, we won't," Hetty returns. The others gape. That is actually the moment they expected the short woman to tell them that all authorities should go to hell, the little buggers, and that they have to get the family back together.

"You don't seem to listen. There is nothing I can do. Moving against jurisdiction may not only mean sanctions, but also that Mr. Deeks's position here is canceled. Which would only make matters worse. I cannot and will not move against the LAPD without Mr. Deeks's explicit wish for me to do so. Since I don't have that, I have to work with what I do have, which is this," Hetty explains.

"So... _nothing._ We just hope he doesn't get killed and wait," Kensi shakes her head dismissively.

"Not in the slightest. We have a name now, don't we?" Hetty argues.

"Huh?" Sam frowns.

"Hank Ramsay," Hetty declares.

"Yeah, so?" Kensi blinks at her.

"Here is what I'll do. I will go see Mr. Ramsay personally. And then I'll convince him to make this a joint NCIS/ LAPD operation," Hetty tells them, "That way we do no longer move against jurisdiction."

"What if that doesn't work?" Callen argues, not really convinced.

"Then woe betide him?" Sam grimaces. He doesn't want to imagine what Hetty would do with the guy.

"Yeah, no, but seriously," Callen hugs his arms.

"We will see. In the meantime, you may work with the information you already gathered, but nothing further until I tell you otherwise. I will talk to Mr. Ramsay and see if we can't solve this like civilized people," she declares, clicking her heels together before making her way over to the door.

"Mama Bear is getting her cubs back together, as it seems," Callen mutters with a smirk.

"I heard that, Mr. Callen," Hetty calls over her shoulder. The Senior Agent gapes, coughs lightly, then fixes on his task again.

But seemingly... yeah, Mama Bear has to solve the problem here.

* * *

Hetty makes her way down the LAPD headquarters, her walk as confident as ever. She stops at the reception desk.

"Hello, I'm Hetty Lange, NCIS. I want to speak to Mr. Hank Ramsay," she declares.

"Oh, I don't know if he's available, Ma'am," the receptionist grimaces.

"Dear, I don't care. I just want you to tell me where to go, the rest I figure myself, thank you," Hetty smiles at the young woman overly nice. The receptionist, irritated, simply points in the general direction, "Down this way. The last door on the left. Room 386."

"Thank you very much," Hetty nods, before walking down the corridor. She knocks on the door, but doesn't even wait for an answer, but simply walks inside.

"Mariah, I told you that I didn't want to... hello?" Ramsay grimaces at the petite woman standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Mr. Ramsay, correct?" Hetty asks.

"Yeah, and you are?" Ramsay asks, still perplex.

"Hetty Lange, NCIS," she introduces herself.

"Uhm, I'm sorry. But I don't think I have the time to have a chat with you, Ms. Lange, no offense," Ramsay argues. Hetty simply closes the door behind her and takes a seat opposing him. Hetty doesn't accept a "no" for an answer, easy as that. Not when someone is messing with her team.

"I won't take up much of your time," Hetty assures.

"Ms. Lange, really...," Ramsay wants to say something, but Hetty interrupts him, "I know that time is valuable, Mr. Ramsay, but it's urgent that we talk, so please. Let us not waste our oh so valuable time discussing about the prospect of discussion, but straightly go for it."

"Okay, fine, so what can I do for you?" Ramsay asks, though it's clear that he is more than annoyed.

"I think you're familiar with the circumstance that Mr. Deeks is...," Hetty begins, but he cuts her short this time, seemingly to get back at her, "Hanging around in your department most of his time, yes. I'm his operative for his current undercover operation, as you probably know also."

"In fact. And that is why I'm here," Hetty nods.

"Who could've guessed?" Ramsay huffs.

"Mr. Ramsay. I do not wish to interfere with LAPD business, because I don't see that I have any right to," Hetty says politely, but Ramsay is having none of it, "Right, you _don't."_

_"But,_ since Mr. Deeks is also one of ours, so to speak... I have special interest in his... well-being, let's say," Hetty continues, not letting herself be wavered by Ramsay's comments.

"Just tell me what you want, Ms. Lange," Ramsay orders, unimpressed.

"I have a suggestion to make: I would like to lend you a hand, if you allow. With the investigation... so that we have a joint NCIS/ LAPD operation," Hetty suggests.

"We don't need any help, thank you," Ramsay smirks at her.

"Mr. Ramsay, without appearing impolite, Mr. Deeks's state is worthy the concern. We saw him on two occasions where he was physically harmed in one way or another. Even though I would never question your capabilities, I am concerned about Mr. Deeks. And I think that our help may be advantageous not only for Mr. Deeks, but you also. I suppose that you have interest in wrapping this case up as fast as possible, no? Then accepting help would move things faster, I think," Hetty insists.

"I decline, thank you, but _no_ thank you," Ramsay shakes his head with a victorious smile. It takes Hetty everything not to jump up from her chair and kick the man in the shin. She hates those kinds of people. Sadly, they walk around in masses, even in federal government... and they are always the ones that make trouble.

"Mr. Ramsay, I can only implore you to let us help Mr. Deeks," Hetty insists.

"Ms. Lange, that is not up to discussion. This is LAPD jurisdiction. You have no say. You won't have any say. I won't make this a joint operation and I will not allow you to interfere," Ramsay smirks.

"Then would you mind explaining to me what exactly you are doing here?" Hetty narrows her eyes. The fight is on. Screw civilized!

"What?" Ramsay blinks at her.

"Mr. Deeks is in trouble, but you purposely ignore that, as it seems. Is that how LAPD works under you, Mr. Ramsay?" she snorts, her voice flooding over in venom.

"Ms. Lange, with every consideration, you have no right to even think that," Ramsay hisses.

"Mr. Deeks is in a deep undercover work for the past two months now, without any kind of backup, without check-ins. You left him completely alone with a gang of dangerous people, part of an even more dangerous network as far as I can judge, with no way to reach you in case of emergency," Hetty curses, her voice rising.

"And you should be aware that this is a LAPD operation...," Ramsay insists, but Hetty is having absolutely none of it, "And I give a damn, Mr. Ramsay."

"And I give a damn that this is seemingly giving you a tooth ache, Ms. Lange," Ramsay returns, unimpressed.

"Mr. Deeks is alone on this op," Hetty grits her teeth.

"And how we handle business is none of your business, I can only repeat it," Ramsay snorts.

"Mr. Deeks is too deep under, Mr. Ramsay. If you took the time to actually attend to your duties, you would see that one of your men, one of _our_ men, is standing with the back against the wall, and you refuse to help him," Hetty growls.

"Ms. Lange, I know exactly what's going on," Ramsay assures with a mocking smirk.

"Oh, please," Hetty huffs.

"And even if not, it remains none of your business, whatever way you turn it," Ramsay hisses in a low voice.

"I do not take kindly that Mr. Deeks was already injured and thanks to being alone, is on the verge of losing it, Mr. Ramsay. I will not stand for that," Hetty threatens him.

"And I do not take it kindly that you try to stick your nose into LAPD business. Deeks's ass belongs to me for the duration of the op. Until it's done, you and your team can take your sorry asses and get back to your NCIS," Ramsay returns brusquely.

"Mr. Deeks is also working for the NCIS, Mr. Ramsay," Hetty returns.

"But right now he isn't. And that's the issue here, Ms. Lange. I'm fed up with Deeks anyways, sneaking out to NCIS every day, and not paying his duty to where he gets his payment from," Ramsay mutters.

"That is something in the hands of Mr. Bates," Hetty returns.

"Bates is not in the country. I'm his replacement until he's back. And for as long as that is, I'm in charge, and Deeks's sorry ass is mine," Ramsay grits his teeth.

"If this is just a territorial fight, Mr. Ramsay...," Hetty threatens in a low voice, but Ramsay interrupts her, "Hey, if you hired this man, I'd be the first one to kick him in the ass over to your department. What I don't like is that he gets to hang around here and there and get paid for this foolery he calls a job."

"Mr. Deeks worked for us for quite some time – and I can assure you that he always did his job right, tremendously well, actually," Hetty defends him.

"Hey, I know this guy's probably the best undercover cop the department has seen," Ramsay huffs.

"So?" Hetty grimaces.

"I like to know what and whom I deal with. And with that cheeky bastard, I never knew, will never know. That guy doesn't even have a face, you get me? He can take on any mask, any voice, any attitude. You just can't grasp him. And that's what I don't like," he explains. Hetty blinks at him, "And how does that revolve around this case now?"

"Might be he's one sneaky bastard, but there are ways to put a leash on him," Ramsay snickers.

"A _leash?"_ Hetty repeats, not believing it.

"Yeah. You know how I mean it," Ramsay smirks. Hetty rises to her feet, slowly, like a snake before it strikes, "Mr. Deeks is a very able undercover cop, but not once did he leave any doubt for his loyalty, Mr. Ramsay!"

"But to whom is he loyal, huh? I don't think it starts with L, but N instead," Ramsay returns.

"How does it matter, Mr. Ramsay? Mr. Deeks always comes when you call, he is there a hundred percent on any undercover assignment you give to him. He does the required paperwork and he'd jump into being even the worst covers only for the sake of your department," Hetty growls.

"I'm not too sure about that," Ramsay sighs.

"But I am!" Hetty argues sternly.

""Well, that is nothing I care about all too much," Ramsay huffs.

"And I hope for your very own sake that this whole undercover operation is not just some sick twisted way to get back at the NCIS – by using Mr. Deeks as the means to prove yourself!" Hetty threatens him in a low voice.

"What would you do even if it were true?" Ramsay snorts self-consciously.

"Then, Mr. Ramsay, may God rest your soul. Mr. Deeks might be easy-going, but he has proven himself more than loyal and worthy to either department. He is a good friend. He is a tremendous cop. An outstanding agent. Not once did he betray either LAPD or NCIS. He does not need a leash to know his place, or to heighten your self-esteem! And I will move heaven and earth to get this clarified," Hetty declares.

"Good luck with that. Still LAPD jurisdiction," Ramsay chuckles.

"This will have consequences, Mr. Ramsay," Hetty threatens in the lowest of voices.

"We'll see about that," Ramsay winks at her in a mocking way.

"Indeed," Hetty narrows her eyes. With that the short woman leaves.

The battle is on.

* * *

Later on, Callen, Kensi, and Sam make their way downstairs, after they went over the entire evidence another time. They pass down the hall as suddenly a tissue box flies right in front of them.

"Incoming fire?" Sam asks. Callen whips his head to the source of the box, just to hear a very familiar voice rambling anger tantrums.

"Hetty?" he asks tentatively as he approaches her desk, just to find the petite woman angrily tossing things around. Really, last time she has been that angry... that was when they couldn't find Dom.

"No joint operation?" Callen asks with a hint of a smirk.

"Sadly not," Hetty grumbles.

"What happened?" Kensi asks.

"I met Mr. Ramsay... and he is one bloody asshole," Hetty mutters, tossing another pen around.

"So... we are out?" Callen concludes, though he doesn't like it.

"No, this just means that... this is war," Hetty declares darkly.

"Oh-oh...," Sam grimaces. To him it's still a miracle Ramsay walked out of this alive, but now... fighting Hetty might be one way to die, but being up against her in warfare... then death is a bliss.

"I will come up with a plan. No one messes with my team like that, no," Hetty grits her teeth.

"What did he say?" Kensi asks with a grimace.

"I believe that Mr. Ramsay's one sadistic bastard who seeks personal revenge on Mr. Deeks, for some foolish reason to make clear that he is the one in charge," Hetty grumbles.

"Seriously?" Kensi makes a face. Really, and Deeks gets caught in the crossfire.

"_A bloody asshole_, Ms. Blye, _yes_ I am serious," Hetty grumbles, shaking her head.

"What about Bates? Can't we go around that guy and simply turn to him?" Callen suggests.

"He's not in the country. Mr. Ramsay is his replacement until he is back, or so I got informed," Hetty rolls her eyes.

"So... we really have nothing, again," Kensi sighs, losing hope.

"Ms. Blye, we may have lost this battle, but that doesn't mean we lost the war," Hetty argues.

"Maybe Deeks comes to his senses and seeks help?" Sam suggests.

"I surely hope so," Kensi exhales, hugging her arms.

"We all do," Hetty nods.

So, the only one who can save Deeks is, well... _Deeks._


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow, you guys are simply amazing. Such nice reviews, so kind words. You make me soooo happy ;)  
Alright, obviously, next chapter ahead, and with it Deeks ahead ;) I have to say that I think there is much more in Deeks than meets the eye (especially on the show). I believe that he is much smarter and realizes more things than he acts like with his goofing around, so that is something I build on. If you don't share the opinion, regard it as OOC-ish.  
Read, review, but most importantly: Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

After Hetty declared warfare to Ramsay, the team is still eagerly working on a strategy, but all attempts seem futile, since LAPD is just blocking every try they make.

Currently, the three agents are, once again, sitting at their desks in the bullpen. Sadly, they can't focus on Deeks and his case all the time (terrorists don't take a break just because they want to... and they take it when they don't want to)...

"This is nuts!" Kensi tosses another paper into the trashcan, not caring if she misses or not.

"Kensi, Planet Earth doesn't like it when you produce that much trash," Sam huffs.

"And I couldn't care less, Sam," Kensi grumbles.

"Children, don't make me put you in the silent corners again," Callen sighs. Kensi gets up from her chair and wants to walk into the hallway as suddenly she almost bumps into, "Deeks!"

"Hey, guys," the blond man peeks his head into the bullpen, now in a loose white tee and jeans. He looks more than worn out, but much clearer than the last time Callen saw him in the interrogation room, well thank God.

"Op over?" Sam asks, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"No," Deeks chuckles softly.

"I thought you were not supposed to come, not that I mind at all," Callen grins. No, it's what they built on, but actually... no one believed it, except for Kensi, maybe.

"And I shouldn't be here. Nick and the others are out to get his special new board and I said I had one drink too much yesterday, and wanna sleep it off before night shift, so I'm safe to come here for now. Well... and I needed a bit of a break from all this, come back to normal, well... if you can call _that_ normal," Deeks grins weakly, coughing lightly out of nervousness.

"Have a seat," Kensi jumps in. She guides him to his desk, rather forcefully, though she tries to be gentle. He flops down, clenching his hands together.

"Is good you came here," Callen nods.

"You asked me to," Deeks shrugs, offering a weak smile.

"You still remember that?" Callen asks curiously. He actually thought that Deeks was way too far out of it the last time he's seen him. Deeks glares at him, "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Kensi asks tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fern, thanks," he assures, flashing a brief smile, though it comes out more like a mask.

"So what was that when police took you?" Sam doesn't waste any time and jumps straightly to the problem.

"Sam!" Kensi cries out.

"What?" Sam shrugs. He rather tackles problems head-on. He is not the type to tipple-toe around such issues.

"Still, even you should know that this is nothing you just... oh, forget it, you're just a brute," Kensi mutters, feeling any urge to support her partner now. Deeks can't help but smile at her protectiveness, "Hey, is okay. I know what you're upset about, alright? I get it. I wasn't really... uhm, in it. One of the officers was so kind to ram the baton right in the back of my head. I guess I was kinda outta it when you came in."

"You seemed pretty clear for the most part," Callen argues.

"You know, I'm a cop. I can take a hit to the head and still look fine, if I have to," Deeks snorts.

"You didn't have to," Callen argues.

"Right," Deeks sighs.

"Well, either way... even if you put up an act about the matter, you still got us worried," Callen argues.

"Which is why you were upset about me not answering the safety questions correctly," Deeks nods with a smirk.

"Well...," Callen sighs, but Deeks holds up his hands, "Might be I was checking out on reality a bit, but even in that state I realized that this didn't come out right."

Callen comes up to him with a cup of coffee, "Here."

"Thanks," Deeks nods with a smile, taking the cup. He kneads the mug between his hands before he takes a sip, visibly easing at the warmth rushing through his fingertips.

"Well... as you can probably guess... that got us... alarmed," Callen begins cautiously.

"Yeah, no, but I'm back to being me now. I think you just caught me on a very bad day. Those guys party too much even to my liking, so you can tick the box for sleep deprivation. And this robbery was just... _mad._ Everyone was going different directions and people fell outta line coz they had to get drunk before getting on the job, so it was a real mess. And when you take all that together, plus the baton-incident... Then things kinda start to merge together... and you start mixing things up for a moment... so that the answers don't come out right...," Deeks explains. The others grimace. It sounds reasonable - and bad - but... Callen told a very different story.

"... was it cleared with the dead Marine?" Deeks asks.

"Simple shoot-in, not your gang, but another one that didn't like him. We caught the guys some days ago," Sam informs him.

"Good," Deeks nods.

"Do you know when this will be over?" Kensi asks softly.

"Nope. And... you know, there's still some things I have to get straight, like... well...," Deeks grimaces.

"We know that you are after some bigger fish than the Swagger Gang," Callen nods.

"I'm not supposed to talk about this," Deeks shakes his head.

"Look, we know we're not supposed to investigate, but as Eric said, they can hardly blame us from watching TV or YouTube," Callen smirks.

"And your face was all over it," Sam adds.

"Yeah, believe me, I didn't plan that one! The problem is that they find it extremely important that you do it to prove yourself, you know, that you stand to the team, and that you got the guts. So I had to go with it not to appear suspicious," Deeks smirks.

"So do you have the head yet?" Callen asks.

"As I said, I'm not supposed to talk about this," Deeks shakes his head.

"Deeks, you know that whatever you may say is safe with us," Callen argues.

"Yeah, but I have my orders," Deeks glances at him.

"Fuck orders!" Kensi cries out.

"Fern, is nice of you that you wanna do bad things to orders for me, but on this one... I just gotta ride it out," Deeks grins faintly.

"You mean your operative?" Callen grimaces.

"You guys are sticking your nose into it too deep, again. Ramsay already gave me hell 'bout it," Deeks sighs. That talk really was anything but pretty. If Deeks actually gave a damn, he would have cowered in the corner and cried.

"So he finally bothered to make a check-in?" Callen huffs. Seemingly the Hetty-treatment had at least one "good" result then.

"Yeah. And he was not pleased that _a certain someone_ with glasses and coming off a bit short threatened him. And he gave me hell for it in turn, coz he knew I'd had contact with you guys... I mean, I appreciate the concern beyond all measure, but Ramsay doesn't. And I think he's gonna lynch me if this continues," Deeks explains.

"Not before I have done that to Mr. Ramsay myself, Mr. Deeks," Hetty's voice rings from next to him.

"Hetty, is good to see you...," Deeks smirks at her warmly. His eyes wander to the ground where suddenly Monty jumps up to him, "Monty! What are you doing here, buddy?"

He takes him into his lap and strokes his back, visibly easing at that. God, he missed the little mutt.

"Your neighbor got sick, so I agreed to take him for the time until you return," Hetty grins at him fondly.

"Thanks," he smiles at her.

"Not for that," she winks at him. The blond detective instantly focuses back on the dog, "Who's a good boy? Huh? Yeah, you're such a good boy. You missed me? Huh? Yeah, you missed me."

The puppy licks his face.

"So, Mr. Deeks, how are you?" Hetty asks.

"Fine, as I already told the others. When you've last seen me, or rather... when Callen did, I was a bit outta it and wasn't thinking clearly," Deeks nods, scrubbing the dog behind his ears.

"That's good to know. We were very worried," Hetty nods, going with it.

"I appreciate that," Deeks nods.

"So would you mind explaining to me why Mr. Ramsay is giving you hell at the LAPD?" Hetty asks. Because that is something they didn't figure yet.

"... he threatened you, didn't he?" Deeks grins.

"He tried, so to speak," Hetty shakes her head.

"Well, guts he has, that's for sure," Deeks chuckles.

"Mr. Deeks. What is it with Mr. Ramsay?" Hetty asks again.

"Well, Ramsay's... he's... he doesn't like me, as does pretty much anyone at the LAPD...," Deeks grimaces. Really, the list for "_Guys-at-LAPD-who-hate-Deeks-to-his-guts_" is way too long.

"And why does Ramsay bear you a grudge now in particular?" Callen questions.

"I don't think I should be talking about this," Deeks shrugs with a smirk.

"The hell, Deeks! That ain't classified, so stop the shit!" Sam breaks out.

"Sam's right. So just tell us what the hell's the business with that guy," Callen approves.

"I don't get around this, do I?" Deeks grimaces.

"No," Kensi shakes her head with a smile. Definitely not.

"Okay, fine, so... I guess the story he has given you is that... he doesn't like and thinks I'm outta control, right?" Deeks turns to Hetty.

"In essence, yes," Hetty nods.

"Well, that's _kinda_ true, but... there's more to it, of course. He's... he's mad at me for a case I did in my early beginnings as undercover cop and didn't let it go since, kinda," Deeks explains.

"What happened?" Kensi frowns at him.

"He was undercover as well. We were supposed to take up a bunch of drug dealers. Ramsay had already been in on it for a few days. I was just supposed to play right-hand man for him, as the newbie, but then... we were on a delivery and Ramsay just screwed up coz he made a flaw in his story. He told them the wrong names – and was too stupid to correct himself or make up a good cover-story for that one. The guys were suspicious and were _that_ close from taking out their guns, so I just... I just drew my gun on him and said that he's most likely a cop, so basically... I just uncovered him in front of those guys...," Deeks admits.

"Why did you?" Kensi grimaces.

"I thought it's better to uncover one than having both dead. I said that I'd take him down for the betrayal. We went outside and I shot in the distance. The others from LAPD took him into the van we had set there for cases of emergency. We covered it up with fake blood and... Ramsay was off the case, but because of my _bold_ move, the dealers wanted me to stay – and take Ramsay's spot as the shipper. So I became the boss's protégé and helped take up the dealers eventually," Deeks goes on.

"But why's he mad at you?" Kensi grimaces. That isn't making any sense.

"You saved his ass," Sam argues. Really, Deeks's move was simply smart, fast, and on target. Normally, that is the moment a case gets blown and people die, but even as a newbie he managed to get Ramsay out of the line, and still keep up his cover. More than anything, the guy should crawl on his knees and mutter "thank you".

"Unwritten rule is that you don't steal an undercover op from another undercover cop who's came in first. I broke that rule – and made a total fool outta Ramsay coz now he had the reputation that he got tricked by a rookie. Ever since," Deeks explains.

"But... what else should you have done?" Kensi frowns.

"I could've come up with a story to explain the flaw, but I didn't. I just snapped, moved on a hunch. As I said, I was still new to undercover work and... well, then you act faster than you talk at times," Deeks shrugs.

"So Ramsay has beef with you only coz of that one op?" Callen grimaces. Even if Deeks "messed up" (though he didn't) on this one operation, that is normally not enough reason for a year-long seek of revenge.

"No, but because I messed up his reputation and then... we had to work together another time, a few years later... and then he tried to get back at me, at least I know that he did," Deeks sighs.

"What happened?" Sam asks.

"We were infiltrating a human trafficking ring. There was a big meeting with the bosses, the first, which is essential for initiation. And that was when he suddenly questioned my cover, in front of all the bad guys, with guns and knives and... maybe some bombs... as I said, just to get back at me. I only got outta it by whipping him across the face and telling him to go to hell and stop talking shit. We started a little fight, but eventually both of us calmed down. To the others, it looked like there was some disagreement that tough guys like them like to settle the old-fashioned way, by beating each other to pulp, so, everything okay... We managed to blow them up, but it was a damn close call... when I wrote my report, well, I did write that he almost blew my cover on purpose – and Ramsay was banned from undercover ops as a result. Now he's all into administrative stuff, which is why he rose to be Bates' rep, but no longer any undercover work. So... stands to reason he hates me," Deeks shrugs.

"But... what else would you've done other than writing it in the report? The other cops must have heard it on the comm that he was messing with you," Sam shakes his head.

"No comms on that one. We work things _very_ old-fashioned at times. So it was merely my choice that I blew him up, and that's what makes him hate me that much," Deeks explains.

"But it was your obligation to write that down," Callen shakes his head.

"Which is why I did it, but as for LAPD... we see things kinda differently on the personal level. If you piss someone off who's higher in the ranks, be sure he gets back at you. Oh, by the way, Ramsay's very much liked in the department, so... that's also why the rest of the guys is not always as delighted to have me around... I have the reputation to even blow up a cop if I have to," Deeks snorts.

"LAPD is weird at times," Sam grimaces.

"As I said, we just take things way more personally. Ramsay's the best example," Deeks huffs.

"Bastard," Kensi grumbles.

"Did you know that Mr. Ramsay would be your operative for this mission?" Hetty questions.

"Yeah, he's called me up to the office for the briefs. Of course. Why asking?" Deeks blinks at her.

"Coz I, in your situation, would've turned him down. You could've claimed to have a case here or so," Callen grimaces. Really, if you know your boss might seek revenge... you better stay out of this right from the start.

"Are you nuts?" Deeks gapes.

"Are you? This guy's clearly out for revenge, which is why he tries to mess up your op. He wants to see you fail. I wouldn't take that mission if I had a choice," Callen admits.

"I'm LAPD cop, okay? I didn't have a choice. When the office calls, I answer. And in contrast to Ramsay, I stand above that argument between us. I can work a mission without getting personal with the operative... like that," Deeks grumbles. Of course he got "personal" with his other operative, but that was something entirely different.

"But Callen's right. He's just trying to destroy you," Kensi argues.

"He tried before, it never worked. I just gotta do my job right, then he's sent to hell the same way. Look, guys. As LAPD we don't get to choose who's our operative. And now I got the shit end of the stick with Ramsay. Well, shit happens," Deeks huffs.

"I think we're way past that point, Deeks," Callen returns. Really, this is more than "shit happens", this is... disaster.

"I know, okay? But what am I supposed to do? He is representative – so when he calls, I come and finish the job. That's the way it goes. You guys don't quit a mission coz you don't like the sound of it either," Deeks replies vehemently.

"Most certainly not," Hetty has to agree.

"But we stay outta something when it has _trap_ written all over it," Callen throws in.

"Exactly. If the security management is not enough, any agent has a right to decline," Hetty agrees.

"I've worked with less, you guys," Deeks shakes his head with a lopsided smirk.

"There's less than nothing?" Kensi grimaces.

"Sure. Used to be undercover for a year once, to screw up a human trafficking ring who sold little girls to rich bastards as sex slaves. During that time, I had no single check-in, no valid leading operative, no phone, no internet, no safe house, no nothing," Deeks snorts.

"How did LAPD ever manage to get that through? That's against any rule there is!" Callen shakes his head. Really, normally they call such a case off, no, it never comes about.

s when five undercover cops before you got killed for exactly those security measurements having been uncovered. Then no security net is the best security net after all, just trust me on that one," Deeks huffs.

"How did you even get outta this?" Kensi asks.

"By finishing the case. Easy as that. I didn't slip on my cover, I stayed under the radar, and I had the right timing for the wake-up call to LAPD for the raid, and that was the end of those bastards. So you see... I've worked with _way_ less, for _way_ longer and _still_ got the job done. I admit that when you came to check on me, I gave you the worst impression I could've given you, but I can finish this," Deeks insists.

"And no one's questioning that," Callen argues, but Deeks doesn't bite, "That's exactly what you're doing, Callen, sorry. You think I can't get the job done."

"No, Deeks, you're misunderstanding us. We're just concerned that given the circumstances, this is outta hand already," Kensi argues, keeping her soft voice. She can see that Deeks is on edge now, and she doesn't want him to go over the rim if she can help it.

"I've had worse before. I can handle some gang and its boss," Deeks grumbles. Really, he's had enough of this.

"Doesn't mean you have to," Sam objects.

"Does mean I have to. Coz this is my job," Deeks grits his teeth trying to control himself.

"And working for us is not?" Kensi throws in.

"It is, but I can't forget that I'm a cop the same way. And truth told, Ramsay might be dick, no, _is_ a dick, but he's made a case in point when he said that I slipped on my duties for LAPD," Deeks retorts.

"That's bullshit! You can't be everywhere," Kensi snorts. Really, he can't cut himself in half to be in two places at the same time.

"But, as liaison, I should be working both sides. And the last... _year..._ is it already? I've been here every day and was only off for short undercover ops during the weekends and holidays, so much about how much I gave on LAPD over the past. To me it's natural that people are pissed at me for that reason, even if I totally agree that Ramsay's taking it a bit far," Deeks argues.

"What was that with weekends?" Callen makes a face.

"What?" Deeks blinks at the agent.

"You said you worked undercover ops during weekends and holidays," Callen repeats, hugging his arms. Deeks bites his tongue. Darn, he never should've said that. He really has to start paying attention to that a bit more.

"Did I say that or did you just hear it?" Deeks narrows his eyes in the hope to make it ridiculous again.

"No, you said it," Kensi argues sternly.

"Did I say that or... did you both just hear it?" Deeks tries.

"Deeks, stop it!" Kensi curses.

"Fine... I may have said it what you heard," Deeks mutters. And once again he feels like the child of the group, and darn, he hates that.

"You are aware that this is the time you're supposed to... I don't know... sleep, rest, _not_ work – and I can't believe that I'm saying that to you now?" Sam shakes his head. The guy is always talking about what he does on his weekends, and that never came up. Up until now, Sam always believed that Deeks would rather die than... take work home. Deeks lets out a dry chuckle, "Rest for the wicked, that is."

"I mean that," Sam insists.

"And I mean it, too. You people. It's no big deal," Deeks replies.

"And why didn't I know about that?" Callen questions.

"Because the only one of the department who has to know is Hetty. And she got the information from either operative. Easy as that," Deeks shrugs. Really, it doesn't take a badass agent to keep a secret.

"Hetty?" Callen turns to the petite woman, who explains, "It's true what he says. The LAPD is his employer after all, so they have a right to call him off for cases when Mr. Deeks is not involved in an active NCIS operation, which... frankly... happens on weekends and holidays for the most part... and it is not my obligation or right to let you in on it, Mr. Callen. You are only to know for when Mr. Deeks is actually called off of an active op for NCIS, which never happened until now, though, gladly."

"And you just let him?" Callen grimaces, because that is what he doesn't get. Hetty is very protective of her little herd after all.

"There's nothing she can do about it, since my employer is still LAPD. It's in my contract just like that. They allow me to work here and share LAPD information for as long as I pay my duties to LAPD by filling out the required paperwork, and being there for them when I'm not on an active op for NCIS. That's the way my liaison activity works. That's not Hetty's fault or whatever," Deeks argues.

"This is getting better by the minute," Kensi mutters under her breath. Really, just when do they finally hit the bottom here?!

"Look, I don't get it what you're fussing about, coz is not like I have that contract since yesterday. I work this schedule in a while, and up until now there were no problems – coz you guys didn't know 'bout this! I enjoy the work here, but deep undercover work is still mostly with LAPD, which is, after all, what I'm supposed to do, as it says on my badge," Deeks argues.

"How do you do deep cover when you're only there for weekends?" Callen grimaces.

"Is this some kinda interrogation now again, or didn't I get the punchline?" Deeks retorts.

"Just trying wrap my head 'round something," Callen shrugs.

"Well, of course I don't set up a deep cover for a weekend job. That is only when on holidays. But I have a good range of deep cover approved aliases which are set as such. I just resurface as either person when needed, get some things straight, disappear again, and then I'm out for a surf in the morning before I hang around with you guys again. Easy as that," Deeks tells them.

"_Easy as that_? Are you nuts?" Kensi makes a face.

"Pecan nuts," Deeks jokes.

"Stop that! I mean it," Kensi insists angrily.

"And I mean it the same way, you folks. It's cute that you're so involved into this all of a sudden, but... for the last year I've dealt with this about just fine, at least you didn't fire me yet coz I screwed up as a result or so. I have a handle on this. So really, leave the overly concern for me at home or so. I don't need it," Deeks retorts angrily.

"Of course you need it! What if there's a shootout and no one's there to back you up?" Kensi argues.

"Then I take them out with a gun... or I start to sing, either way... something's gonna work," Deeks throws his hands in the air.

"Oh, bullshit!" Kensi turns away with a grunt.

"Kensi!" Deeks calls out to her, to which she turns back on the heel, "You're being ridiculous and you should know it!"

"But...," Deeks tries to, but Kensi is faster, "No, I'm your partner – I should've known about the weekend activities there!"

"It's classified!" Deeks cries out.

"You told me about other jobs before!" Kensi retorts.

"And those were not classified," Deeks argues. Don't they get this or are they just trying to make fun of him?!

"Now c'mon!" Kensi huffs.

"Kensi, calm down," Callen jumps in.

"I won't calm down! You could've been dead so many times – and none of us would know!" Kensi curses.

"Kensi – I am not dead, okay?" Deeks curses. He's alive, for goodness sake!

"D make me punch you!" Kensi grits her teeth at him.

"Kensi, stop. This is not the right time to be in each other's faces," Callen argues.

"G's right," Sam nods.

"Argh! You guys, how can you be calm about this?" Kensi gapes at them. This is serious! More than serious!

"We don't like it, but we can't change it now anyways. It happened," Callen throws in.

"Thank you," Deeks grumbles.

"We will discuss this later on, though," Callen adds. Deeks rolls his head, "Now _you_ c'mon!"

Callen already wants to say something in turn, but that is when suddenly Hetty jumps in, "Mr. Deeks, would you come with me for a moment?"

"But...," Deeks means to argue, but she just has to glare at him and he knows that this is futile, "... sure..."

"Monty can of course come with you," Hetty adds with a wink. Deeks picks him up, holding him over his head as he walks, "Heard that, pup, you get the special treatment. Such a good boy."

Hetty and Deeks walk to her desk where they have privacy. She settles down and motions the detective to do the same. He eases Monty back down on his lap, eying the short woman curiously, "I guess I shouldn't have said that with the weekends. It was a slip of tongue, I swear."

"Mr. Deeks, I didn't call you here because I'm mad that you revealed that to them. I thought it was _high_ time anyways," Hetty assures him.

"How's that?" Deeks blinks at her.

"You are working two jobs – and the others didn't know about that, not even your partner. Mr. Deeks, that is not healthy, not even for someone as good as you," Hetty explains.

"Thanks for the compliment, Hetty," Deeks huffs.

"I fear I didn't tell you that too often yet, Mr. Deeks," Hetty licks her lips.

"That's the way it stays special, you know?" Deeks smiles at her wearily.

"And maybe this would bring some more understanding for the rest of the group, so that they see what you actually do here," Hetty sighs.

"... you know I like the guys. But... I won't just rub it under their noses that I do that much work to make them shut up about how I'm all too easy-going. If they don't realize that themselves... then I think _they_ have to get something straight, not me," Deeks argues honestly. There were moments when he felt tempted to just yell it at the others when they were, once again, making fun about his attitude and that he takes things too easy. Deeks can take criticism, and he's not the one to feel hurt over a joke, or ten, but he never liked it to be degraded. At the LAPD people at least recognize him for his undercover work. They don't like him, but they respect him for that. As much as he loves the team... that is something they didn't quite figure yet. They didn't get off their high horses yet.

"Very true... very true...," Hetty exhales.

"But now it's blown, so what do we care about it now, huh?" Deeks huffs weakly.

"I think it might serve us better than the secret, Mr. Deeks," Hetty argues.

"Well, I don't know...," Deeks shrugs.

"So now...," Hetty begins, her voice steadier now.

"Here comes the lecture," Deeks hums.

"Mr. Deeks... I am asking you for a favor," she then says. And Deeks has to try hard not to gape at her. He blinks repeatedly. Did that just happen? Did he just say it or did he only hear it?

"Wh, what?" he brings out.

"I am asking you for a favor, Mr. Deeks, and I hope that you don't turn me down," Hetty goes.

"You're confusing me," Deeks narrows one eye.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty suddenly grabs his hand, "Please, let us help you on the case."

"Hetty, I don't need help to get this done. I can pull this off," Deeks insists.

"I know all that, Mr. Deeks," Hetty nods.

"Then why?" he asks. This is making less and less sense... and it's making no sense at all.

"Because we want to help you. We need to. The entire team is... suffering," Hetty admits.

"Oh, c'mon, Hetty. They are... they've worked without me before. The team was built like that before I ever came along. I'm the liaison, an asset," Deeks shakes his head.

"You are a valuable member to the team, and this family. And since you are gone, those three have nothing else in mind but how to get you back. They are hardly operating, and that is something I don't like," Hetty sighs with a smirk. He grins back at her.

"I need my team intact, Mr. Deeks. Now I got the opportunity to, well, _compare_, and... they were intact for as long as you came through that door over there every morning, but they are not since you have taken that assignment, which tells me that my team will only continue to be intact for as long as you are there... So... for the sake of the team, let us help you to speed things up so that you can return to your duty here at NCIS and make them intact again," Hetty says.

"Hetty, I'm aware that this is reverse psychology, okay?" Deeks huffs.

"Not even in the slightest. I am being perfectly earnest to you, Mr. Deeks... _Marty._ I know that the team doesn't want to show it to you as much as they definitely should, but they care for you, and they need you here, if only just to lighten up their day," Hetty argues.

"But why do you need my permission for this? You... you don't need anyone's permit if you want to get something. You just do it, coz you're probably the most influential woman in the entire world, perhaps even the universe. Why do I have to let you help me?" Deeks questions.

"For two reasons. One, I don't have and I won't have jurisdiction to involve my agents into the operation because it is clearly LAPD and we can't move around that circumstance," Hetty explains.

"Then you should be begging to Bates, or Ramsay," Deeks argues.

"And I did, and none of it worked. Which is my second reason. I have no jurisdiction to move in this operation. But I will move if one of my team is demanding it. If you tell me that you want our help, I send all jurisdictions to hell and help you. But I need your explicit permit for that. Otherwise I can't reconcile it with my conscience to do such," Hetty explains, putting as much credibility into it as she can.

"In how far?" Deeks frowns.

"You are in no dire danger, as far as I can tell. It would be against my moral codex to oppress my help, of such a form, on a person who is actually important to me, and someone whose work I very much appreciate. I know that you can get this done, Mr. Deeks, with or without our help. That is why. I trust you that can finish it – it's the how and how long that is frightening me. Yet... that is not up to me to demand from you, I can only ask you as your friend to allow us to aid," Hetty says. Deeks lets out a weary sigh, "Hetty, I just... I don't know."

"If you really don't want our help, if you can't possibly imagine having us in on it... then I will have to respect that. Of course, if I get to hear that you are in a life-and-death-situation, you can rest assured that I will kick all jurisdictions in the butt...," she smirks at him, "I will accept it out of respect for you and your ability, but... if there is the slightest doubt in you that you may run into trouble with this operation and can, possibly, imagine that you may use our help for the matter... then we are ready to do anything to help you complete what you started. And I will kick some ass over at LAPD, in your name."

"... sometimes I ask myself how I could ever live without you, Hetty," Deeks chuckles. She smirks at him.

"So there's really no catch to this?" he asks.

"No catch. Just an earnest proposal from... a friend to a friend," Hetty assures. Deeks bites his lower lip, contemplating, but then he says, "... you know... I guess I could really use some help..."

She squeezes his hand, "Thank you, Marty."

"I guess if at all I have to thank...," Deeks wants to say, but she interrupts, "Not at all. I asked you for a favor, you did me the favor. So I thank you, in the name of the team as well."

"I'm so gonna get it for that... Sam and Callen will hold that against me for as long as I live... or maybe for as long as they live... I'm younger, after all... might get lucky that one of them dies from heart-attack before that," Deeks smirks.

"They will not. And if they do, which I hardly doubt, then I will personally kick their ass. And you and I both know that they might be pretty fearless...," Hetty grins, and Deeks completes with a grin, "But anyone fears Ms. Hetty Lange."

"You got it right," she grins at him.

"... thanks for the concern," Deeks replies faintly.

"You are welcome," she nods, patting his hand.

"... I guess it's good to... you know... coz... I... for a while I really thought I lost it. That didn't happen to me in a while," Deeks admits, the grin crumbling to show his true colors, that he is also freaked and... simply exhausted.

"That happens even to the best," Hetty nods.

"I'm just thinking... I...," Deeks exhales.

"What?" she asks.

"I shouldn't even bother you with this. I bother you all enough," Deeks huffs.

"Mr. Deeks, please," Hetty insists.

"What if I can't do this anymore, you know? Undercover cop... that's what I am, that is who I am. That's what I'm good at, _damn_ good at. The only talent that kept me at LAPD coz the others just hated me for the rest... I could've failed on anything else, but when I'm undercover, no one's ever questioned my abilities or my rank, even the stupidest of asses at the LAPD. I had respect for that. And even if the guys here like to joke around when I do the homeless guy or whatever... I know that they respect me for exactly that skill. It defines me. But... if I lose that... I don't know," Deeks admits, his voice tear-stricken. This is nagging at him ever since he had the talk with Callen. What if he lost that edge? What if he can no longer do that?

"You didn't lose that ability, Mr. Deeks," Hetty assures him, holding on to his hand a bit more firmly again.

"How would you tell? I think it's actually part of the undercover job that you keep your head clear even in a messy situation. That is... not what I'm doing now," Deeks shakes his head, and with it shakes his voice.

"A moment of momentary confusion, Mr. Deeks. No more. No less. And even if you did lose whatever it is that you think you're losing, we, at the NCIS, know and appreciate all those other skills you are... _hated..._ for elsewhere. We see more in you than an undercover cop, Mr. Deeks. You are valuable for more than that," Hetty assures him.

"Thanks," Deeks nods, closing his eyes, daring to believe it.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about, with me, in private? Now would be the time?" Hetty asks.

"No, I think that was emotional enough for a day," Deeks smirks.

"Then I think it's time that we discuss our next steps," Hetty pats his hand again.

_"Our..._ didn't hear that one in a while," Deeks huffs with a smirk.

"And that is changed from this point on," Hetty assures. Both get up and walk back to the bullpen, where Eric and Nell now joined in, too. Upon catching sight of Deeks, Nell pulls him into a hug. "Whoa!"

"You scared us!" Nell whines.

"Sorry?" Deeks manages to say. He really didn't expect... that kind of a strong reaction.

"Seriously, dude," Eric shakes his head at him.

"Was not the main purpose. Was just... it had to be, you know? The job," Deeks explains.

"Make sure you don't scare us like that again!" Nell threatens him.

"I'll try," Deeks grins at her and pats her on the shoulders as she lets go, if a bit reluctantly.

"So now... what did you two discuss?" Callen asks curiously.

"If I have private conversation with Mr. Deeks, then I have private discussion with Mr. Deeks, Mr. Callen. I do not appreciate your nosiness," Hetty retorts.

"What? I thought you just gave him a lecture so he finally gets his...," Sam wants to say, but Hetty intervenes, "Whatever you're thinking now, don't say it."

"Feels good to be the teacher's favorite for once," Deeks winks at her.

"Deeks, what's going on?" Kensi asks.

"Mr. Deeks is so kind to let us in on the operation," Hetty declares.

"So kind to... are you...," Sam wants to say something, but again, Hetty is faster, "Yes, Mr. Deeks was so kind upon my pleading to him. He does me a huge favor with this, since all of you are bugging me out of my mind with working things halfway."

"No way! Hey, we're doing...," Sam means to argue, but for the third time, Hetty is getting the upper hand, "You are awfully behind schedule – and not nearly as efficient as you normally are. Don't even go there with me, Mr. Hanna. I know the results better than you all do. Which is why I'm glad Mr. Deeks agreed to take the risk of letting us in on his case. We will serve as the observation part, so that we know that Mr. Deeks is covered – since the LAPD, sadly, is not fulfilling this duty very well... or at all. Anything else will be decided by Mr. Deeks and me."

"Heard that? You get to play boss," Sam smirks.

"I feel so flattered," Deeks grins.

"Is good to have you back," Sam winks at him.

"Not yet. That's only once this case is over, but... I'm glad to be back," Deeks nods.

Maybe they can work this after all. _Together._


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hello everyone, thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry that I took that long to upload a new chapter. I have a gap to fill in the story, so that takes a bit of time. I'm sorry ;)  
Well, hope you'll like it , review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

After Deeks agreed to let the team in, they made their way to the Ops to discuss the next steps.

"So okay, since Hetty made you boss... you update us. Whatcha got?" Callen asks, giving stage to the detective. Deeks nods with appreciation.

"Alright, I guess you have the identities by now, which means you know the general stats, correct?" Deeks starts, one arm wrapped over his chest, the other hand to his chin.

"You got it," Nell nods.

"Alright, so this group, the Swagger Gang... we are seven members... I mean... six plus me," Deeks bites the inside of his cheek. He has to stop messing this up or else the guys will never let this go and just take him for a nutjob till kingdom comes.

"What can you tell us about them?" Callen provides, and for once Deeks is glad that no one is pressing the issue.

"Okay, so there is Joe, my roommate. He is a silent guy. Never says more than he has to, like... _really_ has to. He's a bit like the Sphinx in _Gone in 60 Seconds_. Joe doesn't like to call people, he _only_ texts. If you call him, he will just punch in some random number, hang up, and then write you a text in turn. He's a skilled surfer and doesn't do drugs in contrast to the rest. He drinks way more, though. Like... _way_ more... He is extremely calm, to the point that I actually watch out if he's still breathing. Yet, if someone gets close to his friends, he is absolutely ruthless. As can be seen, he is huge and I think even Sam would have a hard time with him in the ring," he explains. The others grimace. On the one hand, they are impressed with his skill of observation, on the other hand... he knows way too much about those guys. That means he is really, really close to them. And that is when the lines blur.

"Then there is Luke, the chap of the group. He's the newest member after me. He's the typical _live-into-the-day-type-of-a-guy_. He smokes pot and sniffs cocaine on occasion, but he's not really addicted? Or at least he can live without in days and weeks and not show any signs of withdrawal. He has a knack for computers, figures, coz he works part-time as a programmer in a tiny firm downtown. He is the one who usually handles the equipment if we have it. And he's the one usually holding the camera for the videos. The others told me that they already demolished two of those because they are just too stupid and always drop them," Deeks chuckles at the memory. _Oh, darn_. He quickly sobers up and puts on a serious face again before he continues, "Then we have our two sets of sweethearts. First... Will and Jen. Sex friends in the purest sense."

Kensi shoots him a glance, to which Deeks throws his hands up in surrender, "I can't help it. That's the way it is. They hate each other to blood, then love each other again... and that is when they have sex, mostly, no matter when or where or who's standing next to them. Even though they make out, neither one lives monogamously. Stands to reason, both are bisexual and enjoy it that way," Deeks goes on. The others frown. This group is... _odd._

"Did the guy try to land on you?" Sam jokes.

"Actually... yes," Deeks blurts out. _Oh well_.

"Seriously?" Sam laughs.

"Sam," Kensi warns him, though she actually has to smirk at that, too.

"I always take it as a compliment. _Anyway..._ They are extremely impulsive and the ones who take LSD occasionally. If someone's addicted, then it's them. They pick fights all the while, in bars, in clubs. Jen even started a major cat-fight in a shopping mall over a tank-top, or so she told me," Deeks goes on, having to chuckle at the memory when Jen told him that, but then goes on "Will is a crazy stuntman on the board and in real life. Talks much, thinks little. He is loyal to the group, and would pick any fight to defend their honor, but he's also easily aggravated and brings most trouble, along with his sweetheart."

"Then those are the two who make most trouble on the jobs also? Two stood out, but we couldn't identify them with the masks," Kensi nods.

"Yeah, exactly, that's them. They are shit-up crazy people, simple as that," Deeks huffs. Even if they are adorable for that in a weird sense. _Oh darn_, why won't his mind stop throwing that stuff at him?! Deeks coughs lightly before he continues, "Then there is Liz, Nick's girl and second in command. She is a bombshell, but no decoration. She plans with him and she may also take the lead when he is not around. She is pretty much the love of his life. They know each other since high school, but it was an on-off-relationship for years to come. Both just always ended up in bed with someone else coz they enjoyed getting drunk just a bit too much. Nevertheless she was and will always be utmost loyal to Nick and the group. Even when they have their fights, she never lets anything come to those two pillars: Nick and the gang. They are in a 'steady' relationship for half a year now, with fidelity included. Since then they are inseparable, pretty much. She is jealous a lot, just as he is, what made it kinda problematic because Nick is the born flirter... he flirts with anyone and anything, even with dudes. He just likes it like that."

"Oh, I know someone who's _just_ like that," Kensi snorts with a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, and that actually helped me to get into Nick's favor," Deeks grins.

"Did he try to land on you also?" Sam throws in with a chuckle.

"Yep. Then we made out, married, and now we wanna make babies, didn't you know?" Deeks retorts, surprised himself that his voice actually rose at that. Really, normally he takes banter for what it is, banter, but now... he could go through the roof because of it. "Sorry," he adds quickly. Sam nods, gladly without feeling offended. Deeks continues after shaking his head lightly, "Anyways, Nick's a high school drop-out whose only purpose in life was and is to get the best wave. Bodhi in _Point Break_... just in real life. He is extremely charismatic, easy-going, and good-looking, which is what makes his life fairly easy to handle."

"How's his connection to the criminal society? More than what stands in the reports?" Callen asks.

"He was involved into minor crime only before this job started. Mostly some bar fights, drug and alcohol abuse... _and_ nudity in public, as far as I know," Deeks shrugs.

"Yep," Nell confirms with a smug grin on her face.

"I bet you enjoyed those pictures," Deeks winks at her.

"Surely did, my new screen saver," the analyst snickers.

"Well, he loves Liz and the gang. They are his family and best friends. Nothing comes only close to the Swagger Gang. The only reason why I got in was because there is one thing that even surpasses the team," Deeks explains.

"And that is?" Callen questions.

"The waves. Surfing is more than a lifestyle to them. It is their life. Their philosophy. Their reason to breathe. They have a good day only if they caught a good wave. If they didn't, that day was a waste of time. They are free spirits. They wanna do nothing but surf. And I... I mean Kyle... lives by that philosophy and... well, I pulled all my surfing skills to impress them. This mix somehow worked," Deeks scratches the back of his head. This won't come out right. Damn, damn, damn.

"So surfing is the key," Callen nods.

"Absolutely, yes. It's their cosmos, their reason to live. They kept jobs only to get enough money to travel," Marty shrugs.

"To where?" Sam makes a face.

"To the waves," Deeks grins. God, when Nick told him where they went surfing... his skin itches only just thinking about it... wait, _Kyle_ thinks that. Deeks is a detective who is giving the briefing, c'mon, Deeks, pull yourself together!

"What does that mean?" Sam grimaces.

"Many surfers travel to different countries to catch the best waves, right?" Kensi supplies. Deeks winks at her, "Right. They went around the globe to catch the best waves this planet has to offer. They want to be in the ocean, non-stop. It's their life, I can only repeat it. It's a philosophy, and not just something that's in or _chic._ To them... it's as natural as breathing, _really_." God, it was so amazing to just spend the day hitting the waves, cutting through them, just to paddle back to shore, your muscles burning, fall into the wet sand, and have the guys singing nonsense songs... Deeks bites the inside of his cheek bloody this time. _Go away already, Kyle_!

"What about the drugs and alcohol?" Callen questions. If they do drugs, then surfing can't be their only purpose in life, right?

"More of a side symptom. They are fed up with society, pretty much, because most people don't get their lifestyle or way of living in general. With drugs... you just forget everything else and that is what they want. By the end of the day, there's just the guys and the ocean," Deeks explains, "Well, as I said, everything revolves around Nick. He's the light and the others are the moths attracted to him. His nature is... likable."

"Okay, I hear a 'but' somewhere," Kensi smirks.

"_But_ he's also a straight-up choleric. He's from zero to two hundred in less than a second. One wrong word and he punches you to the ground and you see stars. If alcohol is thrown into the mix, be sure that is no pretty ending. He almost killed one guy coz he made out with Liz, and that with bare fists," Deeks explains. He saw that on Nick and even he felt intimidated for a few seconds, as a detective. The team leader suddenly gets this flash in his eyes and then nothing holds him anymore.

"So he's dangerous?" Sam asks.

"Well, you shouldn't underestimate him, but if you ask me if he's mentally unstable... no," Deeks shakes his head.

"You just said he lashes out for nothing," Callen argues.

"And he does, but he only lashes out for two things: First, there's Liz, obviously. If someone tries to land on her and he sees it, that guy goes straight to hospital. Second, disloyalty. If someone screws with the team or with him, he doesn't hesitate to beat you to pulp, literally. He mostly has it under control, though, because it's just those two things. On a job, he usually keeps a calm head and even pulls back Will and Jen when they have their funny time and just want to smash people's faces, but that is because he is goal-oriented thinker," Deeks explained. That is the thing about Nick. In his position as undercover cop, Deeks always had to fear that Nick would smell it that Deeks is lying, because the guy is really good at sensing such things, but somehow he got around it until now, even if there are those moments when he saw that flash in Nick's eyes. Just thinking about it makes Deeks's skin crawl a bit.

"How did they get into that trouble, then?" Callen questions.

"Well, they worked jobs, but never kept them, safe for Joe, who's worked in the same body shop ever since he finished high school. The others just always blow it up when they take off for a surf or come to work drunk or drugged, or both. They don't care. But they see the necessity to earn money to have the freedom to surf. Nick, Will, and Jen are the only ones who do surfing kinda professionally, and go to competitions. They do it solely for the money coz otherwise they don't want to have to do with it," Deeks explains.

"Why is that?" Sam makes a face.

"Many 'real' surfers regard it as something bad. It corrupts their way of surfing, this pure sense of the term. If your philosophy is affordable with some lame-o contract and a few fancy new boards, then you're no real surfer, easy as that," Deeks shrugs. That is actually one of the reasons why Deeks (even before this case) usually doesn't do competitions either, at least the big-scale ones. You don't surf against each other, you surf for the wave. If you don't get that, then you are no real surfer who's actually living it.

"Then why do they do it?" Kensi frowns.

"Nick is goal-oriented, still, so he sees that they have to do something to earn money. They just do it in smaller competitions, so it's not the almost bad," Deeks shrugs.

"That doesn't explain yet why and how they got into this other business," Callen argues.

"Right, well, it revolves around those competitions," Deeks explains.

"How?" Sam questions.

"As far as I know, it was then that they were approached by the guy who's now their boss. He acts as a scout. Nick told me that the guy said they had talent and wanted a meeting. They only agreed because he offered a fancy meal in a restaurant for the group. He then confessed to them that he is 'not only' a scout," Deeks explains, "He offered them easy money, and thus more time to surf. With his equipment and resources, they could perform couple of robberies, make enough money to afford the trips and all that... and that is how they got dragged in."

Deeks licks his lips. If he had only been there when this started to tell Nick that this was a bad idea. Really, they are just too easy-believing about these things. He knows... _darn, Kyle, stop thinking_!

"Did you meet that guy yet?" Callen asks.

"No. I'm too new. I have to prove myself before that," Deeks shakes his head.

"Okay, so now we know how they got into it and we know something about the team dynamics," Callen concludes, but Deeks holds up his hand, "To that I have to say one more thing."

"Sure, go ahead," Callen shrugs.

"There is one other thing about the team dynamics that you should be aware of. We have the core: Nick, Liz, and Joe. They went to the same high school and caught the first waves together, which makes them brothers and sisters in the second closest sense of the term after a relation of blood. The others only joined later once they were already adult. Will was taken because of his crazy skills on the board. Jen befriended Liz quite easily... as far as I know they even...," he makes a popping sound with his mouth.

"Deeks...," Kensi warns him.

"I just say what I heard. As I said... they are _very_ open in that regard. Well, and Luke came in about half a year ago, I think he's a cousin to Joe, though he never confirmed it... because he doesn't talk," Deeks smirks. And the hell he tried to get that out of Joe. That was the worst round of beer pong he's ever played... and lost. _Kyle, stop it_!

"Well, Liz and Nick make all calls. And in the end... Nick makes them. Liz does some of the coordination, but on the mission, she usually lets him take the lead," Deeks carries on, trying to focus on this here again, being a detective, being Marty Deeks.

"So what was LAPD's plan?" Callen asks.

"The plan was to infiltrate the group first, then find out about the boss, get to the boss, blow the boss up, end of story," Deeks shrugs.

"You forgot to get the group by the balls," Sam reminds him.

"... yeah, right, that, too...," Deeks grimaces sheepishly, but then quickly returns to the topic, "Well, up until now it has been my primary focus to gain their trust so that they bring me to the boss."

"Why didn't you just try out with these competitions, if he plays as scout there?" Kensi asks.

"Because that guy is after groups, preferably surfer gangs. I could've gone to those competitions myself, but he never would have approached me. And a group of undercover detectives would've only made matters for worse," Deeks makes a face.

"Why?" Sam knit his eyebrows at the detective.

"Coz they suck at surfing? And because we wanted to move into an established group. If we had introduced our own team... it could've taken years till he'd let us work a job that would've given us a chance to turn him in. That guy already dodged some bullets from LAPD," Deeks sighs.

"In how far?" Callen asks.

"Well, it made the round that he acts as scout to get to those people, so police caught him there and dragged him to LAPD. Thing is that we couldn't prove him anything other than perhaps hiring these guys, and that as a 'scout', so we couldn't turn him in for that," Deeks explains.

"But now that you were in and did some robberies... can't you charge him for that?" Sam argues.

"Nope, because he didn't touch the prize yet," Deeks shrugs.

"Huh?" Kensi frowns.

"It stays in a safe hideout, pretty much. And he just waits for the right opportunity to send his minions to get it," Deeks shrugs.

"So they just wait till no one bothers anymore? That doesn't seem very refined," Callen argues.

"It's not. It's very simple, actually. They just wait till some time passed. Then they get it. Nick told me that the boss has some people who make the jewels money, or do the laundering for the bank robberies they also did once in a while. The group is paid for each gig. If they get the job done... fairly regular and good payment, so to speak," Deeks explains.

"And can't we just go to that hideout and get it?" Kensi asks. Deeks shakes his head, "We surely could, but that wouldn't bring us anything. We'd only prove that the gang hid the jewels, but the boss would walk out of this unscathed."

"What if they told the police?" Sam argues.

"They wouldn't," Deeks shakes his head, "No matter how stupid it is, they wouldn't. It's against their codex, and they are sadly not smart enough to see that this might be their best chance, so... problem remains, we can't link the boss to the crime."

"Unless?" Callen picks up on the cue.

"_Unless_ I see him and can get a statement from him, or catch him with the hands in the cookie jar," Deeks shrugs.

"So plan remains, you have to get them to bring you to the boss," Callen concludes.

"Right," the detective nods.

"And how do you think will that happen?" Sam questions.

"Nick's already implied couple of times that I've proven myself and that the meet might come about soon. I'm counting on it that he likes me as much as a friend as I... as _he_ does," Deeks explains, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly before he carries on, "If that doesn't work, I have intentions to mess with the group dynamics."

"That's dangerous if they realize," Callen argues.

"I know, but it might be the only way," Deeks grimaces.

"And how would you do that?" Sam argues.

"I'd just try to make Nick believe that Liz is in bed with someone else," Kensi shrugs.

"You little minx. No, that wouldn't work, at all," Deeks snickers, to which Kensi tilts her head, "But you just said that he's extremely jealous."

"And heads would roll, but Nick wouldn't ever throw her out. He'd cut off an arm before he'd do that. Liz is part of the core. Even if they cheat on each other, they always stay best friends," Deeks explains. It's really hard to explain, but... even if they aren't lovers, for the moment, they are still... siblings? _Ugh,_ that just sounded weird. But that's what it is: they are family. And Nick wouldn't ever let anything let happen to his clan.

"What about Luke? He is the newest one, right?" Sam suggests, but Deeks shakes his head again, "He's related to Joe, by blood, and even if not, Joe is fairly protective of him. He makes sure Luke keeps his job and all. Joe would ram me into the ground if I said something about Luke, without a word."

"Then what link would you attack?" Callen asks, actually curious what Deeks would have in mind.

"If nothing works, I go with Will," Deeks shrugs.

"Why is that?" Callen asks, though he would have picked him also.

"Because he is crazy and impulsive. I don't think it'd come as a surprise that he might do something that is not alright with the group's philosophy to get drugs, for instance. Nick also implied a few times that Will is walking on thin ice in a while," Deeks explains, "Plus, if I say that I saw him using the money for that purpose or so, he will lash out at me and only intensify the suspicion. He isn't smart enough to verbally defend himself, really. So he just jumps someone and tries to beat the living shit out of them. If I get to Will, then Jen will break away, and because she is good friends with Liz, it may put extra pressure on Nick. But I would rather try to bypass such a confrontation. The risk is high that this would fall back on me. I will only do that if I see no other way."

"That might be for the best," Callen nods, "Well, without meaning to interfere here... question is how we can help now. I would suggest that we do some observation for the group."

"If you aren't too obvious with it, should be fine," Deeks nods, "but without comms. They'd go to waste in the water anyways, and it wouldn't get us anywhere if we just recorded one of their statements or so. We have to get to the boss after all."

"Agreed. And I would rather have someone in with you, to be perfectly honest," Callen says with a grimace. He knows this might get Deeks's anger flaring again. And Deeks does make a face, which is why Callen quickly adds, "Look, I don't say that to degrade you in some way, I just say that maybe this can serve as your own little... safety net? It may keep you grounded. But if you don't want, then... well, our operation, Hetty's said it."

Deeks contemplates. He would like to say that everything is perfect, but Kyle is bubbling up inside of him again and again, even on worst occasions, that can't be good. It can't be good because he actually believed he was Kyle. So yeah, maybe he needs a safety net... a little safety net.

"Kensi can come with," he eventually declares, though he can't help sounding a bit defensively.

"Really?" Kensi blinks. She actually expected her partner to put up more of a fight.

"Yeah. I mean... you guys are out. Neither one can surf as far as I know. The guys saw you, Callen, so no way I can pass you as a friend now. Eric and Nell should be here for the technical things. And Kensi is best applicant anyways. She can surf and she's the type," Deeks explains, actually glad that his brain came out with an explanation that doesn't lead to his identity crisis again. Now it actually sounds like it's a rational decision. Upon the last comment, Kensi punches him in the arm lightly.

"Plus, I told them that I have a girl, so that would actually work," Deeks adds.

"Why did you?" Kensi asks curiously. Deeks just gives it a shrug, "I had to make up a story about why I don't take drugs. Coz they normally make you, sorta."

"How did the girlfriend help, then?" Kensi asks, though she is definitely not pleased. It's always dangerous if drugs are thrown into the mix... and if they make "Kyle" take them, too... this could really, really escalate.

"I said that I promised her not to take drugs. Nick went with it. He gets that. He'd do a lot for Liz, too, so...," Deeks explains, but then bites the other side of his cheek, the other is already hurting. He is talking way too much about the gang.

"Oh, okay," she nods. Kensi is actually relieved that Deeks came up with this. If it is as he says and the leader doesn't call him upon it, then only the better.

"Okay, then we do that," Callen nods.

"Fern, that means you gotta change, still," Deeks smirks at Kensi, who is rolling her eyes, "You're enjoying this way too much already."

"You got no idea. But hurry it up, sweety, Nick and the others will be back shortly," Deeks snickers mischievously, "And bikini is mandatory." She nudges him in the arm again, but then the two leave Ops to go downstairs.

"What do you think, G?" Sam turns to his partner, now that Deeks is out of eavesdrop. Callen shrugs with a grimace, "He is struggling, that much is obvious."

"Well, but maybe Kensi will help him... stay him. And I never thought I'd hope for that," Sam makes a face. No, that is something he definitely never thought would be at stake. Actually, Sam believed that pigs would fly before Deeks would change something about himself. He loves the way he is, or at least he constantly says so.

"Gentlemen, that is nothing to joke about," Hetty suddenly speaks from behind them, making both agents jump.

"What?! Where the hell were you?! You... I almost had a heart-attack!" Sam brings out.

"Skills, Mr. Hanna," Hetty smirks mischievously.

"Well, what do you say?" G asks, "About Deeks."

"I suppose it's hardly arguable that it is the state of affairs that he is struggling, Mr. Callen," Hetty grimaces. No, it's obvious, sadly.

"Yeah... did you call up Nate?" Callen asks, "I mean... maybe that'd help?"

"I did, but he is tied up with his latest mission, at least for another week, if not longer," Hetty explains with a shake of her head.

"What about another psychologist?" Sam argues.

"You really think Deeks would talk to one?" Callen throws in. Because he doubts it.

"Hetty could force him," Sam suggests.

"I can't and I won't, Mr. Hanna," Hetty replies sternly, causing Sam to frown, "Why? You can just say that he gets fired if he doesn't do that or so. I mean... this obviously can't continue."

"That is exactly what we won't do, and I do not wish that you mention this idea another time, Mr. Hanna," Hetty argues, now actually angrily.

"Why?" Sam questions.

"Hetty means to say that now, Deeks trusts us far enough to help him. If we demand that from him before the case is closed, be sure he'll just tell us to screw ourselves and make this a one-man-show again. And there's nothing we can do, then," Callen explains, and Hetty agrees, "We mustn't lose Mr. Deeks all over again."

"So what? We just shrug at this and pretend this didn't happen?" Sam argues, allowing concern to show.

"Oh, be assured that Mr. Deeks will have a lengthy discussion with Mr. Getz once this case is closed. _That_ is when I get to threaten him again, but at this moment, it's Mr. Deeks's case and it will stay that way," Hetty declares.

"Alright, I guess we should also put on some stuff that screams more tourist. How are you and Hawaii shirts?" Callen smirks at his partner.

"Not mentioned in the same sentence," Sam grunts dismissively.

"You would look lovely in them," Callen insists playfully.

"What? You look like the typical tourist douche-bag. We just have to put some sunscreen on your nose, a stupid hat, some sandals and said Hawaii shirt... people would instantly buy that," Sam retorts.

"And with you the same. Hey, how about partner look?" Callen suggests.

"Only in your dreams," Sam mutters.

"Only in yours," Callen snickers. With that the two make their way downstairs also. Hetty glances at the screens mindfully.

She still has a bad feeling about all this.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks for the great feedback, I very much appreciate it!  
Okay, so... next chapter ahead ;)  
Hope you'll like it.  
Read, review, and enjoy ;)

* * *

After the prep-up, the guys are making their way to the beach where Deeks is supposed to meet up with the Swagger Gang. Sam and Callen are driving together, and so do Kensi and Deeks.

"I really like that bikini on you, Kensalina," Deeks snickers at the rainbow colored bikini. She has her hair in a loose hairdo so that it looks shorter than it usually is and wears huge sunglasses, both precautions taken to make sure that even if Ramsay is having Deeks watched, they won't recognize her as Kensi Blye right away. At his comment, Kensi just gives it a roll of her eyes, "You remember last time I showed up like this? And how it ended in disaster, because you were too stupid?"

"Yeah... that was... rough," Deeks smirks, remembering the bar fight. It feels better than he thought, to be back on the team. Deeks wasn't always used to having that, no, he mostly operated alone on his undercover assignments for LAPD, actually, but now that the NCIS made him the liaison... the guys grew on him, and so did this feeling of, well, _belonging._

"Okay, so what do I have to know about Kyle?" Kensi asks, trying to keep it professional.

"Nothing much. Carefree type of guy, surfer from the bottom of his heart. Works in Milo's bar, lives with Joe, is in L.A. for a short while now... likes ice cream and Daniels... I never had to say much about my past. Past doesn't matter much to those guys. Only thing is, as I said, that you, as my girl, made me get off the drugs after I kinda... _escalated,"_ he explains. She frowns at him incredulously.

"I said that I was so high I ran around naked singing YMCA," he admits, unable to hide a smile.

"Speaking from real-life experiences here?" Kensi laughs.

"No, I just figured that the most outrageous stories sell like hell. If you can deliver that with a straight face, people buy it no matter what," he snickers. Even a detective has his tricks.

"Right," she snorts sarcastically.

"Either way, you're my girl and you got me outta that tough spot," he goes on, "But... as a fair warning, you shouldn't show off as badass surfer coz they might put it to test."

"Hey, I'm decent," Kensi argues.

"But still a novice," Deeks smirks, "and you don't talk _'surf'."_

_"Whatever,_ okay, fine, is your call," she snorts, "anything else? Does Kyle have a last name?"

"Rogers," Deeks shrugs, to which Kensi can't help the comment, "Not very creative, is it?"

"We're not really picky at LAPD," Deeks smirks.

"Do I have a name yet?" Kensi asks.

"I could call you Fern or Kensalina?" Deeks jokes.

"You try, you get kicked in the crotch, trust me," Kensi warns him. And he knows that she means it just that way. He holds up his hands in surrender as he speaks, "I was actually thinking about Elena. I like that sound... is a _bit_ like Kensalina."

"Elena it is, then. Do I have a job, or do I just hang around like Kyle does?" Kensi asks, purposely referring to Kyle as Kyle.

"I didn't say anything specific," Deeks shrugs, "so you can go with whatever you feel fits you and your character. Maybe something in a bureau or so, at least something... down to earth, you know? You're supposed to ground me, after all."

"Oh, trust me, I keep you grounded for sure, partner," she smirks, but then turns serious, "I will."

"Thanks," he smirks faintly.

"I'm glad that you're... back, by the way," she admits in a hushed voice. Deeks nods, "Well, I'm not back as in '_back'_, but... it's good to have you guys around now. I just have a bad feeling about this, to be honest."

"Me, too," Kensi grimaces, grabbing the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"Does that mean you were worried about me?" he smirks, but she turns to him with a serious face, "Yes, I was worried about you, I still am. I didn't know where my partner was, for weeks. What did you expect, huh?"

"I'm sorry," he grimaces. Deeks can't stand it to make Kensi sad. He licks his lips before he adds, "It was coz of the job. Ramsay gave me orders not to involve you."

"I know," Kensi exhales, she knows he'd never purposely hurt her, "it just sucks."

"Yeah, totally," he laughs. That sums it up pretty well. This situation simply _sucks._

They soon reach the beach. Both get out of the car and make their way to the coast. Sam and Callen already arrived before, so that it doesn't seem as though they drove together. They also parked the cars far apart. Both are messing around with a street map, for show, acting like tourists. The two Senior Agents are in casual beach wear (both eventually voted against the Hawaii shirts). Sam is wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, Callen wears big sunglasses also, as matters of precaution. They nod briefly when Kensi and Deeks pass them by as they head down the coastline.

"Don't we have to get your board?" Kensi asks.

"No, Nick and the others bring it. Joe is the only one who's got a car that has enough... _roof..._ to put them on, and I had it fixed in the shop, so Nick was so nice to take it along last time...," he shrugs, grimacing. This feels like Kyle again. It feels _way_ too much like Kyle already. It's as though the guy instantly creeps back once he smells the ocean. _Damn you, Kyle._

"Okay, then do we head out?" Kensi asks, noting Deeks's lunatic tone, but chooses to leave it now.

"Yeah, but I give you a warning. Though I know that you're sweet as sugar, you really have to put that to display. That means no vicious kicking whatsoever," he declares. Kensi stares daggers at him.

"We had that before, so please, just... _play nice_," Deeks pleads her. She rolls her eyes, but then nods her head, "Fine, okay. I will behave like a _cute little doll_."

Deeks grins, then grasps her around the waist, and both start to head down the beach. She shoots him a glance, but then figures it's best to simply go with the flow, for now anyways. Though she will do something if he goes too far, of course.

Callen and Sam look at each other, and G smirks, "Wow, he's really playing the boss for once. Kensi didn't smack him yet."

Sam laughs, "He'll get that later, I'm sure."

Kensi and Deeks make their way further down the coastline, giving their best impression of a couple in love. "Ah, there they are," Deeks smirks and waves at the group, who is standing near the water, boards rammed into the sand. As the group catches sight of Kyle approaching, they start to holler, "Kyle-O, Kyle-O, Kyle-O!"

Kensi turns to him, "I bet you _totally_ enjoy that much attention."

Deeks laughs, "It's their way of greeting people. What can I say? But now, c'mon, _Elena."_

"Lead the way, _Kyle,"_ she mimics him.

They soon catch up to the rest.

"Yo, Kyle, you're late!" Luke greets him, running up to the two. Deeks grabs him in the neck like a big brother would, turning him back around to walk up to the others, "I'm never late, you dork. The other people are just too early."

"Oh, whatever, man!" Luke huffs, pulling his hands off, "And who's that pretty Lady?"

"You try to land on her, you lose a hand, now get going," Deeks rolls his eyes, pushing him ahead, "Yo, guys!"

"Hey, glad you could make it," Nick greets him with a bro-hug, "And you brought a guest. Well, hello there."

"Guys, this is Elena, my girl," Deeks introduces her. Kensi flashes the sweetest of smiles, waving her hands at the group.

"Hi, everyone. Kyle's told me a lot about you," she greets them also. The tall brunet leader lets out a throaty laugh as he pats Deeks on the back, "I hope not all bad things."

"Oh, _every_ dirty little secret," Deeks smirks, to which Kensi adds, "And I immediately twittered it."

The others grin at her, that's a good sign.

"So, how did it go with the boards?" Deeks asks, "everything went okay?"

"Didn't you see that beauty over there?" Nick nods at the board next to him, Deeks smirks with a flash of happiness in his eyes, which doesn't go unnoticed by Kensi, "Wow, that's... almost as pretty as my sweetheart, but _just_ almost."

He kisses her on the cheek before he makes a face, "But now, my manners. Didn't even introduce you guys properly... probably because you're just so unimportant. Okay, Elena, those are the idiots I hang around with. Here you have Nick, the sleepy head over there's my roommate Joe, the pretty Lady in pink answers to the name of Jen, and then we have the Queen, Liz."

"Is really nice to meet you," Kensi repeats another time.

"... but wait, we're missing one member," Deeks frowns, but then he is already tackled from the side, and it's only thanks to being a detective that he doesn't topple over. "Jesus," he cries out, "Will, you're such a monkey, now leggo already."

He plants his palm right on Will's cheek and pushes him off playfully.

"That is the missing member, Will. The fool of the group. His mom was a chimpanzee, his dad a clown, or so we figure," Deeks introduces him to Kensi. Will flashes a toothy smile as he gets back up.

"So she's the reason you didn't come with, huh?" Nick smirks, running his fingers through the slightly curly medium-length hair.

"Yeah, actually," Deeks lies with a smile on his face. Well, it's technically no lie, because he wanted to see her, but not _her..._ but Kensi, not Elena. _Ugh_, alter egos are just too confusing.

"Well, then I understand. I was already worried that you didn't stand up to us," Nick grimaces, now actually looking angry. Kensi starts to get the idea here. When that guy smells betrayal, he is instantly furious, but in the next moment, he is all smiley and happy again.

Nick goes over to Liz to stand next to her, "Hey, now we could do double dates."

"Hey, and what about us?!" Will cries out, feeling offended.

"You two behave like animals. And past has proven that when you two date, you just want to kill each other," Nick huffs.

"True again...," Will shrugs. Jen grabs him by the scalp and pulls him to the side playfully.

"You're such a noodle," she grumbles.

"So, Elena, what do you do for a living?" Liz asks curiously, but also quite calculating. The blond beauty is testing her, that much is for sure, but the Junior Agent will surely win that competition.

Kensi smirks, "I work as a secretary in a small firm downtown, you know... it's enough for two weeks of holidays abroad per year, and cocktails on the weekends."

"And how did you meet?" Jen asks with a snicker, "Coz Kyle never says anything about it."

"For good reason, you gossip addict," Deeks rolls his eyes.

"Well, it's not that much of a grand story... I saw him surf one day, and I was totally amazed," she smiles at him, faking lovey-dovey feelings, "so I just took my chance and talked to him, asked if he's professional... well, we got along, had a drink or two, and... worked from there."

"Jen just always thinks people have to do the romantic comedy shit because her life is anything _but_ romantic," Luke laughs, but then Jen is already tackling him down, growling like a cheetah. The two start to tumble over the sand, Will simply jumps atop of the two and joins the fight. Kensi makes a face... those guys are _really_ weird.

"Children, behave!" Nick calls out, though he doesn't mean it. He flashes a smile at Kensi and Deeks.

"Well, is good to know that Kyle has someone to keep him out of trouble, coz we surely bring him into enough already," Nick smirks. Kensi flashes a smile, muttering "You got no idea..." under her breath.

"He's wrong," Deeks smirks, "he's getting us into even more trouble."

"Don't listen to him," Nick rolls his eyes, "he's just mad that he still gets the shit-jobs."

"Whatever, dude," Deeks laughs.

"Well, I hope is okay that I came with. It's just that I wanted to meet his friends. He talked about you so much," Kensi smiles sheepishly.

"All of Kyle's friends are our friends, easy as that," Nick assures her.

"Yo, Nick, Liz, ya comin'?! We're hittin' the waves, like right now!" Luke yells, already throwing himself into the waves, "Kyle, c'mon! Dinner's getting cold!"

"Honey?" Nick turns to Liz, but she waves her hands dismissively, "I'm not in the mood today."

"How can you _not_ be in the mood?" Nick jokes.

"Baby, I wanna work on my tan a bit, alright?" she retorts with a hiss. Nick shrugs and lets go of her, turning his attention to Deeks, "but you're comin', right? I need some love here."

Deeks turns to Kensi questioningly, mimicking the insecure fresh boyfriend who is still seeking his girl's approval. She flashes a smile, stepping a bit closer to Liz, "I'll stay here, you go surf."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Nick laughs. Deeks nudges him in the side, "Dude, I don't try to hit on Liz, you keep your pet names away from my girl."

"What? I call you sweetheart, too," Nick insists, "and teddy and sweetie pie and..."

Deeks rolls his eyes, before he playfully kicks him in the lower back to get him going, "Just get your butt into the water already, you moron. You wanted to test the new board."

Nick makes a dramatic war cry as he dashes into the waves, Deeks short up behind him. Kensi turns her attention to Liz. And Deeks didn't lie when he referred to her as a bombshell. An absolutely stunning surfer beauty. Tanned, curvy, long blonde locks, and brown eyes. Yet, she doesn't seem simple-minded, at least she stands up to Nick, which means something... given his _weird_ character. The Junior Agent decides to settle down next to the female surfer, but keeps a well measured distance between them.

"Boys," she smirks. Liz just rolls her eyes.

"I totally envy you guys for the whole surfing thing. I mean, I surf a bit myself, but not even remotely as good as you folks," Kensi begins.

"It's not about talent. We just do it," Liz murmurs. Yeah, she doesn't trust Elena, that much is for sure.

"Yeah, Kyle's told me that," Kensi nods.

"Just look at that," Liz nods ahead to the Deeks as he catches a wave, "no fancy tricks. Kyle, like us, feels the wave. That's what it's all about, feeling the ocean. You can't ride every wave the same. And that's why those stunts are totally beside the point. Coz if you wanna train, you repeat things, but in surfing... you don't repeat anything, ever. Each wave is different, and so is each time you surf."

"Wow...," Kensi exhales, actually impressed. Deeks didn't lie when he said that those guys consider the waves their life. After that insight, there is no doubt that this is true.

"One of the only reasons your sweetheart was allowed to join us. We are actually an exclusive club," Liz admits.

"Because he feels the waves," Kensi nods.

"Yep. It's something you're born with, I guess," Liz shrugs, "and he has it."

"I'm glad that Kyle has such good friends, you know, people who understand him," Kensi lies, halfway. She is glad Deeks has such good friends, but those good friends are at the NCIS, of course. Yet, Kensi can't help but ask herself about the latter part... do they really understand Deeks? When she sees him goofing around with those guys, surfing... and how much he enjoys this, really, she doubts that she ever understood just how much it mattered to Deeks. Those people, no matter the background, understand him on a level that neither of of the team did yet. Ever since this case began, Deeks is showing a side of him that Kensi didn't know about. She knows that Deeks is more than the goofball that Callen and Sam like to identify him with, but already in the briefing... something is different, and she fears that not all comes from the identity crisis he is going through thanks to the case, but that he is actually... changing... or... revealing himself, is it?

Liz does not comment, instead glances at the ocean again. Kensi allows her eyes to drift off to the sea also, taking the view and the mood in. Deeks didn't lie, this feels different, and at some point, Kensi, personally, starts to understand Deeks's conflict here. And she can't help but wander if this is Kyle surfing, or Deeks. Or both?

* * *

Nick and Deeks are paddling next to each other in the water.

"Happy with the new board?" Deeks winks at Nick, who replies, "You got no idea. If Liz weren't... well, Liz, I'd marry this beauty here."

"And because this is hardly legal," Deeks snickers. Nick is just such a dork at times... _Kyle, shut up already_!

"That's of course true, too," Nick laughs, but then comes a little closer, his grimace instantly serious, "As much as I like your girl, though... you'll have to get rid of her for the evening. We'll have a meet tonight."

"I thought the next gig's still a week due," Deeks frowns, worry rising in his chest.

"And it was, but... if Boss calls, you jump," Nick laughs before making a face, "Though that doesn't mean that this guy's my real boss, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, sure," Deeks nods hastily. Nick, sadly, still believes that he is controlling the situation, even though he is no more than a minion for the Boss. And that is what will land him in prison, so Deeks knows.

"And it's really important that you're there tonight. I got some news for you," Nick smiles, raking his long fingers through his hair.

"I hope the news aren't the same you gave me on the last gig... coz that meant I got my ass kicked," Deeks snorts playfully.

"Nothing like that," Nick assures. Deeks tilts his head, "When's the next gig gonna launch, then?"

"Day after morrow," Nick grins.

"Geez," Deeks sighs. That is not good, definitely not good.

"It's a small one," Nick assures him, "but... well, we need the privacy."

"Okay, yeah, no, should be fine. I spent the day with Elena, so she won't be mad, most likely," Deeks smirks. _Elena_ may not be... _Kensi_ will be furious. Deeks just let the team in, and now he is kicking them out all over again. They won't enjoy this, that much is for sure.

They make their way back to shore. Deeks rams his board into the sand, shaking his head to get some of the water out of his blond curls. Kensi already approaches him and snakes her arm around him this time. Deeks can't help but grin. Even now Kensi has to get back at him. So much to playing the obedient one here. The detective turns around, though, so that they are face-to-face but out of eavesdrop for the rest of the group. "We're having a surprise meeting tonight. That means you have to take off," he says in a soft voice. Kensi glares daggers at him, "You're telling me to go, just after I came with?"

"Sadly, yes. And now don't make an angry face. _Elena's_ understanding and lets me hang out with the guys, yeah?" Deeks demands, now with a bit more severity in his voice. Kensi glances to the side for a moment, but then understands that this is a fight she will not win. "Okay," she nods, putting on her fake smile again. "Thanks," Deeks whispers, before he declares louder, "I'm so sorry, but someone's gotta help them out. They're just too lost without me."

"Whatever, dude!" Luke calls out, still lying in the sand.

"Hey, is no problem, honey. I'm gonna see my family tonight anyways, so that's actually perfect," Kensi lies. "You're amazing," Deeks laughs loudly, but then looks at her again, "You really are."

"I know, I know. Alright, I'm heading back, then. You call me, right?" Kensi smiles, but both know she means it with calling back. "Sure as hell. I promise," Deeks assures. Kensi kisses him on the cheek, before she turns to the group, "Was great meeting you guys. I hope we'll see each other again soon!"

"You can come by whenever you want," Luke cries out dramatically, "new love of my life!"

Deeks kicks into the sand, catapulting a good amount of sand right in Luke's face, making him choke, "I told you to lay off. That's whatcha get, man."

"Anyway, I'm gone, then, bye, everyone," Kensi waves. She lets go of Deeks and starts to make her way back. Once they catch sight of her, the two move up to her. Callen holds up the map, "Hello! Could you help us? We're lost!"

"Of course, Sir," Kensi goes with it. They move a bit to the side, acting as though Kensi is giving the directions to them.

"Why's Deeks not coming with you?" Callen asks as the young woman.

"They are having a group meeting tonight... and for that the girl can't join, _of course_," Kensi grumbles.

"Do we have to fear for a breakdown?" Callen questions next, but Kensi shakes her head, "I actually don't think so. Deeks seemed clear most of the time. The thing is... well, Kyle is _so_ much like Deeks. That's why it's hard to tell apart at times, but Deeks always turned back to me, as Kensi, you know, so... he didn't lose it."

"I hear a 'but' somewhere," Sam argues.

"Well, now I know why Deeks so easily snaps back to Kyle," Kensi grumbles, "you couldn't bake better surfer friends like that."

"What do you mean?" Sam frowns. Kensi hugs her arms, "Deeks likes them. And they like him. They really live this lifestyle of carefree surfers... and I think Deeks likes that also, a lot."

"That's of course... difficult," Callen sighs, "it's one thing when the lines blur when it comes to identities, another when you actually start to feel with those guys. Because that is when the lines between right and wrong may also blur. And then we have a real problem."

"I know," Kensi nods, "but... I have faith in him, so... he will call us as soon as he gets off the meeting."

"You're sure?" Sam purses his lips.

"Yeah, he's promised me," Kensi replies.

And Deeks never broke a promise to her yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hi everyone, and thanks for the feedback!  
I'm sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter, but... it just wouldn't come out right.  
In response to some comments I received - I added the OOC warning in the summary, so... if this is OOC to you, then it is because it's an OOC-ish story. If you think it's actually in-character... then it is (yay!) ;) I started with this story when I just began watching the show, so maybe that's what brought about some inaccuracies on the level of character-development. I hope that this solves the confusion.  
I hope you'll like this chapter... if not, then you don't. I can't force you to read it, right?  
Anyway, read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

"Well, well, well, Kyle," Nick snickers as Deeks glances after Kensi as she walks away. The tall man snakes his arm around him, "You got yourself a treat for real."

"Thanks, dude," Deeks rolls his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you," Nick jokes, kissing him on the head like an overly proud father. Deeks shoves him into the side. Nick laughs like a hyena, holding his stomach.

"What would you have to do with it? I knew Elena before I bumped into you bunch of dorks," Deeks huffs.

"Well, either way, I'd say we hit the clubs," Nick suggests.

"_What?_ You told me to get Elena out of the way so that we could have a group meeting," Deeks argues.

"And we will, just...," Nick assures him "...Just not now," Will jumps in, pulling at Jen's hair, which results in him being tackled to the ground, like always. The two roll over the ground before they end up kissing each other again. These guys... _Kyle, just shut the hell up, will you_?!

"So you seriously want to have a meet... _drunk?"_ Deeks blinks at him incredulously. He knows this is a lost cause... The person who made the joke about how a drinker's liver is a mini-bar didn't meet Nick and the guys yet. Deeks licks his lips, "Forget that I ever asked that."

The others snicker at the comment.

"You'll freak out once you hear about the big coup we're having in store, man," Nick smirks.

"... Yeah, I think I might freak, but not the way _you_ think," Deeks huffs, but Nick already nudges him in the shoulder to cut him off, "Hey, are you still pissed about the last gig?"

"I think he's just having his menopause!" Luke jokes.

"I'm not pissed, okay? I'm just concerned. It was a close call last time," Deeks argues, but suddenly Nick's features tighten and he plants himself in front of the detective, "You know that I love you, man, but we had that talk. The team comes first and we give the orders. You are still new to the game, so don't get cocky here."

Deeks holds up his hands in surrender, letting out a weary sigh, "Nick, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just concerned. Bigger coup also means more dangers, more security, more... _everything._ I'd do anything for you guys, you know that, but can't I at least say that I don't have a good feeling about this?"

"No, you can't," Nick glares at him icily, "because that means you question my abilities to make the right call and protect the team. That means you question me. If you question me, you question the team, and if you question the team... then we got on hell of a problem."

Their foreheads are only inches apart, but Deeks stands his ground, keeping up a casual attitude. He knows better than to anger Nick further, but he also knows that he has to be careful how to relieve the situation. He can't seem like a coward either.

"Nick, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that, okay? I'm sorry. I'd never say something against the team. You guys are my family. You took me in when no one else wanted me around, okay? You gave me a place," Deeks assures him, putting as much credibility into every word as he can, "I guess I'm actually a bit... jumpy, still. Was the first time police got the better of me. Please, can't we just forget about it?"

Nick glances at him for another five seconds, before his features ease and the anger just disperses into thin air. He claps him on the shoulder, roughly but actually with a hint of affection, "Man, man, man, you had me scared for a second."

"Are we friends again or should I run now?" Deeks jokes cautiously, but Nick already pulls him into a "bro-hug", grabbing him in the nape of the neck to pull Deeks closer to him, "No, we aren't friends, we're family."

Deeks lets out the sigh he held ever since Nick stared at him. That was really too close. And even if he is a trained detective, Nick's choleric attitude makes his skin crawl.

Nick turns back to the group in a cheerful way, "Okay, so plan remains, mini gig short while from now, and the big plan still in store."

"Can't wait for it," Will smirks.

"But don't worry, this time we'll be extra-informative in the briefing so that you feel safe again, how does that sound?" Nick offers, flashing his trademark smirk.

"Amazing, thanks," Deeks smiles. He seemingly dodged that bullet, thank God.

Nick nods, seemingly satisfied, and strides over to Liz to wrap his arms around her waist, but she pushes his muscular arms away. "What?" he whines with a huff, "are you mad at me, baby?"

"I'm just not in the mood, so could you just lay off?" she grumbles.

"C'mon," he mutters, coming a little closer, but she pushes him even harder this time, before she hisses in a low voice, "I'm. Not. In. The. Mood."

"What's wrong?" he sighs, scratching the back of his head. The blonde woman just rolls her eyes, "I wanna go home."

He grabs her by the wrist, "Why? I thought we wanted to party tonight. Hit the clubs. Shake the hips, you know?"

"Nick, I wanna go home," she tells him peevishly.

"C'mon," he begs, looking like a little child.

"Nick, I tell you again: I want to go home. If you don't want to, that's fine, but leave me be," she hisses. Nick bites his lower lip angrily, clearly not liking it that she talks to him that way. Deeks chooses that moment to jump in, "Hey, how about I take Liz back to your place and you guys already go ahead? I just catch up to you later?"

"You just wanna get around the funny shots!" Will smirks.

"You call this _Alien Brain Hemorrhage_ drink funny, I call it a threat to humankind," Deeks huffs, but then he turns back to Nick again, "But I really don't wanna get too wasted, because of the meds I still have to take, remember? So... everyone would be happy... unless the Queen is against it."

"Whatcha think, babe?" Nick asks.

"Is fine with me," she shrugs absently.

"Alright, then we do it like that," Nick smirks before he kisses her passionately.

"Just send me a text where you are. I'll catch up to you later," Deeks offers.

"Okay, you can take my car," Nick nods. He walks up to his bag and tosses the keys at him, "you do damage to either one, you die."

Deeks grimaces at the sudden harsh tone, but chooses to ignore it. He smiles at him, "I wouldn't ever dare. Okay, Empress, let's get you home, shall we?"

Liz just walks ahead wordlessly. Deeks turns to the leader, who just shrugs his shoulders at him.

"You owe me for this, man," Deeks huffs playfully before he runs after Liz. She hugs her arms as they walk along the coastline.

"Hey, everything alright with you?" Deeks asks, showing concern. She whips her head to the side dismissively. She is really not acting like she usually does, did in a while now, but today it's especially bad.

"Are you pissed at me for what I said? I already apologized," Deeks exclaims. He really did, he ate crow, alright? _Darn it, Kyle, shut up, no one's asked you_! The detective bites his lower lip. He has to stop thinking like Kyle. She shakes her head, but Deeks is otherwise met by another wave of silence. "Then what's the deal?" he asks, "I mean, I take you home. Play the chaperone, I mean... I feel like a real gentleman here, and still I get the cold shoulder from you. That's not nice, especially since we aren't even together because we're both in a relationship... I mean, you have one and I have one, but not the same. You know what I mean."

She snorts and shakes her head at his ridiculousness. The wind blows through her blond curls, making them bounce from right to left.

"Look, if you have trouble with Nick again, that's your problem, but don't let it out on me, okay? I'm just... the delivery boy," he goes on.

"Yeah, right," she sighs.

"What's the matter?" Deeks asks.

"Nothing, Kyle, and you'd do better at keeping out of this. This is personal, okay?" she hisses. They make it to the car. Liz gets inside, flops against the backrest, and crosses her arms over her chest, glancing out the window. Deeks gets inside also and pulls out of the parking lot.

"So, are you playing delivery boy because you try to chicken out of the next liquor spree?" she huffs with a crooked smirk.

"Why would you think that?" Deeks questions.

"Don't think I didn't see that you actually traded vodka for water last time we were in the clubs," she grins. Deeks smirks back. She is really attentive, he has to give her that much.

"Just as you didn't drink anything," he replies.

"I just didn't want to, and I didn't make a secret of it," she huffs, glancing out the window, "if have the Crimson Tide, you just don't want to throw blood thinner into the mix."

"Maybe not... but... by the campfire you didn't take the stardust either," Deeks replies. This time she actually stares at him, her features grim.

"I did," she insists.

"You leaned over it, but then you blew it into the wind when no one was looking. And then you acted as though you were high," Deeks argues.

"What's it to you? You don't take anything either," she huffs.

"Yeah, but openly," he retorts, "if you didn't want to take anything, you could've left the line to someone else. I bet if I told Will that you blew it into the wind, he'd..."

"You will not say a single word, you hear me?" she hisses, narrowing her almond-shaped eyes at him, "You are here because Nick took a liking to you, but if you mess with me, I will get your sorry ass kicked out in less than two minutes. That just takes me one phone call."

"Geez, calm down already," Deeks sighs with exasperation, "I was just making fun of you."

"You better don't," she threatens, though with less intensity. She bites her thumbnail nervously as she turns to the window again, glancing at the ocean as it fades into long stripes of sandy and azure blue. And that is when Deeks knows.

"... How far gone are you?" Deeks asks in a hushed voice. She whips her head back around, eyes wide, mouth gaping. He knows he is right, but he is already convinced that she will deny a while longer.

"I'm not," she hisses, "I just told you that I hit the Crimson Tide."

"Right, you _told_ me," Deeks huffs.

"Since when are my body functions your business, huh?! God, you're just disgusting. I should tell Nick to kick your sorry ass," she growls, narrowing her eyes once more, but Deeks stays unimpressed, "You're even bitchier than usual, you don't drink, you don't do drugs, you don't surf the high waves, if you surf at all..."

"What kinda stalker are you?!" she grumbles dismissively.

"We can just go on with this game and pretend that I'm wrong, but we both know that I'm right," Deeks sighs. He looks at her with soft eyes. Suddenly a sole tear springs to her eyes. She quickly wipes it away before she stares at the dashboard. Yeah, he _is_ right.

"How long?" Deeks asks in a gentle voice.

"A month," Liz shakes her head. Deeks lets out a weary sigh. He noticed that something was off about her, but at first he simply thought that she was having one of her moods again. Nick told him before that she can be pissed in weeks for a mistake he's made, if not longer. But it was the way she acted today that really pushed him.

"I take it that this was not planned," he licks his lips nervously.

"_Of course_ this wasn't planned," she snorts dismissively.

"Nick is the father?" Deeks asks. Liz glares at him, _"Obviously._ We're together for half a year now, as in... _don't-bang-other-people-or-you-get-smacked-in-the-face-together_."

"Wow...," he sighs, running his hand through his blond curls, "he doesn't know, does he?"

"No," she shakes her head, tears on the verge of falling, "but you will not say a word to him either."

"Liz, he'll have to know eventually. The hell, he'll know the latest once your tummy grows," Deeks tells her. You can keep a lot of secrets, but a baby will be hard to hide after a while, if you live together.

"Is not like I will bear the child on a surfboard, okay?" she huffs, "I will tell him, just... not now."

"Then what? Before the water breaks?" he snorts.

"Shut up," she growls low in her throat.

"Why do you keep it from him?" he asks.

"Did you ever take a look at him? Nick is an idiot. He's a child himself, let's be honest," she huffs.

"That doesn't mean he can't be a good father, though," Deeks argues, "or do you think he wouldn't want a child?"

"Oh, he'll be out of his mind in joy. He'd buy romper suits with water themes and surfers on it, and a mini wetsuit and baby surfboard...," she huffs sadly. She closes her eyes and tilts her head from right to left, something she is likely doing to calm down. "God... this is so stupid," she sighs.

"You want to have the child?" Deeks asks.

"... yeah," she says, resting her palm over her eyes tiredly, "I know it's shitty, but... it's... it's our baby."

"If you want it, then it's your good right," he assures her quickly. This is the first time he sees Liz that emotional. They call her Queen and Empress because she has this icy attitude most of the time, but now... she is just a woman at her limits. Deeks can't help but feel sorry for her.

"We're both fools. I mean... Nick's a damn idiot," she grimaces, "but I'm the even bigger idiot."

"What? Why?" Deeks frowns at her.

"Because I love this man so friggin' much, _though_ he is an idiot, _though_ he spends his money on candy and souvenirs and not saving it up, _though_ we hardly manage not to kill each other in our jealousy, _though_ we are together for half a year even though we were together since High School, _though_ he is anything but the father I picture for a child," she bites her lower lip painfully hard to keep the tears at bay.

"But you have to see it like this... both of you want the child... that's the most important thing, isn't it? People grow into a role, given a bit of time," Deeks argues.

"Nick doesn't grow up. He's like friggin' Peter Pan, just that Tinkerbell only shows up in front of him when he's had one too many drinks. He is just the same guy I met back in High School, _exactly_ the same guy, still a teenager whose life is no more than waves and the gang," she grits her teeth. You can see just how disappointed she is with herself and this situation.

"So what? Wasn't that your philosophy, too?" Deeks questions her.

"It was... it is. I love surfing. I love the team. They are family. They are our life, but... but I see things differently now. I have to, for that child. This lifestyle works if you're a single person. It works for you, for the others. It even works as partners, but... just not with a family, with a child. If you have a family, with a child, then... then the child has to come first, not the waves, not the gang... but that's a memo Nick still didn't get," she shakes her head.

"But you don't give him a chance to prove himself either," Deeks argues, "maybe he'd surprise you."

"That's the thing. He just keeps on surprising me. I fell in love with him _because_ he is unconventional. You see, Nick is the guy who brings you a birthday cake for your anniversary, though it's not your anniversary either. Nick is the guy who wakes you at two in the morning to watch the stars, sitting on the surfboards. He is the guy who brings you confetti when you sent him for chicken soup because you're sick with the flu... that's adorable and great and... so many other things, but that also means... he can't stick to schedule, he can't stick to convention, he can't even organize chicken soup or get the things from the grocery list. How do you build a future with such a guy?" she asks honestly.

"Being immature doesn't necessarily make him a bad pa," Deeks argues.

"Maybe not...," she exhales, her chest heaving.

"Well, where's the problem then?" Deeks asks tentatively, "other than that?"

"He can't keep a job, he doesn't pay the loans if I don't make sure... he can't manage his own life," she argues, biting the inside of her cheek, "How would he manage ours?"

"He's a good team leader," Deeks argues. Well, he is not really, after all, he makes them take part in illegal activities, but he is surprisingly analytic on a mission.

"I don't say Nick's stupid, but Nick's, well, still a child. He can pull himself together on a job, but other than that... no," she shakes her head, biting her thumbnail again, "He keeps job and life apart. And caring for his family would be life."

"But Liz, you _have_ to tell him. You can't go on a job like that. What if you get caught by police or hit with a baton... or just fall off the skateboard?! For the sake of the both of you, you can't do that," Deeks argues. He can accept the idea of turning those guys in, if it becomes necessary, but he couldn't take it if this child died thanks to this job. Just because the parents do some shady things doesn't mean the child has to pay the price. It mustn't.

"Don't you think I know that already?! I... I have a plan," she licks her lips nervously.

"What plan? You can't always say that you are on the Crimson Tide. That only works, well, once a month," Deeks huffs.

"We just have to make it through this shift and then we're out," she mutters.

"What do you mean?" Deeks asks.

"Ugh, such a puppy," she grumbles low in her throat, "we signed a contract, for a certain time. And that contract will expire short while from now. We just have to make it to that deadline."

"Anything can happen until then. Liz, you can't do that with a child on the way, please," Deeks glances at her.

"I know and that's why I don't," Liz argues, "We just need a bit more money. I saved up a good amount of my share, for a fresh start."

"Let me guess, something Nick's not aware of either," Deeks huffs, to which she smirks weakly, "No, he doesn't. He spends his money on drugs, beer, food, and surfing. That's just the way he is."

"But what money do you have? I know how big the share is for a regular gig. With your kind of lifestyle, you'll hardly have anything to build up, I don't know, a new and steady life," Deeks argues.

"Don't you think I know that?! I do! _I do_! We were stupid teenagers when we got together. Didn't know a thing about the real world and just lived our foolish kind of dream of surfing alone. We partied too hard and spent our money on anything but future management. I know that this sucks and that it was stupid, but well, shit happens. I'm trying to fix it now," she wipes over her eyes.

"_How_ do you want to fix it, Liz?" he demands.

"Nick's told you, we are planning a big job soon," she sighs, "like _really_ big."

"Okay...," Deeks grimaces. This is not good, _definitely_ not good.

"I pushed Nick into it," Liz admits.

"Why is that?" he asks, licking his lips nervously.

"It's as you say... we can die on each gig, something that... Nick likes to ignore. I can't continue to do it, so we have to tie this up before it makes the round that I'm pregnant. We talked to the Boss and he's given us a choice. We could do seven middle-rank jobs, or this mini job and the big coup. After that we're free," she explains.

"And... you believe that this guy will just let you?" Deeks asks, "I mean, I haven't met the Boss, but he doesn't seem the type who runs a... flawless business. He is shady, to say the least."

If she actually believes that their boss will just let them walk and sticks to some wannabe-contract, she is really starry-eyed. Goodness sake, just what did they maneuver themselves into?

"We have a contract," she insists, gritting her white teeth.

"And you think he'll stick to it?" Deeks argues.

"I have to, okay?! I have to! What other choice do I have left?! This wasn't planned! When we started this... we were just being stupid! We were like teenagers, still. I mean, Nick still is, mind-wise. You deliver a package here, you make a tiny robbery there, and you get good payment for it. That's how we got into this. And now we are too deep," she explains, tears standing in her eyes, "So we have to work this out, till the bitter end."

"What if the Boss doesn't stick to his part of the contract, Liz?" Deeks insists.

"I have it figured out. Once we have the money, we go some other place and we... I don't know, do something, maybe a surf school, just... _something._ I just want a future for our child. We were too stupid to build a future for our own, but that doesn't mean I will let the same happen to this child," she grits her teeth, sheer will welling up in her chest as she goes.

"And I think it's good that you want to secure a future for your baby, but Liz... c'mon. The Boss is seemingly an influential man. You really think he won't find you?" he argues.

"What else am I supposed to do?!" she cries out, desperation tugging at her.

"You have to get away _now,_ not later," Deeks argues.

"If we go now, we have nothing. No security, no money, no apartment, just nothing! How do I build up a future for a child if I have nothing at all, huh?! We _need_ this gig," she grits her teeth another time, "and if you actually have the crackpot idea that I should go to police or whatever, then you can forget 'bout it right away, too. The Boss has a few gangs under him... some of them wanted to spill... they didn't make it through the week."

"What about this protective custody thing?" he asks. He knows that the boss "got rid" of some of them. He read the files, but Deeks is shocked that Liz is seemingly aware of this... and still joined.

"They had all that... still got to them. Bang, bang, and they were decaying in a body-bag," she mutters, "and I can't have that for my child. We pulled this off before. We can do this again. If all work together, it'll be fine. It has to be. I just has to."

She rubs her stomach absently.

"But please tell me that you won't be on the jobs," Deeks pleads her.

"I already talked to Nick. I will coordinate you guys... and once this is over... I tell Nick and we run away, easy as that. Ain't that a great plan?" she smirks, though a tear is rolling down her flushed cheek.

"Goodness sake," he sighs, gripping the steering wheel even tighter.

"And I swear to God, if you make just one implication, a warning, just a word about babies... I will rip your balls off and feed them to the fish, we get each other? You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone of the team about this," she bares her teeth at him, tears now freely falling down her cheeks. Deeks stares at her, blinking furiously.

"Kyle! Do you understand me!?" she demands atop of her voice, "Say something, dammit!"

"Okay," he whispers.

"Okay?" she growls another time, seeking confirmation.

"Okay. No word to the team. No word to Nick," he assures her. He parks the car in front of the apartment.

"Ain't I the worst parent ever already?" she huffs, slouching further into the leather of the seats.

"You're not. You want to protect your baby. That makes you already a better parent than some others," Deeks smirks softly... like his own.

"Thanks for the lift," Liz sighs as she gets out of the car, "and the talk."

With that she takes off to the apartment. Deeks leans back in his seat. He closes his eyes against the dull ache building up behind his eyeballs. He knew this was out of control already, but... now it's even more out of control.

Because suddenly it's no longer seven members, but eight.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing my stuff, I very much appreciate it... and I'm totally sorry that I took that long with the update. Term papers, now new semester... and too many ideas and too little time to write them all down. The troubles of a messed-up fanfiction writer, you know what I mean...

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm still doing some figuring-out on the plot level, which is why I take a bit more time with updating.

As always, read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

Yellow. Blue. Red. Blue. Red. Yellow. Red. Blue. The spot lights flicker over the dance floor, as though they were snapshot of a camera, each beam of light a momentum. Faces of the intoxicated dancers are changing colors like chameleons as they move to heavy rhythms, rubbing against each other, allowing the music to carry them when their legs are almost failing them already.

Aside, the colored lights fade into a mixture of green – and the heavy rhythms eventually hum together, creating a low buzzing noise.

Deeks sits with the rest of the gang in one of the lounge areas a little aside from the dance floor, nursing his beer, creating nonsense circular patterns with the condensed water that gathers at the bottom of his bottle on the smooth black tabletop. The buzzing is so strong that his entire torso seems to vibrate as a result.

They spent the last three hours with the three D's – dancing, drinking... and more drinking. At some point Deeks can't deny he is glad that Liz is not there. She would have gone into a perfect tantrum when Nick danced with _quite_ a few women... quite closely. Well, not exactly. That would have been true for the Liz from a month ago, the girl who wasn't unhappily pregnant in all this mess, with Nick's and her child. _Oh yeah_, thinking about it... reality just bit all of them in the ass. If Deeks doesn't lose his sanity over this, then Liz may still lose her child over this... or Nick loses Liz or Liz Nick, everyone each other... just when did this case become... not a case? When did it become his problem? Or is it just Kyle's? Deeks just doesn't know. He can't tell anymore. All he knows is that he is dizzy, tired, royally pissed and simply confused. And he has been like this, more or less, for the last few weeks.

"... Kyle?" rings a voice, and Deeks snaps out of his thoughts of babies and guns and losing oneself in endless music.

"What?" he asks, blinking up to Nick.

"What's the matter with you?" Nick asks, half concerned, half amused. "You're supposed to be drinking and partying. Not impersonating my dear Liz when she's having one of her mood swings."

"I just don't like the music here," Deeks shrugs.

"... yeah... I know what you mean," Nick grimaces, nodding his head absently.

"Can't we just head to the coast or something? It's getting stuffed in here – and some of those people just don't know how to use deodorant," Deeks makes a face, even if in truth, he just wants to find out what gig Nick has in mind – and if there isn't some smooth way to end this mess before it fully unfolds. Because isn't that supposed to be his job after all? Prevent stuff from happening? Honestly, that would be nice for a change, and something that would certainly give his life... a sense again.

"We should go to the warehouse," Luke throws in gleefully.

"Yeah, might be a good idea...," Nick shrugs. "Just who will have to pay for the drinks?"

"I'd say newbie pays," Will huffs, though it's obvious he's had a few too many already.

"And I'd say that only sells for so and so long," Deeks huffs. "Especially since I had only two drinks while you tried to drink the bar... _empty_. How 'bout little game to settle this, huh?"

"Sure, love games," Will smirks.

"So... I'd say you pay if I win. And I pay if I lose," Deeks suggests.

"Yep, with you on that one," Will smiles.

"Okay, I say I can read your mind," Deeks smirks. This will be totally easy with Will drunk, not that it's a lot more difficult with him sober, but the detective needs a bit of... _happiness_ again? Deeks just wants to smirk for once, because everything else is just absolutely terrible.

"Not that this is very difficult," Jen laughs. "Nothing."

Will nudges her into the side – and she nudges him back a bit harsher.

"Yeah, no, now seriously. You think you're still able to think of a number and do some easy math with it?" Deeks asks with a smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, sure, Master Degree in Math and all, go ahead," Will snorts.

"Alright, Einstein, so to make it not too difficult, I'd say even numbers, and one you can actually handle to calculate with," Deeks winks at him. "So think of such a number and keep it to yourself."

"Got one," Will nods.

"Alright, multiply it by two," Deeks goes on.

"Yup," Will says.

"Add fourteen to the number you have now," Deeks smirks.

"Gotcha," the other man licks his lips.

"Good, then divide your current total by two," Deeks says.

"Sure," Will nods, though he takes a bit longer to actually manage.

"And now you subtract the original number you picked from your current total," Deeks says – and Will takes some time to figure that one. _Yeah,_ drinks and math don't mix well.

"Yeah, okay, I have it," Will finally says.

"Are you sure? You took quite some time to answer that one," Deeks huffs playfully, to which the other man only grunts. "Fine, fine, okay... so now I use my incredible magic to read your mind."

Deeks, to sell the show, massages his temples, closing his eyes, as he says, "Is your number seven by any chance?"

"What?! The hell did you do that?!" Will cries out pathetically. Deeks gets up, clapping him on the shoulder, "A magician never tells his secrets. And now pay the bill already. I wanna head outta here."

"I don't like you," Will mutters as he fishes for some crumpled dollar bills.

"No, you love me," Deeks winks at him. The others head after Deeks as Will goes on pouting a little.

"... that was really easy," Deeks huffs at Luke, who can only agree, "You finally figured it out. Took you long enough. Will always falls for such things."

"I'll remember that," Deeks winks at the other man.

"Warehouse it is," Luke declares, hand raised above his head.

The Warehouse. A shabby, worn-down, dimly lit, damp construction site in the industrial area downtown. As far as Deeks knows, this was supposed to become an office block some years ago, but it was shut down after everyone just ended up bankrupt thanks to an economy back then. Now it is more of a secret club house with graffiti in neon colors, halfpipes out of cheap wood, a few washed out and broken sofas and huge pillows. To Deeks, it resembles the secret hideout of a bunch of teenagers, but then again, Liz is seemingly right in her evaluation that they are all just a bunch of kids, still, so this place actually fits perfectly.

Once they get there, Will and Jen flop down in one of the beanbag chairs in a heap of legs and arms, fighting for dominance, though both are now in the state of drunkenness where they get clingy and extremely attached. After that come only two options: either they get really aroused and start to make out, or they fight, and not just each other. Luke and Joe start to play basketball, or rather, Luke tries to do some dribbling and fancy tricks, just to come face-to-face with Joe, who just takes the ball from him to make a slam dunk. Nick goes to the beat-boxes to start some buzzing rap tune before he walks back up to Deeks, "let's go to the roof, shall we?"

Deeks nods and follows wordlessly. They are met by a cold breeze and a crystal clear nightsky that shines ever the brighter in the more forlorn industrial areas in this part of town. The two make their way to the railing. Deeks leans on it with his forearms resting on the cold metal, and Nick copies his posture. The team leader glances ahead into the night, his eyes glistering, before he closes his eyelids for a second, allowing the soft breeze to caress his face. Deeks can't help but smirk. Nick is a choleric, he is a screw-up, and as Liz says, he can't manage his own life, but one of the things Deeks honestly admires about the man is that he really knows how to find freedom in the little things of life. Many forget about how liberating it can be to have the wind in your hair, to have the ocean humming in the distance, a beer with friends, to wait in the sun long enough for the once wet sand sticking to your skin to fall off as it dries, not to be forced to talk, but simply live into the day, dare to dream of nothing at all. Nick knows these things – no, he _lives_ them. Deeks knew that the moment he went surfing together with them for the first time. Nick was in the tube – and there was this one moment his fingers brushed against the surface of the water, barely penetrating it, and the surfer closed his eyes to feel this drifting sensation against his skin, feel the ocean, touch freedom. And that is when Deeks knew that this man knows what liberation in the little things means.

But the detective is pulled out of his musing as Nick opens his eyes again to look at him intensely, though not threateningly, "Well, I guess it goes without saying that I wanna talk to you 'bout the new gig, right?"

"Sure," Deeks nods.

"Well, I've watched your progress in a while, on the job," Nick begins. "And you did incredibly fine. I mean, I know that it's intense and fast. There aren't many who can keep up with that."

"Might be coz I'm simple-minded. That makes it easier for me to be fast. I just don't think too much," Deeks shrugs with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Actually, I take you for smarter than you act," Nick smirks, and Deeks has to try hard not to suck in a deep breath at that comment – it's always bad for an undercover operation when you turn out to be better in something you claimed to have no clue about.

"... just coz Liz isn't around doesn't mean you should try to land on me. I have a girl now," Deeks jokes. Nick nudges his shoulder against his with a smile, "I'm just saying. On a gig, we can actually count on you."

"Yeah, sure, anything for the team," Deeks assures him quickly – more honestly than he'd like to admit to himself, though.

"Well, as I said, we'll have this mini gig soon," Nick carries on, now in a graver voice. "As you may know, Liz won't join for the next one."

"Yeah, she's told me about that on the ride to your apartment," Deeks nods, keeping his face as casual as he can, pushing the images of Liz crying and the thoughts of left-alone babies into the far corners of his mind.

"Well, I don't know what's the deal with her, but... I know better than to argue," Nick shrugs. "Anyways, I want you as my second in command on that one."

"Seriously?" Deeks blinks at him, trying hard not to sound too excited, because that would mean he _is_ actually excited. "I mean... that'd be totally amazing. Wow."

"Curb your enthusiasm, pal. It's a small job. I wanna see how you handle," Nick scolds playfully. "But I think it's time to give you a chance to prove yourself. On the last gig, you took quite a few hits for the team – and got out of it without landing in prison for too long, so that means you surely have some skill."

Actually, Deeks has people who have to let him go, as LAPD, but that is nothing he has to share with Nick, right?

"Wow, that's... thank you so much," Deeks says, puckering his lips.

"And if you manage not to suck, we may think about... moving it up a gear," Nick tells him.

"What gear?" Deeks frowns at the other man.

"I know that you've been itching to get to know Big Ben," Nick explains. "So if you pull this off alright, it might be that the Boss will see you."

"Really?!" Deeks asks, now actually excited, and not feeling sorry for it. That is the first spur of rock he has felt beneath his fingertips on this climbing tour labeled "job for LAPD that turned out as misery".

"Now don't get into your pants about it, geez," Nick huffs.

"Sorry, it's just... last time you said it could take months until I would finally get to meet him. That just shows me that you really trust me," Deeks lies... _or is he_?

"If you didn't have my trust before, you surely have it since the last gig, man," Nick winks at him.

"Thanks, dude," Deeks smiles at him.

"Well, and if this goes the way it's supposed to and you don't totally mess this up, you might get a leading role for the big coup we're planning, but that's between you and I for now," Nick warns him. "It might be that the others won't take it too well with you on the big gig... or the small gig either. You're still new to the game."

"... so you think the others will resent me for that?" Deeks asks cautiously.

"Hey, I say a word and that's what they do. I make the decisions, not them. But I want them to see that you can do it. I put that much faith into you," Nick goes on to explain, his voice lower now. "You see, those guys are my family, but they have abilities, too. My task is to find out which one that is and then push it, you see?"

"Yeah, sure," Deeks nods.

"Well, Luke's easy, geek without glasses. Joe is just Joe. But you? I watched you in a while now. And you are the type of guy who only gains clarity when a situation turns to real shit. I saw it on the last gig. It was messy, but that's when you were in focus. You were fast, sharp. And that's what I need as a second in command. If we have to split up, then I need someone who can lead the team to the hideout, you see? I have to make sure you folks are safe," Nick explains, gritting his teeth towards the end, with unexpected determination flooding his voice. And that is the other thing about Nick Deeks can't help but admire: this passion, for his friends, his family. Nick lives for this team, more than any of them. He'd do anything to make sure that they are safe... in a twisted way, of course, but from Nick's own perspective, he protects them the best way possible.

"I know," Deeks agrees weakly. Nick flashes his typical smile at him, but then turns severe once again, his facial features instantly hardening. He glances ahead again, allowing the breeze to smooth out the lines of worry from his tanned face. Deeks allows himself to look ahead also, enjoying the cold stroke across his cheeks.

Contrary to expectations, Deeks actually enjoys those moment of silence. Obviously, he is usually talking... _a lot_. At the NCIS, that is what any team member will first connect to him and his personality. Yet, in private, Deeks likes to switch off TV, radio, his cell, and simply take fifteen minutes for himself, allowing his mind to drift. At some point, Deeks believes that one of the reasons why he still talks so much is to, well, be heard, so that he doesn't fade into the background. Against the agents, he clearly fails, no point in arguing, and he can only shine with some trivia knowledge, access to some clubs or LAPD intern information. Other than that... what else does he have left to be heard for, _right?_ Even if it's only just for trivial things, it's at least a voice that's being heard... And on a wider page, Deeks made it his personal principle to never keep his mouth shut again. That stopped at the age of eleven, when he allowed a gun to make the statement that didn't travel past his lips until then. That was when he managed to tell this certain someone that he couldn't beat his voice out of him, and that he would never allow anyone to order him to be quiet. Deeks let that happen once in his life, and it cost him more than he'll ever admit, but he swore to himself to never let it happen again. So yes, he loves to talk, but to Deeks, loving to talk and enjoying silence are not mutually exclusive. There are moments when he wants to talk about God and the world, surfing, the job, his conquests, what he had for dinner, Monty or what he dreamed about last night. But there are also those moments when he doesn't. When he just wants to be left alone, see nothing, hear nothing, say nothing. Take a second to allow his mind to go blank, so he may forget about everything surrounding him. And honestly? That is something Deeks finds in perfection only on one occasion in life: surfing. In the ocean. This magical place that can swallow all sound, makes only the sound of waves crashing against the shore and seagulls ring above the otherwise all to hasty world of the city.

Nick seems to be no different. He is just like him about the matter. And honestly speaking, Deeks, for once, finds it nice not to be judged for this ambivalence, get the bird flipped at him to tell him that he is just the former, this never-stopping-to-talk idiot. Really, it's nice to be seen for someone not just allowed to be both, but to be seen to inherit both sides. For once not to be judged for taking that liberty of ambivalence... that's nice for a change... _right?_

"... Liz didn't tell you anything 'bout why she doesn't want to join, did she?" Nick asks after a while, pulling Deeks out of his thoughts. He bites his lower lip, the images of her crying still too vivid in his mind.

"... she didn't tell you?" he asks tentatively instead.

"No, she doesn't talk much to me at all. She's just being pissed all the time. And I honestly have no clue what the hell is wrong with the girl," he sighs heavily._ If only the poor bastard knew_...

"And you're sure you didn't mess up again?" Deeks huffs playfully.

"I'm damn certain I didn't. I made sure, you see? I was extra-nice," Nick smirks sadly. "At some point I honestly wished I'd have what you have, with Elena."

"... she's my girl, though," Deeks snorts.

"Yeah, no shit. That's not what I'm talking about. You know that I love Liz all the way to shit-up-crazy. How else would we always end up together again, though we could kill each other at times, huh?" Nick huffs. "What I mean is that I envy you for your chemistry with Elena... that it's _easy,_ you see? With Liz it hasn't been easy in such a long time. I hate it when everything about our relationship is pure fight. Every _touch_ is – because she rebuffs me so often that I start to question my magic on women, and that surely means something. I just want it to be easy again. Like it was back in High School. When I could just take her off before biology class, hitchhike to the coast and then catch the waves."

_Honestly?_ Deeks could die right here... _goodness sake_, just when is reality cutting him a break?! Now we don't just have identity crisis, Liz pregnant and freaked-out, no, now he also feels pity with Nick because he actually sees that Liz is down because of something, but simply can't tell what's wrong. And it shouldn't bother him, mustn't bother him, but still, Deeks can feel his heart dreading and being pulled down by the edges.

Too close, just too close.

Where is a cold breeze when you need it? To wash it all away...

"Well, obviously, I don't know Liz in a long time. That'd be you. But what I can say as the spectator here... she's seemingly trying to figure herself out, about whatever that is. When I'm like that, I push people away, too, you know? Then I don't want to talk to them, or anyone in general. You want to fight everyone and everything so that you stop feeling this awfully helpless, because you can't change anything about the problem you are dealing with on your own," Deeks offers, allowing more credibility than he wanted to.

"So what? I just have to sit it out? That's your advice?" Nick grimaces, his eyes actually seeking advice and support. Nick never opened up to him about his personal affairs like that before, which means two things: one, he trusts Deeks enough to have such personal conversation, two, it's actually that bad that he has to share it with someone... and now taking into consideration that the same is true for Liz... this situation is just too messed-up to be true. _Damn._

"... I can't give you any advice because I don't know Liz the way you do, but... yeah, that's the best you can do for now," Deeks bites his lower lip, fighting any urge not to just grab the man, shake him by the shoulders and scream at him to finally open his eyes, that his girl is pregnant with his child, and that he should just take his team/family and run for dear life. But Deeks can't do that. This is a case. Those are criminals. And they are the... _means_ to get to the boss. And that realization makes him just so sick that Deeks wants to hurl. That they should be means is already sick in itself. Yet... that Deeks doesn't see them like this... isn't it sick also? From a detective's point of view?

Deeks hates blurred lines.

Nick claps him on the shoulder, squeezing it by the end, "I knew I could count on you, Kyle."

"Sure, Nick," Deeks answers quickly... meaning it. _Damn, damn, damn_.

"Alright, then let's let the others know before they drink all the liquor without us," Nick smirks, clapping his hands together as he starts to walk back down. Deeks sucks in a few deep breaths of fresh air, hoping that they will be enough to pull through the rest of the night. With that he walks back downstairs also.

"Okay, guys, get your intoxicated heads together, we got some matters to discuss," Nick declares. The others look at him instantly. Luke drops the basketball to the ground, making it bounce through the room.

"About the next gig, it'll be a nice warm-up for the big one we have in-store. You know, we can't let it happen that you grow tired and lazy, right?" Nick smirks, instantly back to the charismatic team leader Deeks always took him for. "So, to keep it up, the Boss has given us the next target. We have an address. We go the day after tomorrow, or rather the _night_ after tomorrow. No big show. We come in with the boards. Break in. Take as much as we can, and then make a run for it. You see, easy in-and-out."

"I hate it at night. Then the video is always so blurry," Luke huffs.

"Well, that's something we'll have to live with," Nicks shrugs. "Anyway, since Liz won't be on the active team for the next gig, I had to decide on my second in command – and it'll be Kyle."

"What?!" Will cries out, his voice at least two octaves higher. Jen nudges him into the side, "Don't just yell into my ear like a friggin' fangirl on a Justin Bieber concert, you sap."

"What's the matter?" Luke frowns.

"It should be me, Nick, and you know it!" Will says, getting up. "I'm longer on the team than him."

"And Joe is longer on the team than you are," Deeks retorts. He would rather not pick this fight, but Kyle has to, or else he won't seem credible, or so Deeks figures. He takes a few well-measured steps over to Will, purposely cutting his path to Nick.

"Get outta my way, will you?" Will growls, his gray eyes glistering.

"No, you have something against me, so don't go crying to Nick if you have business with me, alright?" Deeks argues, tilting his chin at him offensively. "And by the way, what's the business anyway? Huh?"

"You just chicken out all the time, and now you're supposed to guide us? Hey, I like you as a person, no secret, Kyle, but I don't think that you can lead us just three feet ahead," Will growls, narrowing his eyes, giving him an almost canine character.

"When exactly did I chicken out, you remind me? Last time I remember, I took a fair share of beating for something that actually wasn't _my_ fault," Deeks snorts, gritting his teeth at the man.

"Whatcha implying?" Will demands, moving closer

"It was your and Jen's jackass idea to cause havoc in that shop. It would have been an easy job if you hadn't actually tripped out before the gig," Deeks throws back at Will, whose anger almost explodes inside his eyes, but before he can even retort something, Jen is up also, her eyes narrow slits, "Whatcha sayin?! You got a problem with us? Huh?"

"I have no problem with you, Jen, but I have a problem with not getting the job done properly, and me getting the shit-end of the stick," Deeks argues, standing his ground.

"You are the newbie. That means you don't always get things sugar-coated, alright?" she retorts.

"Yeah, no shit, huh? But I don't think being newbie means to just take it when even the more experienced team members plainly mess up," Deeks snorts.

"Mess up?!" she shrieks, but Will swats her off, "I came first, Jen. I handle it."

"Fuck you," she growls, retreating like a cheetah that waits for the next chance to attack.

"So who do you think you're talking to, huh?" Will huffs. "You are afraid. I can see it in your eyes. Ever since the police played around with you a bit, you're spooked. And I don't care for as long as it's just you on the job. But now you're supposed to be second in command. And I don't take orders from someone who's shitting his panties because he is afraid of getting something for the legal record!"

"You think I'm afraid? I'm just not so darn stupid to drink and sniff all my brain cells away in one night, okay? That doesn't mean that I chicken out," Deeks argues, feeling anger rising within him he didn't know was there.

"That's _just_ what it is!" Will says, now squarely standing in front of Deeks, their faces only inches apart.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with me, Will. That is a battle you will lose," Deeks warns him, glaring at the other man.

"Yeah? Why don't we see about that, huh?" Will huffs, wildly gesticulating, while still leaning forward to bring their foreheads even closer together. Deeks can feel the heat of anger literally radiating from Will's skin... and he can feel his own leaving him. This boy just pisses him off... _Kyle, keep it cool, for goodness sake_. It's supposed to be just a show, no real fight.

"Bring it on, if you have the cojones for it," Deeks taunts him. "Then I teach you where your place is on the team."

"No, I will teach you yours!" Will shrieks, but that is when Nick is suddenly between the two, pushing them back. Will means to lunge at Deeks, but Joe holds him back by the shoulder.

"Now the both of you, stop that!" Nick yells. "Both of you should know their places."

"Told you," Will hisses, but Nick interrupts him, "I meant that you should know your place, too, Will. Kyle is right. You royally screwed-up the last gig. Might be you're longer on the team than him, but you've pulled more than one reckless stunt over the last couple of months."

"Och, please!" Will snorts, but that is when Nick is right in his face, "And this here just shows it again. You think too high of yourself. I don't want one-man-shows on the team, you understand that? We are a team, and I'm the team leader. If I say Kyle takes the spot, then he takes the spot, and you have no damn say in that. If you think Kyle can't do it, then you don't trust my judgment. And we both know that you don't want to tell me them at you don't trust me. Or else bad stuff's gonna happen to you, I assure you."

"Nick, c'mon. We're friends for longer than you are with Kyle," Will pleads, but Nick is having none of it, "It doesn't matter! Family's family! You don't screw with that! I don't care if you're disappointed, I don't care if you're pissed, but we don't fight each other for something like this! That is something you should know by now!"

"Yeah...," Will sighs.

"You won't ever question me like that again, of I will kick your ass so far that you will cower on the ground, you get me?" Nick threatens, and Will gives a sad nod, looking like a dog who just got hit in the nose with a newspaper.

"I chose Kyle because he is the best applicant. I need Luke on the computers. Joe doesn't talk, so we can't have him leading a group. You are just nuts lately, and Jen... you're just one insane bitch," Nick goes on, earning a glare from Jen, who chooses not to comment, though. "I need someone calmer than you. And that is why he gets his chance. That is my decision, so live with it."

"Yeah," will sighs.

"And Kyle – I don't want to see you fighting either, okay? We can't have that on the gig, so don't start it now," Nick tells Deeks, but with less intensity.

"I'm sorry, man, but this just pissed me off," Deeks replies.

"So now, both of you shake hands like adults do. Forgive and forget," Nick demands. Deeks takes the cue and walks up to Will, holding out his hand to him. He wants to prove to Nick that he is not bearing any grudges, or else his chance is gone – and Deeks can't have that. Will takes his hand, but then actually pulls him into a bro-hug, which honestly surprises Deeks. That guy wanted to kill him only a minute ago... and now he smiles at him, honestly smiles at him... is forgiving that easy, or is it just the alcohol?

"That's the kinda love I wanna see," Nick muses and Luke whistles, "Will and Kyle sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up, Luke," both say simultaneously as they let go. And just like that... all anger is gone again, at least it seems to be the case for Will, after all, he is now already chasing Luke through the warehouse under _mostly_ friendly cursing and yelling.

Nick claps Deeks on the shoulder, then, "Told you they wouldn't take it that easily, but... you took that hurdle, stood your ground. Make sure you keep it up."

"I won't deceive your hopes, man," Deeks assures him quickly. Nick nods, clapping him on the shoulder another time, but then heads over to the couch, flops down and takes a swig of the whiskey standing next to it. Joe joins him wordlessly, and Nick, also wordlessly, hands his friend the bottle, both settling in the comforting silence of alcohol and music. Jen, in the meantime, took out a cigarette and puffs on it now. That is her way of calming down... if she doesn't do so by getting into a fight, though Deeks is glad that she settles with a cigarette. He uses the opportunity to slip out of the building to a corner where he is not further disturbed. He takes out his cellphone, glancing at the screen for a few seconds, debating on whether to call Kensi or text, but then goes with the latter option, out of fear someone may actually overhear him after all. Luke can creep up behind him any time. The kid is sneaky. _Kyle... just stop_. Deeks leans against the gray wall, feeling the rough cool surface scraping against his shirt.

_Sorry that I can't call back.  
Still busy.  
I'll try to come by tomorrow as soon as I can.  
I got some news to tell.  
I'm okay. _

He pushes the SEND button, softly knocking his head against the wall, glancing up to the stars.

Or is he really?


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story, my dear readership. I very much appreciate it. Sorry that I'm taking that long with updating. If you read my other stories... you know that I'm suffering from severe writer's block. I'm staring at the screen for hours and manage no more than three sentences. I hope that passes soon, though. I keep my hopes up ;)

I'm still working my way through this story, so I hope it will work out the way I want it to, once again, I am not the greatest crime writer, but I try really hard ;)

As always, I hope you'll like what you are about to read.

Read, review, and hopefully enjoy ;)

* * *

Deeks blinks against warm sunlight creeping its way past his eyelids... but it's... _violet?_ Since when is sunlight violet? He pries his eyes open to take in his surroundings. As movement returns to his limbs, so does color and smell to his senses. Beer. Vodka. Lots of Vodka. Deeks is in the Warehouse, _right..._ they actually crashed here. The _violet_ sunlight is simply light that shines through one of the broken windows of the first story that Jen decorated with colorful transparent paint, to give them the character of what she calls the "the Church of Cool". Only that those windows don't show saints or the Passion narrative told in pictures, but instead artful installments of waves, the sun or the beach. Furthermore, each team member has a window dedicated to him or her with his or her picture in an apostolic fashion, almost. Though they usually have a stupid pose, sticking out the tongue, winking or flipping the bird at the spectator. Even if Deeks is not too fond of her character and temperament at times, Jen surely has an artistic vibe that leaps all the way into real talent. If she were actually sober and clean for more than a month, she could probably earn some pretty money with the handicraft, but that would probably be _too mainstream_ for her, something sadly true for almost all members. They have talent, but make no use of it. And isn't that already part of the misery that just unfolded in front of the detective's eyes since yesterday?

As Deeks becomes increasingly aware of his surroundings, he realizes that he is dozing in one of the beanbag chairs, halfway hunched over, his left arm unnaturally stretched back, which explains that it feels as though it doesn't belong to the rest of his body yet. Luke almost _cuddles_ to his feet, looking more like a dog than a young man at this point, pathetically clutching on to a beer bottle the way a baby holds on to its teddy bear. Jen and Will are, once again, a bunch of arms and legs in the other beanbag chair where one has to ask oneself how that is a comfortable sleeping position, or generally a position that doesn't break their spines. Will nuzzles against Jen's hair, burying himself almost completely in the mass of ginger curls. Nick is halfway sprawled across the couch. Joe fell asleep just the way he sat down, arms crossed over the broad chest, chin tilted down, snoring louder than a bear growls.

It's oddly peaceful to see the guys that calm for once, no one laughing, joking, screaming, shouting, running around, skating, drinking, partying, or fighting, but it's not really what Deeks accounts for as a peaceful morning. His back is sore from the awkward position he slept in thanks to the damned beanbag chair, his hair feels lusterless thanks to the dust that flies around in the Warehouse, his tongue feels as though it was furred, and more than anything his body screams for a shower and a new change of clothes, something that the gang is not paying too much attention to, unless they feel like it. If not, then that's what it is...

Deeks gets up in silence. Nevertheless, Luke stirs awake, once again looking more like a puppy than a man. He rubs his eyes tiredly.

"Whatcha doin'?" he grumbles.

"I gotta go see Elena. Tell the guys I'll be back later the day, alright?" Deeks whispers.

"Can't you get breakfast before you go?" the younger man sighs. Deeks rolls his eyes, playfully kicking Luke in the side, "You should better go to sleep again. Because only in your dreams will I get you breakfast."

Luke grumbles something incoherent to himself as he crawls over to the now unoccupied beanbag chair, curling up on it now like a cat, just to fall back asleep. Deeks can't help but smirk affectionately, but then smacks himself on the mouth. He's not supposed to have affectionate feelings for these guys, _damn!_ The undercover detective doesn't waste just another second, but hastily gets out of the Warehouse, away from the gang and thus from the mixed feelings that override all common sense as of late. He finds the cold breeze hitting against his skin soothing and leans into the cold wind's touch, allowing it to engulf him just the way he did yesterday on the roof with Nick, finally able to breathe again.

Deeks makes his way to the street, actually finding comfort in the already busy crowd of people roaming the sidewalks. This is _normal_ madness, not the _mad_ madness that seemingly became his new focal point of life. The detective spots the next-best mini-mart to buy coffee, a doughnut, and a newspaper. He eagerly empties the coffee, but is not too sure of the doughnut. Truth told, the plain thought of food makes him more nauseous than hungry, which is why the pastry stays in its paper bag for now. Deeks finds some bench to sit on and flips open the newspaper, finally feeling a bit more human again. That is what he did before, reading the newspaper in the morning, having a coffee... but now these things seem almost so foreign that Deeks can't help but think that he is becoming a foreigner to himself, a stranger, bystander in his own life... or well, actually that is not the biggest concern he has – it is more this all too present question what is actually the real life. Routines are neat things, like reading the newspaper, having a coffee in the same coffee shop, except for Deeks that is no longer true because Sam beat that out of him a while ago, eating the same kind of doughnut, always hit the snooze button twice before one actually stands up. If he is with the gang, Deeks _might_ have a coffee one morning, but he may also wake up in some alley, with Will and Jen cuddling next to him, or on the floor of some bar, in the Warehouse, the beach, or at his apartment. When he wakes up in the morning, Deeks has honestly no clue where he will end up by the end of the day. And for as long as Kyle is looming over the edges of his being, he doesn't really care. He actually enjoys not to be set in those routines. He has the liberty to wake up here, but go to sleep some other place. He has the liberty to do whatever he wants, whatever they want – and they don't give a damn if this is what society may think is odd, weird, not normal. To them it's not normal to always do the same thing and find pleasure in that. And Deeks actually tends to think the same on certain occasions. Not today, but on more occasions in the past than he'd like to admit to himself. So is this the real reality he found with the gang? Is he living a dream?

And what is reality anyways? What cover? What is gang? What family? What is home? What's a coffee in the morning?

Deeks shakes his head, trying to focus on the newspaper again. For a few hours, he wants to be just like the rest of the world, more or less. That would be really nice for a change. As he starts to read the first article, his cellphone buzzes in his pocket, and Deeks can't help the groan escaping his lips. That must some mean wink of fate, right? He fishes it out of his pocket, anger rising within him. This is probably Kensi who is worried. He could kiss her for that, but it's the last thing he needs now. He just wants newspaper and silence. Is that asked all too much?

Deeks blinks at the screen, but it's not Kensi's number... oh... _great._ Now _that's_ the last thing he needs. Deeks opens the text:

_Date as soon as you read this. _

_Green Spot. _

This time, Deeks really groans, utterly disappointed that he will miss out on his morning routine once again. He folds the newspaper as he gets up, tapping one hand absently over his thighs before he starts to walk towards the new destination, the park. Really, Ramsay's timing for care-and-share couldn't be any worse, but then again... Ramsay gives a damn anyways, so who is Deeks kidding? He considers leaving the man hanging a while longer, but then decides against it, figuring it might be for the best to actually get a few things straight. Be it that Deeks hates the man to his guts, Ramsay is still his handler – and if he wants to find a middle way, this is the address he has to turn to, or so Deeks figures. Gladly, the park is not too far away. Soon he is greeted by the familiar smell of wet grass in the early morning and the soft rustling of the leaves. Deeks spots Ramsay sitting on one of the benches, coincidentally reading the newspaper also. Deeks sucks in a few deep breaths before he walks over to the bench.

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" Deeks asks politely.

"No," Ramsay grumbles. Deeks settles down next to him.

"Took you long enough," Ramsay huffs.

"Well, the guys don't exactly stick to schedule at times," Deeks shrugs.

"So? What you got?" Ramsay asks. "Anything on the boss yet?"

"Actually yeah, good chances I get to meet him if we pull this off a bit longer. I now have the prospect of meeting him if I pull off the next gig," Deeks tells him quietly. Ramsay presses his sunglasses further up his nose with his middle finger, elbows resting on his thighs.

"When is that?" he asks.

"Tomorrow, if everything goes according to plan," Deeks nods. "Though there is a bigger one coming. I don't know when that is yet, but... I hope we can shut this down before it comes to it."

"You know that we will only move out once we have a clear path to the boss," Ramsay argues.

"We may have to move faster," Deeks argues.

"Why?" Ramsay grimaces.

"... latest developments revealed that Liz is with child," Deeks explains, pleading for that list bit of humanity he still hopes to find in the man to spark up so he may feel sympathy with the team, or at least with Liz and the child.

"And that is our problem _how?"_ he sighs. Marty's shoulders drop at that – he already feared for such a reaction, but hope dies last, even if it seems long since shriveled and decaying when it comes to this guy.

"... because she might get killed, or if someone of the gang is, she might lose the child?" Deeks grimaces, trying his hardest to keep his voice leveled. Isn't that plainly obvious?

"And here I thought that your other boss was actually just exaggerating... you are really getting too involved. I honestly thought that I could at least count on you not to screw this up," Ramsay snorts.

"Well, I guess it goes without saying that I like those people, I feel with them. Yes. But even if I hated them, I would think the same when it comes to a child on the way," Deeks replies. Even if he had all professional distance he can have on most cases, Deeks would always fight for an innocent child, no matter the costs.

"Please, keep your heart-wrenching stories to yourself. I will have none of that," Ramsay snorts.

"All I'm saying is that once I've met the boss, we get his hideout. I see if I can gather the evidence it takes to finally get him in... just where is the point in prolonging this? Only to see the gang doing something that will earn them another few years?" Deeks shakes his head. The man can't be sincere, can he?

"We will not risk the mission for a bunch of idiots who just don't know better," Ramsay argues sternly.

"Right, they don't know better," Deeks mutters under his breath, but then speaks up again, "but if I find something valid, why can't we use that and call the case off earlier? Or do you have personal interest in prolonging the moment of truth ever the more?"

"If you find it, then we may think about it, but I won't bust this mission just so that you can spare those guys a few years of walking around in striped pyjamas," Ramsay grunts dismissively.

"So... plan remains the same," Deeks exhales.

"Yeah," Ramsay nods, now with a soft smile tugging at his lips, "my plan stays the same."

"... so any other reason for the meet?" Deeks asks. "Or are we just marking our territory again?"

"Don't get cocky with me," Ramsay threatens.

"Then what?" Deeks sighs.

"I hope you still understand that I don't want things to repeat themselves when it comes to your other boss. She stuck her nose into business too deep already. I want things to stay the way they are – LAPD alone," Ramsay warns him. Deeks licks his lips before he swiftly lies, "I know I made a mistake when I came to them. And I already apologized to you. I learned my lesson. They know nothing, I assure you. It will stay that way, I promise."

"Good, remember that. Or else you can consider yourself fired," Ramsay snorts dismissively.

"Anything else?" Deeks asks.

"Do you have more information to share?" he shrugs.

"Not really," Deeks replies.

"Then... no. Go head your ways, don't lose your head in this. I don't dig cleaning up that mess. We'll keep in touch," Ramsay says as he starts to fold his newspaper back together. "And by God, get a shower. You stink like fish."

Deeks mutters some incoherent curses to himself as Ramsay takes off without another word, leaving him on the bench alone. The detective folds his hands, kneading his aching joints nervously. One problem less brings about ten more. Ramsay doesn't know that NCIS is involved, that's one problem less, but he gives a damn on the gang, he gives a damn on Liz, or the baby, and obviously not about his status, let alone his health. Great, just great. Of course Deeks ends up with the one handler who hates him to his guts when it's about a case that actually matters to him personally in some way. After a while, Deeks takes out his cell phone and writes a text to Kensi, "Missing U."

At the NCIS, Kensi almost jumps out of her seat as she receives the message.

"... is that Deeks, or why do you act like a bouncy ball?" Sam grimaces.

"Yeah, it's him," she nods frantically, her long fingers dancing over the touchscreen.

"What does he say?" Callen asks.

"Missing U," Kensi shrugs, to which the other men frown, but then smirk.

"Not what you think, you dorks," she grumbles, "it's a joke between him and me. It's a café. He wants to meet there."

"What's that secret code about, though?" Sam asks curiously.

"That is something I won't ever tell you," Kensi sticks out her tongue.

"Children, play nice. Does the secret code include if he wants to see you alone or us in tow?" Callen asks.

"Wait...," she says mindfully as she texts back to Deeks, "Party/date?"

The reply comes almost instantly, "Foursome."

She smirks to herself before she turns to Callen and Sam, "He wants to see us three."

"Alright, I'll tell Hetty and then we head out," Callen nods, already getting up.

"But we should probably show up incognito," Kensi argues. "We don't know if LAPD is having an eye on him, still."

"Right," Sam nods. After Callen got the okay from Hetty, the three quickly put on some clothes to disguise them enough, big sunglasses, Sam with fashionable Stetson, Callen with baseball cap, and Kensi wears a colorful stocking cap with matching clothes. And so they soon find themselves in the car, and even sooner in some alley Kensi guides them to. They park the car a little further away to be on the safe side before they make their way to the café Deeks called them to. From the looks of it, it's more of a hipster place. Chart music hums loudly over the loudspeakers, and even though the place is in a street that looks not too prestigious to say the least, the place is full. The three get inside.

"Over there," Callen nods to the right, where Deeks is already seated in booths of this place, which are painted in a graffiti style. The three walk up to his table.

"Hey," Kensi greets him, acting more like someone who just meets a friend she didn't see in a while, which is sadly true in some other sense.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Deeks joins the mood as the three settle down. Now they have at least a bit privacy to talk.

"That place is surprisingly decent for a meet," Sam nods, looking around.

"And no way the gang shows up here. They hate hipsters," Deeks nods.

"So? Did everything go alright?" Kensi asks directly. "I mean, you sent me the text that you were okay, but..."

"Well, actually... there is a success. Nick's told me that I may come face to face with the boss soon," Deeks nods, taking a hasty sip of the coffee.

"That's really good news," Callen nods.

"But?" Kensi grimaces. She knows the way he phrased it there must be some downside.

_"But..._ as for the team... it's looking bad. Real bad. Bad bad," Deeks grimaces, his fingers nervously tapping on the tabletop.

"Why? What happened?" Sam frowns.

"Something about your cover?" Callen asks.

"No, that's still intact, no problem there as far as I see it. Nick actually wants to entrust me with more responsibility to see how I handle," Deeks replies. "... how Kyle handles."

"What trouble is there, then?" Kensi questions.

"Well, I already told Ramsay this morning that...," Deeks begins, but Kensi jumps in, "You saw Ramsay?!"

"Yeah. He wanted to meet this morning. So I did. Well, anyways... he wanted to see how things stand and if I had contact with you, so he has no clue that I'm talking to you, or he's suddenly gotten better acting skills than I remember him to," Deeks bites his lower lip.

"What is the problem?" Callen demands this time. Deeks is beating around the bush. That can't be good.

"... Nick's girl, Liz, she's... uhm... she's, well, pregnant," Deeks brings out, closing his eyes for a moment. The others stare, but before either one can say anything, the waitress pops up in front of them, "Hey, welcome to our café. Can I get you something?"

"Water, coffee black, and a chai latte, thanks," Callen says quickly, not really caring for what it is, for as long as that means the waitress leaves them alone for a few more moments. And it may seem odd when they don't drink anything in the café.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit, thank you," she waves before heading to the counter to get the orders.

"She's pregnant. How long?" Kensi stammers.

"A month, or so she told me, I mean... Kyle," Deeks grimaces. "And no one else knows about this yet."

"Why did she tell you?" Sam frowns.

"Because I had suspicion before, but it was the way she acted yesterday that pushed me," Deeks shrugs. "I have some kinda vibe for that. Don't even bother with the joke, okay?"

"Well, that's of course a... sudden development," Callen makes a face.

"Well, Ramsay is having none of it. I told him and he gives a damn on Liz or the baby, or anyone in general, but that's a different matter," Deeks lets out a long sigh. That is the moment the waitress appears with the drinks, "Here you go."

"Thanks," the three say. "That's all."

"Alrighty, let me know if you need something," she winks at them before she disappears again.

"She said _alrighty_," Deeks shakes his head before he takes another sip of his coffee. Kensi snickers, also taking a swig of the Chai Callen gave to her, though she just makes a disgusted face, "Blegh."

"What? Milady is not into what hipsters drink nowadays?" Deeks snickers.

"That's like... coffee's evil twin," she grumbles, pushing the glass a little away. He flashes another smile, but it soon dies on his lips as realization hits him that this situation is not funny at all – and that he is about in the toughest of tough spots he found himself in... _yet._ Great, just great. Maybe he should go for a surf now. When he surfs, there is no trouble... _oh goodness sake_! Kyle is creeping his way back into his brain. But not now. Not now. Deeks pinches himself into the thigh underneath the table to bring his ears and mind back to the current conversation. Drifting off his no option. He has to be right in.

"Well, gladly, she won't be in on the next gig, but... I think that if the boss tells her to, she will join the job. And that means she and the baby are in dire danger," Deeks licks his lips nervously.

"That's big trouble," Sam grimaces.

"So did Ramsay say if you can perhaps do it earlier?" Callen asks.

"Well, he told me that if I found some valid proof to get the boss by the balls, then that is what we do, but honestly? He won't. His plan is to let the gang walk right into the trouble to get the most out of it. And that's it," Deeks grunts angrily.

"Well... that's the usual procedure," Callen knits his eyebrows at him.

"Not when there is a child in it," Deeks hisses. "It's different when there is a child involved."

The others grimace, but decide not to comment. It's obvious that Deeks is a bundle of nerves anyways. They should be cautious with him for now.

"I just can't think of an option to get them out of the worst without corrupting the mission," Deeks exhales, biting on his thumbnail, but then already regrets he ever said that out loud. He should know how that sounds to the rest. And what awaits him now.

"Well," Callen grimaces. "they committed the crimes they will be charged for, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did," Deeks grits his teeth, "but that's because they ended up with the wrong people, and that's how they got sucked in. They mad some lousy calls."

"That might be just an excuse they make," Kensi argues in a soft voice.

"I talked to Liz when she was on the verge of tears after she confessed it to me that she's pregnant. You know why she doesn't want to go to police and make a deal? She's too damn afraid that the boss and his minions will come shoot them dead. Because that happened to all others who were formerly part of this. She knows. And that's why they continue," Deeks argues.

"They joined because they wanted fast money," Sam shakes his head.

"Liz told me that they didn't do the big robberies from the start. They did stupid delivery jobs for the boss. And then went to the heavier things. You know as well as I do that it's very likely that you miss the fine line once you are in the game," Deeks argues more sternly. It's always so easily said that whoever committed a crime has to go to prison and that he or she is responsible for what they did. Of course that is true. But there are borderline cases. There are shades of grey. Not everything is white and black. And those guys are a living grey-zone. They didn't choose one day to become robbers, they just wanted fast money to afford their lifestyle. And as young people, that jump is done even more easily than it is later. Does that make them bad people?!

"Of course," Callen shrugs. "But you said also that they are extremely violent."

"And I don't say that they should walk out of this unscathed. Especially Will and Jen are just insane bastards who enjoy hurting people when they are high. But they are not the wire-pullers. They are just a bunch of... beach bums whose lifestyle is too extreme – and who thought that doing some deliveries wouldn't make them end up in such a mess," Deeks replies. "Look, I think Liz would actually drop out if she saw a chance. It's just that they are too deep. What started with small deliveries got them into the position that they couldn't drop out without having to fear that the boss would come after them. He is influential. And it made the round that other gangs before them pushed up daisies after they went to police."

"Even if they are not the masterminds, they are still people who committed crime," Sam argues. "That won't leave them."

"Don't you think I know that?" Deeks huffs. "It would be damn easy if they were innocent. They are not. I don't say they are a bunch of angels who got tempted by the devil himself, but I think what one has to give them credit for is that they didn't know better back when they joined. And that this guy pressures them."

"In other ways than the knowledge of what happened to the gangs who went to police?" Kensi questions.

"He has a contract with them to bind them to him. And that contract only expires if they finish. Liz told me that they had the choice between seven mini gigs, or one small and a big coup. They chose the latter. Liz saved some money. She hopes she can get away with Nick if they pull this off. She fears that if they stay in this much longer, which they would with the smaller gigs, it'd endanger the child even more," Deeks explains, biting his lower lip. He just can't forget the pictures of Liz crying when he gave her a lift to her apartment. It was a mother anxious for her unborn child. It wasn't someone who tried to get her head out of the sling, it wasn't a teenager who made stupid excuses, she admitted her mistakes. At that moment, she was simply a mother who didn't know another way out, was so helpless and alone – when this should the happiest time of her life. And Deeks can't stand that.

"Is this about Kyle?" Callen asks, his face a straight line, but that gets the detective's anger flaring.

"Of course it is about Kyle. It's about Kyle, about the group, Ramsay. It's about me. This case. I don't make it a secret that a part of me likes those people, more than I should. perhaps. But identity crisis or whatever doesn't have to do with my judgment here. I just don't want to throw a mother into prison for a few wrong turns, a few bad calls. They deserve to be punished, but I refuse to believe that getting the worst outcome for all of them is solving the problem and that this is what it's all about. We want to get the boss," Deeks snarls, narrowing his eyes. He knows that Callen asks because he saw Deeks at his bottom when he couldn't tell apart anymore, but it hurts him deep down that his objectivity is now always in question and is looming above every decision he makes, every conclusion he draws, any judgment he passes. He knows bad people when he sees them. He know good people when he sees them. And the Swagger Gang is somewhere in between, but actually tends to the lighter hues.

"And you get to the boss through them," Callen argues, keeping his voice purposely leveled.

"They are still people," Deeks argues. "They are more than means to get to the Boss."

"At this point, they should be means," Callen insists.

"You don't want to have that conversation with me just now, trust me," Deeks says, tilting his chin upwards lightly.

"I don't say that to make you mad. I say that out of concern," Callen argues.

"Same here," Deeks replies. "But I remind you that this is still my mission. And I refuse to just give in and throw all my morals and codex overboard."

"I think you are if you align with them," Callen insists.

"My morals draw the line before children getting hurt or killed. Not when this could be resolved some other way. And there is," Deeks hisses.

"And what?" Sam jumps in.

"If I get to see the boss before or after the mini gig, I may gather the evidence we need before it comes to the big coup. Liz won't be there for the little one. I think that's set into stone because I'll be second in command. And then I work _my_ plan – and have a raid before this escalates," Deeks answers. "It might be that I can't save them from prison or whatever. But I can at least save their lives – and if any of you believes that this is morally wrong, then I think I'm not the only one who struggles with right and wrong lately."

"No one's ever said that," Kensi argues in a soft voice.

"Right," Deeks shakes his head.

"But you have to keep in mind that if you do that... Ramsay will kill you for that," Sam interposes.

"That guy will be the death of me anyways, so why do I even bother, huh?" Deeks sighs as he leans back against the black leather of the seat, running a hand over his face. The others grimace at how easily Deeks goes from angry to resigned. The case is taking more than a toll on him. That much is obvious.

"You might lose your job," Kensi says, to which Deeks only snorts, "Job vs. baby. Baby wins."

"How much do you want to risk for these guys?" Kensi questions, now with a bit of anger herself. She understands that Deeks feels with them, but does he really consider to give up his life for them, everything he has worked for? For people who don't even know his real name? Who don't know him... _or do they_?

"As much as it takes," Deeks shrugs.

"You can't be serious," she shakes her head, hiding her sadness behind an angry grimace.

"It's not against you guys," Deeks tells her, with as much credibility as he can muster, to which Kensi just snort. Deeks leans back forward to meet her eyes, "It's not against you. It's just that I want to sleep at night again. If that baby is hurt or actually dies because I am too damn afraid for my job, then I won't ever forgive myself. And trust me, you wouldn't want to see me like that either. Because I wouldn't want to see myself like that."

He draws back again to meet the eyes of all three as he speaks, "Well, so what's it gonna be? Are you still in?"

"Of course we are, you dork," Kensi narrows her eyes at him.

"She's right," Sam nods.

"I don't appreciate it, but... we can't interfere much, can we?" Callen shrugs.

"Not really," Deeks manages a weary smile. "I honestly wished it were all different. But... that's the state of affairs."

"When is the mini gig?" Callen asks.

"Tomorrow night," Deeks nods.

"And we'd do observation," Callen says.

"Yeah, that would be good," Deeks nods. "Then I'm at least not alone with this, because LAPD couldn't care less."

"We care," Kensi insists.

"We make sure that everything goes according to plan," Callen assures him. Deeks nods before he says, "Thanks."

"Not for that," Callen shakes his head. After all, that is no real help, is it? Callen knows that it would be best to pull Deeks out, but he also knows that there is no way this will happen any time soon, not with a child in danger. If Deeks didn't have a reason before, he surely does now – and he won't let go. So all they can do is to hope that Deeks actually makes the right call in the end – for himself.

"But if you want to, we can try to work on a strategy," Kensi offers silently.

"She's right," Callen nods.

"... might be for the best. I can't think of much now anyways," he exhales.

"Do you want to bring in Elena another time?" Sam asks.

"I would like to," he winks at Kensi, "but we will coordinate everything for now. We always start the night before the gig. And then we stay on our own."

"Do you know the place yet?" Callen asks.

"No, we only get a kind of construction plan that tells us where to go and how to get there. The address and the route is something we only receive short before the gig starts. We only get a vague area to go to along with the construction plan and other information. Since we are on skateboards, we are usually at the location quite fast ," Deeks shrugs. Should he have said "they" instead of "we"? It sucks when even your phrasing becomes an issue – so that the rest doesn't always have to believe that he is losing it. Because Deeks is not... now?

"So we can't predict where," Callen grimaces.

"... maybe," Deeks shrugs. "If I recognize the building. That's happened twice before. Maybe we're lucky this time?"

"You recognize a building from its construction plans?" Sam makes a face, not buying it.

"For a job for the LAPD, I played a security inspector who went to banks around L.A. - I've actually seen most of them from the inside," Deeks smirks. "No fancy trick in that. And I forgot about eighty percent of them, but maybe it's one of the twenty I do remember. If it is, I will tell you, if not, I can still tell you the specifics. Maybe Eric and Nell find a match."

"Good. If we know where the robbery takes place, we can observe better," Callen nods.

"Just my thought," Deeks nods. He looks around, "Anyone has a watch?"

"It's 13.30, why?" Sam grimaces.

"I switched shifts with someone at the bar. So that I'm free for the next few nights. And I have to get home, I mean... to the _apartment_ to wash up and everything," Deeks grimaces, looking down at himself.

"Why don't you wear your watch?" Sam knits his eyebrows at him.

"Us surfers don't," Deeks smirks. "When you catch a wave, time just doesn't matter. The surfers who wear one of those fancy waterproof watches are just posers in our eyes."

Again, "we", "our"... Kyle has to stop thinking. And considering that he is not the brightest guy, this shouldn't be that difficult, should it? Deeks looks around almost nervously, but the others either purposely ignored it or actually didn't pay attention to it. Deeks goes with the latter for once.

"Alright," Callen says. "Anything else you need?"

"No, that's it. Thanks," Deeks offers a soft smile. He gets up from his seat, "I'll keep in touch... somehow."

"You know where to find us," Callen nods.

"Alright, I'll let you know as soon as I have something...," Deeks nods. "Oh, and you'll have to pay for my drink. Kyle ran out of cash."

"Nice," Kensi snickers.

"Always," Deeks shrugs before he waves with more of an act for the others in the café, "Alright, see you later, guys!"

"Bye," the three say in unison. With that he turns around and heads out of the café, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. Kensi sinks back against the leather of the seat, "This is so not good."

"Definitely not," Sam shakes his head.

"Well, he gave us permission to work on a strategy, that's at least something," Callen shrugs.

"What? You're actually being optimistic?" Sam huffs. "That'd be new."

"Not optimistic," Callen shakes his head at his partner. "I just see that he gives us a chance to get him out of this in one piece."

"Right," Kensi nods.

Meanwhile, Deeks walks down the streets, allowing the warmth of the sun to creep its way through his skin. He tilts his head in the star's direction, glad for the sunglasses – the colors that start to dance in front of his eyes when he looks into the sun for too long make him dizzy, and Deeks is losing direction often enough these days, so he believes. This day sucks already. Ramsay gave him hell, the team also thinks he is crazy, there is still the baby, and Liz, and Nick, and the upcoming gig and the boss, and that he feels nothing but dirty and confused.

Mondays suck... or is it Monday?

If only he could remember.


End file.
